


One of Us

by gracedameron



Series: One of Us [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, Davey is a Good Boy, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm not sure what to tag this it's an experience, Internalized Homophobia, Jack and Katherine are oblivious for a long time, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Spot has a girlfriend at first, The Most Extra College AU You'll Ever Read, You're Welcome, a LOT of this is based on real experiences by me or my friends, all the friends, but a lot of fluff to make up for it, i am in college so i feel like this is fairly accurate, i figured i'd throw those tags in too just in case, i will tag the chapters with homophobic language in it so you can skip them if you need to, i've had way too much fun with this, it's just a lot of silliness and college drama, it's nothing you haven't heard before but not everyone loves it so, just in case!, literally every single newsie makes an appearance tbh, mostly as cameos but they're all there, now it's the 100k slowburn tumblr warned you about, oh and it follows the plot of the musical sort of but in a college setting!, slowest burn ever, that kind of sums up the trigger warnings, there's a lot of angst and drama for these kiddos, there's cursing and nonsense but it's college so i wanted to keep it accurate, this started as a NaNoWriMo project, written by a student who should've been studying instead of writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: The Newsies go to college together and get into all kinds of nonsense.Jack, Kath, and Davey start a revolution.Spot discovers that he has human emotions.Racetrack is a dance major.There's so much friendship in this it's not even funny.The Slowest Burn Story Ever.





	1. Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> BUCKLE UP KIDS THIS IS GONNA BE A VERY LONG WILD RIDE  
> (the title is inspired by the song One of Us by New Politics, and it's my go-to Newsies friendship song for this AU)  
> (the kids go to New York University because that's literally the most generic name ever but it's not ACTUAL NYU which none of them could prob afford, but made up college au NYU. i only mention the name of the school every once in a while anyway.)

*

“So it ain’t Santa Fe University. But you get to live on campus, and you ain’t trapped in the house no more.”

Jack Kelly  looked to his foster brother Crutchie and sighed. Crutchie was right, and he really should be grateful for his opportunities, but a part of Jack was still kinda disappointed about not getting to go to his dream school.

“Yeah, I s’pose.” Jack said, putting his rather worn old backpack on the empty bed next to the window of the small dorm room. It was mostly empty, his roommate (David Jacobs, according to his room assignment email) had a handful of boxes sitting on the bed against the opposite wall, a small mini-fridge was set up next to the door, and a box of cleaning supplies sat in the doorway of the bathroom.

“You’ll have a great time, college is for new experiences, a fresh start!” Jack turned to give his Foster Mother (well, former foster mother) Ms. Medda Larkin, a smile.

“It’ll be great, Ms. Medda. Thanks again for helpin’ me get in an’ all dat.” Jack said sincerely, and Medda gave him a smile back.

“I’m proud of you, Jack. It takes a lot of drive to get yourself to college. You’re going to do great things, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” Jack said, looking away, not comfortable with the praise Medda gave him. He savored her words though, tucking them away for when he’d need encouragement. Which would likely be often, since school was pretty out of his element.

Jack Kelly wasn’t so thrilled about going to NYU, despite it being a great school in the heart of New York City that thousands of kids would kill to go to. He’d lived  in Manhattan his entire life, and didn’t do so hot in high school on account of switching schools so often. He’d only had a handful of friends, and most of them he met through the group homes he’d been in before Medda’s. Crutchie was the only friend who he’d had for as long as he did. They’d ended up being in several of the same group homes, and when they got separated, Jack made sure they ended up back together. They were brothers, in everything but blood.

“We’ll leave you to unpack and get all set up,” Medda said, noticing Jack’s embarrassment at her praise. “Do you need anything before we head out?”

Jack shook his head, giving Crutchie a hug and then Medda. “I’m good guys. Thanks for helpin’ me get all my stuff in ‘ere.”

Medda nodded as she pulled Jack into one more hug, and he relaxed a little in her embrace.

“If you need me for anything else, you know where to find me.” she told him, and he nodded.

“Will do.”

Medda smiled with pride at Jack one more time before leaving his dorm room and waiting for Crutchie in the hallway.

Jack looked to Crutchie, who shifted his weight on his elbow crutches.

“I’m gonna miss ‘ya, Jackie.” Crutchie admitted. “It won’t be the same without ya.”

Jack gave him a smirk. “It ain’t like you’s never gonna see me again,” he teased, “Classes start Monday, and we’s got all those welcome week things comin’ up too that you’s better come with me for.”

Crutchie grinned. “Ya think I’ll make ya go by youself?” he laughed, shaking his head. “‘Course not. You’s is terrible at makin’ friends.”

Jack groaned a little. “Don’ remind me.” He whined, “Makin’ friends is so hard.”  

Crutchie laughed, shoving Jack’s shoulder. “Naw, Jackie, but you’s so likeable!”

Jack gave him a look. “No, _you_ is likeable. Which is why you’s comin’ with me to all the events this school thinks is good for our socialization skills. People like you, they end up havin’ to put up wit’ me too.”

“That ain’t a good system,” Crutchie joked, “You’s gotta make your own friends.”

“It’s worked pretty well for me so far,” Jack said with a grin, and Crutchie laughed again.

“Whateva’ you say.”

Jack leaned over and gave Crutchie a hug, which he returned.

“I’ll see ya next week, okay?” Jack said, and his brother nodded.

“You bet. I’ll talk to ya soon Jackie.”

Jack smiled. “You take care of yerself, Crutchie.”

“You first.” Crutchie said with a grin before he left the room and joined Medda in the hallway to head back to the house, leaving Jack alone in his dorm room.

Jack huffed a little sigh, determined not to get emotional. He was out of his element here, sure, but he was also out of foster care, which is all he’d been hoping for...for about as long as he could remember. He started unpacking his boxes, which weren’t many, and started to set up his desk. He plugged in the old fashioned desk lamp he’d found at a thrift shop, turning it on to light up the dim room. Next he pulled out his sketch pads and his pens, pencils and brushes from the same box, organizing them the way he liked. Then he took his old but thriving tiny cactus plant out of the box and placed it on top of the desk so it could get sunlight from the window, smirking at it.

_“For you,”_ his old foster brother, Spot, had said as he gave the plant to him to before moving back to Brooklyn, _“A cactus. Because you’re a fucking prick.”_

Jack set up a few other small items on his desk, his textbooks and school supplies, and the tiny snowglobe of Santa Fe, New Mexico that Crutchie had gotten him as a birthday present last year.

_“You’ll get there someday, Jackie.”_

Maybe.

Jack gave the snowglobe a shake and put it down on his desk, watching the fake snowflakes fall on the desert scene in the little glass ball. He got distracted as the door to the room opened, spinning around to see who he assumed was David Jacobs, standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” the taller boy said, “I’m David. You’re Jack, right?”

Jack nodded, shaking David’s hand. “I am. Nice to meet ya Davey.” Jack told him, “You explorin’ the halls already?”

Davey laughed a little. “Looking for food, actually. But the school cafes don’t open until Monday.”

Jack looked thoughtful. “I’m sure we can find _someplace_ that’s open,” he said. “You don’t mind walkin’ down the street do ya? I know a good diner down a-ways.”

Davey shook his head. “Not at all. That’d be great.”

Jack grabbed his lanyard with his school ID and dorm key on it, sticking it in his pocket before following Davey back out the door.

“So what’s your major, Davey?” Jack asked as they started down the hall, taking note of all the names of the students posted on the doors of other dorm rooms.

“Political science and global liberal studies.” Davey said, “And a minor in Jewish studies.”

“Woah,” Jack said, impressed, “Two majors? An’ a minor. That’s awesome, Dave.”

Davey smiled. “Thanks. I’m really looking forward to classes starting so I can get to work.”

Jack grinned.

“What about you?” Davey asked, “What’s your major?”

“Art and design,” Jack answered, feeling himself get a little shy. “I ain’t picked a minor though.”

“You’re an artist?” Davey smiled. “That’s so cool. I’d love to see your stuff.”

Jack smirked. “Well if we’s gonna be livin’ together, I’m sure you’ll be seein’ plenty of it.”

Davey smiled and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a shout from down the hall.

“KELLY.” another student barreled toward Jack, stopping approximately four inches from him, both of their chests puffed in a stand off. Davey’s eyes went wide.

_Oh God,_ he thought, _They’re going to fight. Right here in the hallway. Who is this kid? Who is Jack? Is Jack in a gang? Is this his rival? Are they going to fight? They’re going to fight._

“Jack Kelly.” The other kid ground out, narrowing his eyes. He was shorter than Jack by a few inches, but easily twice as strong.

“Spot Conlon.” Jack sneered back, trying to use his height to his advantage, straightening his shoulders to look bigger than he was.

Davey’s eyes were still wide, and he considered running back into his dorm room. _Spot? What kinda name is that?_ He thought to himself.

The standoff continued for another 30 seconds before Jack snorted with laughter, and then Spot did too, and soon they were hugging instead of glaring.

“Wait, what?” Davey asked, relieved that the two boys (gang members?) didn’t fight, but thoroughly confused anyway.

Jack slung his arm around Spot’s shoulder.

“Davey this here’s Spot, we lived in the same place for a’while.” Jack explained, grin on his face seeing his old friend again.

“Spot, Davey’s my roommate.”

Spot nodded in greeting, turning back to Jack. “This’s ya floor?”

“Yeah,” Jack said with a nod, “189. You?”

“202,” Spot said with a grin. “We’s neighbors again.”

“Like old times,” Jack laughed.  “Ay, we’s goin’ to Jacobi’s for some food, you wan’ in?”

Spot brushed him off. “Nah, I gots unpacking to do, but soon, yeah?”

Jack gave him a nod. “Yeah. See’s ya around, Spot.”

“You bet.” Spot slapped Jack on the shoulder. “Ay, nice to meet ya, Davey. Don’t let this knucklehead intimidate you, he’s actually a giant softie.”

Jack punched Spot’s shoulder, Spot punched back, and they lightly brawled for a second before Spot laughed and jogged back down the hall to his room.

“Get outta here!” he called to Jack, who waved him off and joined Davey as they started toward the elevator.

“So he was your neighbor…?” Davey asked, laughing a little.

Jack nodded. “Sure, you could say that.” he told him, not ready to tell Davey his entire life story after knowing him for all of 5 minutes. Jack gave Davey a grin. “So tell me about yaself Dave, we’ve got nothing but time.”

*

When Spot Conlon got back to his dorm that afternoon after his second interview at the school’s coffee shop (Bowery Beans, terrible name, but decent pay and right on campus), he was met with a rather animated Anthony Higgins. He was standing on top of his dorm bed, taping a giant gay pride flag to the wall above it, humming to himself and bouncing on the mattress to music playing in his earbuds.

Spot’s eyes widened a little with amusement but waved in greeting to his apparent roommate, catching his attention. The blonde boy laughed and hopped down from the bed, pulling the earbuds from his ears.

“Hey! You’re Sean?” He asked, grinning as the bright rainbow flag behind him fluttered down from its barely taped position above his bed, layering the dorm bed like a blanket.

“Uh, yeah.” Spot said, “My friends call me Spot.” He stuck out his hand, which Anthony shook. “Nice to meet you, Anthony.”

The taller boy grinned. “Racetrack,” he insisted, “Not Anthony.”

Spot smirked. “ _Racetrack_? The door says Anthony.” Spot jerked a thumb toward the name tags their floor’s RA had taped to their door.

Racetrack smirked back. “Okay _Spot._ The door says Sean.”

Spot grinned in amusement. “Touché.”

Racetrack grinned too and bounced over to the door, pulling the nametags off and setting them down on the desk, pulling two sharpies from his backpack and handing one to Spot.

“Let’s fix ‘em, shall we?”

Spot nodded in approval, crossing out _Sean_ and writing SPOT in bold instead. Race did the same thing to his nametag and then they both ceremoniously slapped the new tags on the door.

“Much better.” Spot said with a nod. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in the desk chair in front of his desk, spinning around in it once before stopping the chair to face Race. He took in the tall blonde boy’s appearance, expression neutral. Race had to be about 5’9”, thin and lanky. He wore ripped jeans and a faded blue hoodie; tiny stud earrings in his ears and various bracelets peeking out from the hoodie’s sleeves. He had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a smile that was so infectious that Spot almost smiled too. _Almost_.

“Decoratin’ right away, huh?” Spot asked, resting his chin on his folded arms on the back of the desk chair. “Nice flag.”

Race brightened, glancing at his messy bunk behind him. He had two boxes spilling various decorations out of it, things he’d been saving for literal years while waiting to go away to college. His other belongings were already scattered everywhere else, though he’d respectfully kept his mess away from Spot’s side of the small dorm.

“Thanks,” Race answered quickly, but his expression quickly dropped. “That wasn’t sarcasm, was it?”

Spot looked a little offended. “‘course not. No. Don’t even worry ‘bout that.” Racetrack visibly relaxed and nodded gratefully.

“Cool. Good.” Race’s cheery disposition returned. “No decoratin’ for you, then?” he asked, hopping back on his bunk and resuming attempting to tape his flag up, actually getting it to stick this time.

Spot shrugged. “Not so much,” he admitted.

_Never had anywhere to put anythin’_ , he thought to himself, _No point in decoratin’ when you don’ stay put long._

“Nowhere to put anythin’.”

Race met his eyes and noted a masked deeper meaning behind Spot’s words. He looked a little concerned, so Spot quickly added, “I uh...moved ‘round a lot.”

“Oh.” Race shifted his weight on the bed and bent over, sticking one leg straight in the air as he dug through a box.

_Holy shit._ Spot thought. _He’s gotta be a dancer or somethin’._

Racetrack effortlessly grabbed something from one of his boxes and leapt off the bed, handing a folded cloth to Spot.

“Here,” he said, “You can use this!”

Spot’s eyes widened as he unfolded the fabric, a cloth tapestry of the New York skyline. The same view he used to have from the roof of his old place, in Brooklyn.

_You are not going to get emotional over this piece of shit._ Spot told himself firmly at the pang of homesickness that hit his gut. _Stop it. Now._

“I couldn’t,” Spot tried handing the tapestry back, but Race shook his head.

“Nah, keep it. Our dorm will be so _borin’_ with only one side decorated.” Race was so genuine that it _surprised_ Spot, who’d grown accustomed to assuming that no one _really_ cared about anyone else.

“Well…” Spot looked back at the tapestry in his hands. “Thanks, Racetrack.”

Race’s bright smile filled the whole room with warmth. “Don’ mention it, Spot.”

*


	2. Don't Come A Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Katherine Plumber, the apple of Jack Kelly's eye.

*

Katherine _Plumber_ grinned, adjusting her auburn curls in her ponytail so her long hair hung over her shoulder. She turned to the boy next to her.

“Ready to make some new friends, Darcy?”

Darcy winced a little, adjusting the glasses on his nose. “I suppose so,” he said, “You look about as friendly as they come, Katherine.”

Katherine nodded. “Good. Friendly faces will get bodies in our Welcome Week mixer.”

Darcy nodded. “So will free food.”

Katherine sighed a little, but nodded. “You’re right. It’s a good thing we’ll have plenty of that, too.”

About ten minutes later, Katherine _Plumber_ stood in the middle of the courtyard, right in the heart of the campus, handing out fliers for the Student Life Welcome Week Mixer, taking place exactly _one_ day from now in the school’s biggest dorm building, since it had the biggest common room. It also happened to be where she was living with her roommate and potential new best friend, Sarah Jacobs.

Katherine had gotten some good responses from people about the mixer she’d organized. Most of the kids in her building were planning on going, if anything just for the free meal. If she wasn’t in charge of planning the event, that’d probably be her main drive for attending too. Especially since cooking was _not_ her strong suit.

“Welcome Mixer at the Lodger House!” Katherine greeted students as they passed her, “Everyone’s welcome!” her bright smile caught the attention of more than a few boys, who wanted to ensure _she’d_ be in attendance, and she politely dodged their advances. She’d been handing fliers out for almost an hour when her eyes landed on a group of boys, laughing at and teasing one another, settling down at a picnic table near her. She put on her cheery smile and decided to approach.

_Your party is a hit and you’ll be head of Student Life in no time. Fill that building, Katherine._

“Mornin’ Miss,” one of the boys cooed, “What can we do ‘ya for this fine mornin’?”  Katherine glanced at the speaker, a cocky looking ( _rather attractive...no Katherine. Stop that.)_ boy who offered her a dashing smile. She ignored how gorgeous his eyes were and forced her cheeriest smile.

“Hi.” she offered flyers to the other boys at the table first, starting with a blonde boy who gave her a bright grin, and then a rather intimidating looking, unamused shorter boy. She handed fliers to the two other boys (a taller polite looking boy, and a friendly younger boy with a set of crutches), finally giving one to the flirty boy too. “Student Life is hosting a mixer tomorrow night, for back-to-school. Everyone’s welcome, you all should come!”

“Ooh,” the blonde boy grinned, shoving the intimidating boy’s shoulder. “A party!! We should go.”

“We should not.” Intimidating Boy said flatly.

“There’ll be free food,” Katherine offered, “It’s at the Lodger Building’s common room, starts at seven.”

Flirty Boy’s eyes sparkled as they met Katherine’s.

“And you’ll be there, I hope?”

Katherine laughed a little. “Ahaha. I’m in charge of the event, so yes, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” the tall polite boy said, interrupting flirty boy. “It sounds like fun.”

“Free fooooood, Spot!” the blonde boy cheered, hitting the intimidating boy with the flier invitation lightly. Intimidating Boy rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Free food.”

“Yay!”

Flirty Boy gave Katherine a grin and she felt annoyance blossom in her chest. _He’s beautiful_ , she caught herself thinking, _Shut up, Katherine._

“I cert’nly hope you won’t be workin’ so hard’s you don’t enjoy the party too,” Flirty Boy said, leaning on the table toward her. “I’ll see ya’ there.” he gave her a wink, and Katherine couldn’t contain her eyeroll, making the other boys around the table laugh.

“Sorry, Prince Charming,” Katherine said flatly, “Looks like you’re getting nothing for your troubles.”

Flirty Boy snorted, adjusting the hat on his head and giving her a smirk. The tall polite boy interrupted him, shoving his shoulder.

“Ignore him.” he said, “Thanks for the invite, we’ll see you tomorrow!”

Katherine gave the boys a smile again and walked away, overhearing the group of them teasing the Flirty Boy relentlessly. She smirked to herself and felt her ears reddening as she couldn’t get the flirty boy’s smile out of her head.

*

Sarah Jacobs tied her long brown hair back in a ponytail as she organized her books on her bed. Taking five classes was a lot, but nothing compared to her twin brother’s seven. _Idiot’s going to run himself dry_ . She thought to herself. _Self care is having time to sleep._

“Sarah!!” Sarah looked up as her roommate, a certain Katherine Plumber, barrelled excitedly into her room, tossing her backpack (probably full of more Student Life stuff, Sarah was sure that their entire dorm would be Student Life’s headquarters before they even reached midterms) onto her bed, sitting down in her desk chair and spinning to face her roommate. “I handed out _all_ the fliers and so many people said they were excited to go to the mixer. I might actually pull this off!”

Sarah grinned. Katherine was going to be a good roommate, they both had similar personalities and priorities, and Sarah was ready to make friends through already the most popular freshman on campus.

“That’s great!” Sarah grinned. “And to think you planned this in a week.”

“And with a $200 budget.” Katherine nodded, proud of herself. “Sometimes I even impress myself.”

Sarah smirked. “That actually is pretty impressive. And they still should’ve given you a bigger budget.”

Katherine shrugged. “Eh, I love a challenge.” she spun around again, crossing things off her to-do list. “Hey, did you still want to get dinner with your brother tonight? I’d love to meet him, especially if he’s down the hall!”

“Yeah! I’ll text him!” Sarah said, pushing her books back and pulling out her phone. Sarah got a text back almost immediately. “He says yeah! Can his roommate come?”

Katherine grinned. “Of course! The more the merrier!”

Twenty minutes later, Sarah and Katherine walked down the hall to Sarah’s brother’s dorm and Sarah knocked on the door. Katherine noted the nametags on the door that read “Jack” and “David”.

“David’s your brother, right?” Katherine asked, and Sarah nodded.

“Yep. Jack’s his roommate.”

Katherine nodded and smiled brightly as Sarah’s brother opened the door.

“Sarah!” David grinned, opening the door wider for the girls.

“Davey, this is Katherine. Kath, Davey.” Sarah introduced them.

“Oh, hey!” Davey looked to his sister. “We met earlier, she invited us to the party thing tomorrow.”

Sarah laughed. “Sounds about right. You’re going to it, right? You aren’t allowed to be a homebody in college, Davey.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” he assured her.

Katherine and Davey shook hands, and then Katherine’s smile dropped at the sound of a familiar voice behind her.

“Well, how ‘bout that, twice in one day!”

Katherine spun around to see the same Flirty Boy from earlier that afternoon, leaning in the doorway of the room.

“Oh no.”

“Think it’s fate?” His eyes sparkled and Katherine _hated_ the way her stomach fluttered.

Davey snorted, turning to Sarah. “She also met Jack, who may or may not have tried to be charming.”

“And succeeded, Dave!” Jack interjected, “She’s standin’ here in our room, ain’t she?”

“Uh,” Katherine pushed Jack’s shoulder a little harder than probably necessary. “She’s standing right here, and she’s here for Sarah and David, not you...”

Jack grinned. “The name’s Jack Kelly.”

“Is that what it says on your rap sheet?” Katherine snorted, and Jack grinned.

“Oh, a smart girl, huh? I admire smart girls, beautiful, smart, independent…”

“Do you mind??” Katherine snapped, glaring at him.

Jack smirked, and Davey rolled his eyes.

“Leave her alone, Jackie.” Davey teased, putting himself between Jack and Katherine.

“Hah,” Jack clapped his hands together, grinning at Davey and then Sarah. “So should we get food or what?”

*

Jack Kelly was not a party person. He’d only been to a handful of them, and every single one ended the same way. He ended up takin’ care of everyone, attempting to stop people from making extremely bad decisions, and him not really having any fun. He wanted college to change that. He wanted to loosen up and enjoy himself.  Especially since Katherine was going to be there.

 _Working there_ , he reminded himself, but still, he wasn’t about to pass up a chance to see the girl who he hadn’t been able to get out of his head for the past day and a half. His sketch book was now filled with auburn curls and warm brown eyes; flushing cheeks and manicured hands. He talked a big game, especially when he was with the guys, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want to talk to Katherine about her hopes and dreams and passions and goals. So Jack was hoping that she’d at least give him the time of day at the party, since they’d hit it off pretty well at dinner with Davey and Sarah the night before.

That is, he hoped so. He interpreted their banter as playful and maybe even flirtatious, but if he ever truly offended her, he wanted to apologize.

Jack and Davey walked downstairs to the lobby of their building together a little before seven, meeting up with Crutchie (who was dropped off by Ms. Medda only a few minutes earlier) and Spot, who was still waiting for Race.

“This is dumb.” Spot said flatly when Jack and Davey greeted him.

“You’re in this for the food, remember? Maybe you’ll have fun!” Crutchie told him, and Spot narrowed his eyes at the kid’s optimism.

“Where’s Race?” Jack asked. Even though they’d only just met, Jack liked Spot’s roommate. He was funny and sweet, a good balance for Spot’s intense personality. Jack knew Spot well enough to know that he wasn’t as scary as he seemed, and he had a feeling that within the week that they knew each other, Race could tell that about Spot too.

“He’s comin’.” Spot said, leaning against a wall, crossing his arms, his biceps flexing. “He had some audition thing this afternoon, he’s gonna bring his dance friends to the thing.” he nodded toward the common room down the hall, which already had music playing and students milling about.

“How’d the audition go?” Davey asked. He remembered Race mentioning something about it the other day.

“You can ask ‘im when he gets here,” Spot said, and Davey shrugged.

“Just askin’.” Davey muttered.

Only moments later, Race bounded up the stairs to the their building and grinned brightly at his friends. A group of boys followed him and Race proudly introduced them to Jack, Davey, Spot and Crutchie.

“Guys! This is Albert, Elmer, Jojo and Romeo. We’re all in the same technique classes.” Race said, gesturing to each of his respective friends. Everyone greeted one another and the group of boys started into the party, everyone immediately making a beeline for the already dwindling buffet table of food. The boys broke off in pairs, Spot and Race grabbing food and finding places to sit and eat, discussing Race’s audition. Jack looked around and casually stepped away from his friends, in search of Katherine. He found her sitting at the Student Life table with Sarah sitting next to her. Sarah smiled and waved at her brother’s roommate and Jack smiled back.

“Hello again,” Jack leaned over the table, close to Katherine, who looked up, her curls bouncing.

She grinned a little, faking annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

“Go away, I’m working.”

“Oooh, a workin’ girl.” Jack smirked at Sarah, who casually stood to get food, leaving Jack and Katherine to their flirtatious tension. “Doin’ what?”

Katherine gave him a look, flipping her notebook over. “I’m writing an article about Welcome Week for the school paper.”

“The school has a paper?” Jack asked, and Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

“It _does_ , and I’m in charge of the Student Activities section.”

“You’re a writer?” Jack asked, taking Sarah’s vacated seat next to Katherine, and she shifted away from him a little bit.

“Yes,” she said after a second, “I’m a journalism major.”

“Fancy,” Jack grinned. “You gonna be writin’ hard news about Student Activities?”

Katherine scribbled in her notebook, ignoring him. “There isn’t really any hard news to write, but if there is,” she looked up, meeting his eyes challengingly, “You bet I’ll be writing about it.”

Jack felt his heart flutter in his chest. _She’s perfect. Her eyes...her voice...her smile..._

He opened his mouth to respond but a group of students walked over to the table and Katherine jumped to talk to them and give them Student Life freebies for signing up for activities. When the students left she turned to look at Jack, who was writing something in his own notebook, hers untouched where she’d put it on her seat. _Did he have that the whole time? Was he making fun of her for taking notes at a party?_

“What are you doing?” she asked, almost accusingly, and Jack jumped a little, hiding his notebook against his chest.

“Shshhshhh, there’s a party going on! Go be friendly Student Life lady!” Jack waved her off and was relieved when some more students came to the table for free stuff so Katherine was distracted again. He went back to his notebook, smiling as he tore the page from his notebook and left it on top of hers, standing from the table and leaving to go back to his friends, giving Katherine a wink as he walked away.

Katherine looked down at her notebook in her chair as the students walked away, confused as she pulled a folded piece of paper from between it’s pages. Her breath left her lungs and she felt her stomach flip-flop as she saw a _stunning_ sketch, done by Jack, of _her_ . Jack was an artist? He hadn’t mentioned that...she hoped he was an art major so he’d use his talent. He was _really_ good. Katherine couldn’t stop the silly smile that spread on her face as she held the sketch to her chest, tucking it into her notebook.

Across the room, Jack spotted Katherine’s smile and allowed himself a smile of his own. Maybe parties weren’t so bad after all.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we also meet Sarah!!
> 
> random things to know:  
> Crutchie is a dual-enrollment student, finishing High School and taking a few credit hours at college at the same time.  
> Race is my son.


	3. Dance Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and the gang have dance rehearsals! Spot's a barista! These losers are all such good friends! I love them!

*

“Damn, Race, how do ya manage to get five pirouettes every time??” Albert asked, sliding down in his socks to a straddle in the middle of the studio floor. “ I can barely get my triple and you’re over here doin’....what do ya even call that?”

“A quint!!” Jojo jumped up behind Race.

“It’s all about your supportin’ leg, Albo.” Race said, dropping into a deep second position grand plié to stretch out. “And usin’ that plié.” he slid down into a straddle too, resting his chin in his hands.

Albert rolled out of his split and stood up, attempting another pirouette with a deeper plié and hitting four turns.

“There ya go!” Race whooped, and Albert grinned, flicking his red hair from his eyes.

“Thanks Racer,” Albert said.

Racetrack Higgins was in his element. Only a month into his first semester of college and Race was happier than he had been in years. He felt free and independent and successful and for the first time, he didn’t feel judged or criticized for who he was or his interests. Within a month Race had a group of amazing friends, friends that he’d never imagined he’d be lucky enough to have. The other boys he’d met in the dance department were quickly becoming his best friends, several of them living in the same dorm building as him. He couldn’t believe that he’d found such a good friend in his roommate Spot, who was his complete opposite, but now his closest friend. Everything was going so well, Race was relieved that all the hope and faith he’d put in college being a good experience paid off. It kinda made up for how awful high school had been.

Race grinned as Albert hit another solid quadruple pirouette and jumped up from his split to high-five him.

“Nice, man!” Race cheered, “You’ll get to five in no time.”

Albert grinned at his friend and looked to the dance director as she stood at the front of the room and whistled through her fingers to get everyone’s attention.

“Pair up for partner stretching,” the director instructed, “When you’re done we’ll start choreography for the Winter Show.” the director glanced at her clipboard, “Anthony, I’m ready for you to pitch your student choreography idea if you’re ready to present it.”

Race felt his heart beat a little faster but nodded, and Albert went to pair up with Jojo after giving Race a clap on the back for luck. Romeo paired up with a girl who’d introduced herself as Sniper (and the boys were too terrified of her commandeering presence to ask why _that_ was her nickname) and Elmer paired up with a girl named Beth, who he’d been spending an awful lot of time with lately.

Race gave the dance director his best smile and took a deep breath before following her into the studio’s alcove to pitch his choreography idea. He’d been excited about the student submissions since the day he saw the flier on the dance bulletin board outside the studio on the second day of classes. Within the first week he’d pitched four or five different ideas to Spot, who despite knowing next to nothing about dance, helped him play around with ideas anyway. The following week he’d picked who he’d want in his dance, and as soon as he got it cleared by the director, they’d start _real_ rehearsals, not the attempts at rehearsals they’d been holding in their dorm’s common room.

“Okay, Anthony,” The director smiled back at Race, who was bouncing with excitement to explain his ideas. “What’ve you got for me?”

Fifteen minutes later Race emerged from the alcove with the biggest grin, giving his friends two thumbs up. The boys (and Sniper and Beth) cheered, excited about their piece.

“We’re in?” Jojo asked, and Race nodded.

“You bet we are.” he said, skipping over to his friends, who were just as excited as he was.

“Let’s start with the jazz number,” the director said, “Places, everyone!”

*

Spot used the towel in his gym bag to wipe the sweat from his face as he quickly changed after wrestling practice, already running late. He had been running late all day, which wasn’t _unusual_ for Spot, but inconvenient when your boss was getting tired of you showing up twenty minutes late, and your girlfriend was fed up with your excuses about why he couldn’t go out every night. He toweled off again, pulling on a fresh t-shirt and checking his phone as he hurried out of the locker room. He grinned at his notifications, texts from Race.

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: my dance got picked up!!!!!!!_

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: real rehearsals start on friday!!!!!_

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: ahhhhhhhhhhh_

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: what time are u working until i want to tell you about rehearsal we also started the jazz number_

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: lol do u hate dance yet_

Spot grinned at his phone, typing back quickly as he practically ran across campus to the coffee shop that he worked at (and was late for).

_Spot: i knew you’d get it_

_Spot: i work until 6 im late_

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: of course u are_

_Spot: shut up_

_RACE IS THE COOLEST: see u before 6 :D_

Spot shoved his phone in his pocket as he hurried into the coffee shop, grabbing his apron from the peg by the employee entrance and tying it on quickly, just as he heard his boss’ voice behind him.

“You’re late, Sean.”

Spot cringed a little. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“I thought we talked about this.”

“My practice went over. It won’t happen again.”

They both knew that wasn’t true, but Spot’s boss rolled his eyes and let him start his shift.

“How did practice go?” Spot gave his co-worker (friend? Did he have friends now? That was crazy to him.) Specs a nod.

“Good. I’m exhausted.”

Specs smiled. “Want me to make you something?”

“Yeah, you know what I like.”

Specs nodded, starting on Spot’s drink. Spot got to work, pushing thoughts about wrestling practice and upcoming meets from his head and focusing on getting through this shift so he could get back to his dorm. It was movie night in Kath and Sarah’s room, and he promised Race he’d be there this time.

_“It’s a bonding experience, Spot! These are your friends, they all want you there.”_

Race had a funny way of getting Spot to do things he’d sworn he’d never really do. Like making friends. And commitments. And passing statistics. He’d gone from being a troubled foster kid from Brooklyn to being the best wrestler on the school’s team, a good student, and a decent barista with amazing friends. Spot instinctively wanted to pull back and push all the good things away, knowing how bad it was going to hurt him to eventually lose it all. _Because that’s how life works. You get good, only to lose it big. I ain’t doin’ that again._

But he didn’t push them away. He went to the stupid movie nights. He watched Race’s dance rehearsals. He helped Jack move his shit back and forth from his studio to his dorm. He let Davey help him study for his history class he was struggling in. He brought his friends coffee, and genuinely enjoyed hanging out with them.

Spot looked up when Specs put his coffee down in front of him and smirked. It was the sweetest frappuccino known to man, piled high with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, and only Specs knew how to make it this good. What had started as a joke became Spot’s unironic favorite drink, and as soon as Race found out about it he laughed for a solid ten minutes.

_“That’s not coffee Spotty, that’s a milkshake. Just order a milkshake.”_

_“There’s coffee in it.”_

_“Barely.”_

“Thanks man.” Spot said, sipping at his drink and going back to his register, taking orders and writing them on cups for Specs to make. Bowery Beans was the most popular coffee shop around, probably because it was closer than the Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts (since it was located in the middle of campus) and students got pretty good discounts. Which meant that Spot was always busy when he was working. But never busy enough to notice when his friends came in.

At exactly 4:05, Katherine Plumber walked into the shop with her big planner under one arm and her messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

“Plumber!” Spot called out when she walked in, setting her already-made coffee on the counter, leaning over the counter as she grinned and picked it up, putting her two dollars in cash on the counter in exchange.

“Thanks, Spot.” she said, sipping at the drink.

“How’s it goin’?” he asked, “Got any deadlines to meet today?”

Katherine smiled. “Always. I’ve got three papers due tomorrow, and I’ve only started one of them.” she rolled her eyes. “Nothing I can’t handle, though.” She shrugged. “How about you? How was practice? You ready for your meet next week?”

Spot smirked. “How’d you know that was next week?”

“Race put it on the calendar,” Katherine said matter-of-factly. “We’re all coming.”

Spot felt himself...blushing? Was he capable of blushing?

“Ya...ya don’t gotta do that.” he stammered, “Its no big thing.”

“It’s the first meet of the season!” Katherine protested, setting her coffee down and opening her color-coded, flagged and detailed planner to next week, pointing to the square that read “SPOT WRESTLING MEET: 3PM!” in her swirly cursive handwriting, the box outlined with red sharpie.

Spot looked surprised. He wasn’t used to people caring so much. “Who else is goin’?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Kath shrugged, closing her planner. “All of us. Jack, Davey, Sarah, me, Race obviously, Jojo, Buttons, Finch…”

“I’ll be there!” Specs added from behind him, and Spot shook his head.

“Don’t you guys have class an’ stuff?” he asked, still flustered. “Ya don’t gotta come to my dumb wrestling meet.” He gave Katherine a look. “You don’ even like sports.”

Katherine looked highly offended. “I’m sorry, how do you know that? Because I’m a girl?”

“No I didn’t say…”

“Shut up,” Katherine smirked, “I like sports, I just don’t have time to watch them religiously. Don’t fight with me on this one Spot, we’re going and we’re going to be the best cheerleaders in the whole damn auditorium .”

“Oh God,” Spot groaned, eyeing the line that was backing up on the register. “Go write your papers, Plumber.”

Katherine grinned, taking her coffee and going over to her favorite seat in the corner of the shop. Spot shook his head and went back to the register, pushing the feelings about his friends out of his head.

Ten minutes later, Jack met Katherine in the shop, putting down his stuff in the seat next to hers, which she promptly pushed out of the way, and they argued lightly,

_Not arguing. Flirting endlessly. Those two need to make out and get it over with._

and after a minute Spot shouted out the coffee orders as they came up.

“I gotta latte for Katie, an iced thing for...Rachel, espresso for Ben, and…” he couldn’t contain the smirk as he set the last coffee down on the counter. “Sugar coffee for Vincent. Vincent? Vincent Van Gogh-Away-You’re-An-Idiot? Sugar Coffee for Vincent Van Get-The-Fuck-Out-Of-My-Shop.”

Jack took the coffee, shaking his head as Spot took the time to write out “Vincent Van Gogh-Away-You’re-An-Idiot” on the cup, adding “Vincent Van Get-The-Fuck-Out-Of-My-Shop” on the other side.

“You coulda made four coffees in the time it took you to come up with that and write it on this cup.” Jack said flatly, and Spot shrugged.

“Worth it.”

Jack rolled his eyes and took his drink back to his seat next to Katherine, who laughed a little too hard at the writing on the cup, giving Spot a thumbs up from across the shop.

_At least Kath thinks I’m funny._

Spot’s shift flew by and several more of his friends stopped in. He wasn’t sure he liked this, knowing every customer by name, remembering people’s orders without them needing to tell him, bantering back and forth with his friends as they came in. Davey stopped by, picking up coffee and snacks for himself and his study group. Crutchie met Jack and Katherine and the three of them worked on homework for a while until Crutchie had to go back home. Buttons and Finch stopped by after their theatre rehearsal. Spot caught himself trying to remember Race’s schedule to see what was taking him so long. It was almost 6.

“Sean, you’re the most distracted man I’ve ever met,” Danielle, Spot’s girlfriend, said to him, leaning over the counter while he worked. “You keep lookin’ at the door. I’m already here, baby.”

Spot snorted. “Yeah, yeah. I ain’t distracted, just busy.”

“Busy lookin’ at the door.” Danielle looked at her long manicured nails. “You’ll never believe what my history professor did today, he _took my phone_ , Sean. Like we’re in high school again. I’m a fucking adult, he can’t do that.”

Spot gave Danielle a look. “Dani, like all profs don’t want no one on their phones in class. It’s on the syllabus and everythin’.”

“Yeah, but no one enforces it,” Danielle pouted, running a hand through her straight black hair. “Look atchu, actually followin’ the rules. No wonder you didn’t text me back.”

“I was runnin’ late,” he said, and Danielle snorted.

“Yeah, and the sky is blue and the grass is green.”

Spot rolled his eyes. “I was gonna text you after my shift, I swear.”

“Yeah, you’d’ve better, or I’d come find you, Sean Conlon.” her words were more flirtatious than they were threatening, and Spot gave her a little smirk in response to her batting false eyelashes.

“You wanna go out tonight?” she asked next, sipping at the tea in her hands he’d given her. “Bella invited me to this party at some sorority house, we should go! It’ll be fun, _and_ she said they don’ ID.”

Spot made a face. “I don’t know, Dan.”

“Come onnnnn Seanie. I’ll wear that cute lil’ black sequin thing, and you could show off your car…”

Spot held up a hand to pause her as he took someone’s order at the counter and then making the drink, covering for Specs while he took his break.

“I’ve got a lot of homework to catch up on,” Spot lied, “Plus, I promised I’d go to this thing Kath is hostin’ on my floor.”

Danielle pouted, stomping her heel a little. “Seannnnn. You’d rather hang out with goodie-Miss-Student-Life than me?” she stuck out her bottom lip.

“I said I’d go,” he protested weakly, knowing he’d have to take Danielle somewhere super nice to make up for this later. He was going to continue but was distracted when the door to the shop dinged as it opened and Racetrack Higgins barreled through the door dramatically.

Spot couldn’t help but smile a little as he set Race’s coffee on the counter, _Dumbass_ written on the cup.

“SPOT!” Race cried, leaping gracefully over to the counter and picking up his coffee. He looked to Danielle, smiling at her.

“Hey Danielle!”

Danielle rolled her eyes at Race, going back to pouting at Spot.

“Spot, I’m living. Rehearsals went amazing, I got my Wednesday-Friday rehearsal slot I wanted, my director _loved_ my choreo, and I have a solo in the jazz piece we’re doing.” he took a long sip of his coffee upon catching his breath. Spot would never be able to understand how that boy would be able to drink straight espresso like it was nothing.

“Ay, good for you Racer,” Spot said with a smile, “I knew you’d get it. Was the solo an audition thing or nah?”

Danielle raised a brow at Spot’s genuine interest in Race’s dance thing.

“She just picked me! I didn’t want to take it, but the guys said I should. It’s just a few eight-counts, anyway.”

“Nice.” Spot went back to the register to take another order and make another coffee before resuming his conversation. “I’m happy for ya, you’ve been workin’ so hard.”

Race grinned. “It’s all comin’ together. The guys is so excited, we’ll start our real rehearsals in the studio on Friday.”

Danielle rolled her eyes, leaning across the counter to grab at Spot’s strong arm.

“So about that party baby…” she grinned, biting her bottom lip seductively. Spot sighed a little.

Race looked confused. “I thought we were goin’ to the thing with Kath and Sarah?” he asked, and Spot nodded.

“Yeah, we is. I already gots plans Dani, we’ll do somethin’ over the weekend. I promise.”

“Yeah, right.” Danielle rolled her eyes again and grabbed her bag from the floor, slinging it over her shoulder and huffing as she stormed away angrily. “Blow me off again, Sean. See what happens.”

Spot sighed as the door to the coffee shop slammed shut as his girlfriend left and he rubbed his temples with stress. Race looked him over.

“What’s with her?” Race asked, and Spot sighed.

“She wanted to go to some sorority thing tonight but we’s got plans with Kath and everyone.”

“So she’s pissed?”

“Oh yeah.”

Race smirked. “You’ll owe her a fancy dinner or somethin’,” he said, “ _Again_.”

Spot looked at his pocket, which was light on tips from this shift and he made a face. “Great. Another fancy dinner I ain’t got money for.”

Race gave him a smile anyway. “You’ll figure it out, Danielle doesn’t stay mad too long.”

Spot nodded, that was true. A few sappy texts and Danielle would be back to herself. He _did_ owe her a date though, he’d blown her off for his friends a few too many times in a row now.

“And that’s my shift,” Spot said, watching as the clock hit 6:01. “Give me two minutes to clock out and we can go.”

Race nodded, leaning against the wall as he waited for Spot.

“So what movie is Kath playin’ tonight?” Spot asked, “Is this another Disney thing?”

Race laughed. “I think it’s Moana tonight. They’s only got Disney movies and you know it.”

Spot shook his head, but would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy every movie they’d watched so far. What he’d enjoyed even more (and would never admit) was listening to his friends give their commentary on the film and singing along to the songs.

Race and Spot walked in silence back to their dorm, the sun just starting to set and the air starting to get chilly. After a few minutes of quiet Race voiced a question.

“Why don’ you invite Danielle to movie night?” Race asked and Spot winced a little.

“She don’ wanna come to that.”

“No?”

“Nah, she’d rather go out with her girlfriends.”

“Didja ask her?” Race asked, and Spot gave him a look.

“Yeah, I have.” he snorted, “She laughed in my face.”

“Oh.” Race laughed it off. “How can ya not like Disney movies?”

Spot shrugged. “I think Danielle can find somethin’ to not like about everythin’.”

“Why’s that?” Race asked, “You’ve known her for a long time, why do ya think she’s like that?”

Spot thought about that for a minute. “Ya know, I was like that for a long time too. Prob’ly why she and I’s been together so long.” he shrugged. “I guess when ya grow up with shit, you just start to expect shit from everythin’. Ya know?”

Race nodded. “Did she grow up like...like you did?” he asked carefully, and Spot shook his head.

“Nah. But she went through her own bullshit and I’s seen her through mosta it.” Spot admitted. “And we’re done talkin’ about her, cuz she’ll kill me for tellin’ you her secrets.”

Race gave Spot a smirk. “Fine, fine. We never had this conversation.”

“Damn right,” Spot said with a nod. “I only wanna hear about Disney movies for the rest of the night. No more Danielle drama.”

Race skipped a little as they walked. “I can arrange that.” and then immediately burst into song, singing “How Far I’ll Go” from Moana rather loudly, making Spot laugh. Race grinned. He loved seeing Spot smile, his mouth twisting, fighting against the grin that wanted to spread across his face.  He loved breaking down Spot’s tough-guy barriers and seeing the kind, smart, funny person beneath it. Race knew what Spot meant when he talked about expecting life to be shitty. He was ever the optimist, but he totally understood why people would become pessimistic. Life was hard, finding things and people who made you happy was hard. And before getting to college, Race was struggling with remaining optimistic too. But that had changed after meeting Spot and all their other friends, and Race really hoped that their good friends were making Spot a more optimistic person too.

Spot wasn’t ready to admit it, but they definitely were.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got to meet my two OCs in this chapter! Beth is mentioned quickly, she's Elmer's girlfriend, and my sister's self-insert OC. She shows up more later! Danielle is Spot's girlfriend, they've got quite the history and a TON of drama ahead. ;) you can see from the tags that Spot/Danielle is not endgame, but to quote my sister, I don't like to waste a bitch. So you get to learn a lot about Dani in this fic!
> 
> Spot is a wrestler and a barista completely as a fanservice to me, you're very welcome.
> 
> my sisters and I are all dancers/work in the dance industry so there's going to be plenty of dance nonsense in this story. I'll try and explain it in the notes but if you ever have questions or anything let me know!
> 
> here's the dance terms for this chapter:  
> pirouette: spins where your foot is pointed at your knee. they're pretty iconic turns! the boys are working on multiple pirouettes (quads/quints/etc).   
> plie: a deep bend at the knees  
> straddle: center split
> 
> thank you for reading!! more to come :D


	4. Semester Fun (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun scenes that happen over the course of the first semester!! this is part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put everything together but it gets a little too long so I'm breaking this into two sections!! this first section is very silly and fun.

*

Denny’s 2am

*

It was one in the morning, and Katherine was starving. Sarah was still awake studying for finals, and after working a Student Life event all evening, Katherine was beat. But she also hadn’t eaten in almost four hours, and right now nothing in the world sounded better than macaroni and cheese.

“I want mac n cheese.” Katherine announced, pulling on a sweatshirt over her pajama t-shirt and grabbing an instant mac n cheese container from her bin of food near her bed.

“Don’t burn it,” Sarah said, and Katherine stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

“I’m not gonna burn it,” she said mockingly, grabbing her lanyard with her key to the kitchenette down the hall and leaving the room.

*

“WHAT DID I SAY?” Sarah shouted, standing in the kitchen with Katherine as they both panicked, the instant cup of mac n cheese on fire, the dorm’s fire alarm blaring, and sprinklers going off in the hallway. Doors opened and students filed out of their rooms, getting wet from the sprinklers, and all shouting in panic and laughing with surprise.

“YOU SAID NOT TO BURN IT!” Katherine cried, hiding her face in her hands.

“AND WHAT DID YOU DO???” Sarah demanded, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the hallway and despite never having used one before, quickly figuring out how to turn it on and put out the microwave. She accidentally sprayed the majority of the microwave and countertop in the process, and the foam mixed with water from the sprinklers, pooling the mess onto the kitchenette floor.

“I BURNED IT.” Katherine was almost crying, but mostly laughing, and once the fire was _out_ , she doubled over with laughter. She was getting soaked from the sprinklers and she and Sarah both laughed in the center of the soaking wet kitchenette.

“Whadda ya think you’s doin’???” A rather exhausted and wet Jack Kelly demanded, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and quickly grabbing Sarah and Katherine by the wrists to pull them away from the room. The black smoke from the microwave swirled around the air still, making him nervous. He pulled the girls down the hall behind him as the students on their floor all filed into the stairwell, fire alarm blaring and sprinklers finally turning off.

“WHO FUCKING TRIED TO BURN DOWN OUR BUILDING AT ONE IN THE MORNING?” Spot Conlon yelled, arms crossed, his hair messy from sleep and sleep shirt wet from the sprinklers. Race was half awake next to him, also wet from the sprinklers.

“I’m sorry!!” Katherine moaned, leaning her face into Jack’s shoulder. Jack couldn’t help himself and wrapped his arms around Katherine as she leaned onto him. He wasn’t going to think about how freaked out he was by seeing her standing in a kitchen surrounded by black smoke, nor how her hair that normally smelled like vanilla and flowers now smelled like burning plastic.

“This is your fault?” Davey asked Katherine, his arm around Sarah’s shoulders protectively. “You don’t know how to use a microwave??”

Katherine moaned again, not looking up from Jack’s shoulder in shame. She was about to apologize again when fire alarms resumed and firefighters in full gear ran up the staircase and ushered the kids outside into the lawn in front of their building. Their whole floor was evacuated while the fire department investigated and Katherine wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at all the chaos she had caused.

Several dozen cold, tired and wet college students sat on the lawn in front of their building while they waited for the firefighters to let them all back in. A firefighter had questioned Katherine and Sarah briefly about the incident before letting them go back to their friends.

“I can’t believe you almost burned down our floor,” Sarah commented to Katherine, who was wide awake but a little bit shaken as she sat next to Jack, letting him hold onto her hand tightly. He had refused to let go of her since he’d pulled her out of the kitchen, and she found it rather endearing instead of irritating.

“I was _hungry_ ,” Katherine whined, wrapping her sweatshirt around her tighter. Jack didn’t mind when she leaned against him tiredly.

“Did you even get to eat anything?” Race asked, sitting up from where he’d been lying on the grass next to Spot.

“No,” Katherine pouted, “I burned down the kitchen instead.”

“How do you mess up instant macaroni?” Spot asked flatly, incredibly annoyed that he was awake at now two in the morning.

“I….left the cheese packet in the cup.” Katherine admitted, and all of her friends around her groaned.

“Come on, Kath!” Spot said, “Goddddd.”

“You’re kiddin’ me,” Davey said with a smirk, “You can organize events and write articles and do everything under the sun but you can’t make instant mac n cheese?”

“I am _useless_ in the kitchen!” Katherine insisted, “It’s one of my flaws!”

“I’ll say,” Specs said with a smirk behind them.

“Ya didn’t read the directions, Kath?” Romeo asked, and Katherine shot them a glare.

“Leave her alone,” Jack defended, “She ain’t eaten anythin’ in hours. We’re all mad we can’t go back to bed. It ain’t Kath’s fault.”

“Uh, yes, it is.” Spot retorted, and he and Jack stared one another down.

“It _is_ my fault,” Katherine admitted, “I’m sorry guys.”

“Hey,” Race said after a minute, “Denny’s is open, ain’t it? Why don’t we go get food? Make the best of this. By the time we get back they’ll clear the floor and we can go back to bed.”

Everyone shrugged and nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” Davey said, “I mean, we’re all awake.”

“I’ll treat,” Katherine offered, and Spot smirked.

“You bet your ass you’ll treat.” he said. “Come on, I’ll drive. I can fit five in my car.”

“I’m bettin’ we can make that five into eleven pretty fast,” Race said, “Everyone buddy up and sit on laps.”

“That’s illegal, Race.” Spot said flatly, and Race grinned.

“Uh, only if you get caught. Denny’s is like two miles away, we’ll be fine.”

So ten minutes and two miles later, eleven rather tired college kids walked into an almost empty Denny’s, occupied only by two strippers and a family of tourists.

Jack, Davey, Katherine, Sarah, Spot, Race, Romeo, Jojo, Specs, Albert and Elmer all walked into the Denny’s at almost two thirty in the morning and sat down at the biggest booth the restaurant had.

“Remind me why _we_ were  crammed in the trunk?” Davey asked, looking to his twin sister as they sat down next to one another in the booth.

At the same time, both Spot and Race said, “Tall.” by way of explanation and neither Sarah nor Davey could argue with that logic.

“You should clean your car,” Sarah told Spot, “There had to be like, eighty half used water bottles in the trunk.”

Spot shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“You aren’t sitting on them,” Davey deadpanned.

Spot smirked, and glanced over the menu, setting it down.

“Hey Kath,” he said, and Katherine looked up at him from her seat across the table next to Jack. “You know what I wanna get?”

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Spot smirked. “Mac n cheese.”

The table erupted in laughter and when their waitress came back with waters for everyone, the entire table ordered macaroni and cheese, and only macaroni and cheese.

“I hate every single one of you.” Katherine pouted as their mac n cheese arrived only a few minutes later and she started to eat, her stomach grateful after the long day without food. “This is mean.”

“Lookit that Kath, it all worked out.” Race teased, taking a bite of his macaroni too. “Dreams _do_ come true.”

The group of friends laughed again and this time Katherine laughed with them. What had been a disaster of a night had turned into a fun adventure with her friends. She was still embarrassed about causing so much trouble, but grateful they made the most of it together.

“Am I forgiven for waking everyone up?” Katherine asked as their desserts were delivered, everyone cheering.

“I forgive ya,” Albert said, chocolate frosting from his boston cream pie on his chin. “This is delicious.”

“You’re good Katherine,” Elmer assured her, taking a bite of Albert’s pie, “This was fun!”

Katherine smiled, reaching her fork over to try Albert’s pie too, impressed.

“This is actually _really_ good,” she said and Albert quickly shoved the other forks away from his plate.

“MINE.”

Everyone laughed again, and Katherine took a bite from Jack’s apple pie instead. He nudged her in the shoulder in response, so she took a bigger bite, making him laugh in protest.

“Serial pie stealer, right here.” Jack said, making Katherine laugh. She giggled and Jack did too and across the table Race snorted at them.

“So when are you two gonna...deal with this?” he asked, and Jack looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“Ya know,” Race gestured with his fork, accidentally flicking whipped cream onto Specs in the process. “You and Kath, and how you’s always flirtin’ with each other.”

Katherine looked to Jack, scooting away from him a little. “We don’t.”

Davey snorted from the other side of Jack. “ _Okay_.”

“Do we?” she looked to Jack, who shook his head.

“Nah, we’s just friends. Guys and gals can be friends, Racer.” Jack insisted, and everyone scoffed at him.

“Hey! Shuddap.” Jack crossed his arms defensively. “All ‘a you’s.”

Davey snickered and Jack pointed a finger at him. “You stay outta this.” Davey knew _exactly_ how Jack felt about Katherine, but there was no way that Jack was going to deal with those feelings at a Denny’s at almost three in the morning.

Katherine was blushing, shoving the plate of pie across the table to Race, who grinned and finished it quickly. The awkwardness between her and Jack started to grow and Katherine tried to hide her disappointment. He’d quickly become one of her best friends (though she wasn’t about to admit that to him, it’d go right to his head), and she didn’t want to think about being anything more than friends just yet. Did she want it? Maybe. But she didn’t want to ruin their friendship by messing around with feelings.

“Are we done here?” Katherine asked, standing and taking her wallet from her pocket to pay the bill. “I’d love to actually get some sleep.”

Everyone groaned and nodded, getting up from the table and following Katherine to the counter to pay, mumbling things about morning classes and wet hallways and how Katherine owed them breakfast for ruining the kitchen with the toaster oven in it. After they’d thanked the Denny’s staff and piled back into Spot’s car it only took the tired students ten minutes to get back to their dorm, which looked like nothing had ever happened to it. The lights and sirens from a few hours ago were gone, and the hallway was dry already after the sprinklers went off. The kitchen was closed off, a note taped to the door about maintenance coming that week to repair the damage and sorry for the inconvenience. Everyone said goodnight and went back to their respective dorms, just as the clock struck 3:45am.

“If anyone wakes me up early tomorrow, the paramedics will be here for a very different reason,” Spot announced, making Race laugh, as he closed the door to their dorm.

Sarah and Davey broke off and went back to their rooms, leaving Jack and Katherine walking down the hall side by side. They stopped in front of Katherine and Sarah’s room, awkwardness resuming between them despite being the only two in the hallway.

“Thanks for Denny’s,” Jack said, and Kath smiled.

“Sorry I set the kitchen on fire.”

Jack gave her a little smile. “I’m just glad you’re okay. That was kinda scary.”

Katherine nodded. “Yeah.” she hesitated, awkwardness filing the silence between them. She felt frustration building. “Can we not do this?” she asked, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Do what?”

“This….awkwardness. Race is an idiot. I don’t care if we’re flirting or not or whatever. I just want to keep doing what we’re doing…okay?”

Jack gave her a smile. “Okay. I’d like that.”

“I don’t want it to be weird.”

“Me neither.” Jack agreed. “I like us just the way we is.”

“So do I.” she said. “You’re…you’re my best friend. I don’t want that to get weird because Race made some comment.”

“Oh, _I’m_ your best friend?” Jack grinned widely. “That’s very good to know. Me? Miss Katherine Popularity Plumber’s Best Friend. Who would’ve thunk it?”

“Ugh, you are the most im _poss_ ible boy,” she told him, shoving his shoulder a little. He laughed and so did she.

“I’m just sayin’! That’s pretty special. I’m honored.” Jack’s nose crinkled as he laughed and Katherine felt herself melting.

“Go to bed, idiot.” she teased, shoving him away.

He laughed and started down the hall, waving at her as he started to his room.

“Ay, Kath,” he called just as she opened her door. She turned back to look at him.

“You’s my best friend too.” Jack said, sincerity in his tone and expression and Katherine realized just how important this was to him. “Ain’t nothin’ gonna change that. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” she smiled, “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night, Kath.”

Katherine let a ridiculously big grin spread across her face as she closed her dorm door and pulled off her jacket, exhaustion finally starting to hit her.

“Did you kiss him??” Sarah asked from her bed, sitting up to see the smile on Katherine’s face.

“No!” Katherine insisted, balling up her jacket and throwing it at Sarah, “Don’t talk to me. Go to bed.”

Sarah giggled and rolled over, flicking off her light. “Okaayyyyy, fine. Don’t tell me.”

Katherine was still smiling as she laid down on her bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin. _You’re his best friend too._

*

Poker Night

*

Race eyed his friends around the table, glancing at the cards in his hand and twisting his cigarette in his hand. He didn’t smoke, the school didn’t allow smoking on campus (and especially not in the dorms), but he liked having cigarettes anyway. He chewed them sometimes, a nervous habit he’d had since high school, but he hadn’t actually _smoked_ in quite a while. Since he’d gotten to college, he hadn’t smoked at all, actually.

“I fold.” Davey said, across the table, “I don’t know why you insisted I play this, I have the worst poker face in the world, probably.”

Race gave him a smirk. “You’s not wrong Dave.” he told him, “You’s _pretty_ bad at this.”

Davey pouted, putting his hand down. Race looked at his remaining opponents. Jack had bad cards and was attempting to look like he knew what he was doing. Albert had only played poker once in his life and it was pretty obvious. Elmer was thoroughly distracted by his girlfriend sitting next to him, asking him questions about the cards (as if he knew the answers). Katherine and Spot were really his only competition here. Race had the advantage over Spot because he knew him well enough that he could read his tells pretty fast. He watched his patterns for a few hands before he had him figured out. Katherine had actually won two hands so far, surprising Race greatly. He had no idea Katherine knew how to play poker, and he was not expecting her to be this good at it.

“You’s scary good at this, Racer.” Jack told him, “How ya even know how to play poker this well?”

Race shrugged. “Taught myself. Turns out I ain’t so bad at gambling.”

“No one’s _good_ at gambling,” Davey protested, “It’s about luck. And lying.”

“I guess I’m good at lyin’ then.” Race said, sticking his tongue out at Davey and then glancing at Jack. “You’s gonna fold Jackie or am I gonna have to take all your money again?”

“Nah,” Jack set his jaw. “I _know_ what I’m doin’.” he took another card when Race dealt them, and fought against his frustration. Race snickered.

“You foldin’ yet?”

“Shut it, Race.” Jack grumbled.

Katherine glanced at Spot, who shook his head and folded.

“I’m out.”

“Me too,” Albert said, sighing dramatically.

“Alright, Elm and Beth whatcha got?” Race asked, and Elmer set his and Beth’s hands out on the table. Nothing. Race grinned, taking their portion of the pot and shoving it to the middle of the table.

“Jackie?”

Jack grumbled and set down his cards, which were worse than Elmer’s cards, and Race tried not to laugh.

“Alright Kath,” Race gave her a grin. “It’s down ta you and me, sweetheart. Show me whatcha got.”

Katherine broke her poker face to grin as she spread her cards at the same time Race did.

“Aww, that’s too bad Kathy, you was doin’ so good!” Race teased as he dragged the pot closer to him, having won the hand. “Looks like I win again.”

Katherine held up a hand. “Actually, we’re tied. Slow down on your victory lap, Racetrack.”

Race narrowed his eyes. “I just won this round, that means I win the pot. Best three outta five.”

“Yeah, but you only won two.” Katherine said, “And I won two.”

“And...Spot...won once.” Race pouted, glaring at Spot, who gave him a grin.

“HAH.”

Race glared harder.

“So let’s make this interesting.” Katherine said, “Especially since you’re _so good_ at gambling.”

“I’m listenin’.”

Katherine smirked. “Winner takes all. One more hand.”

“Fine.” Race said, “I’ll beat ya in this one too.”

“Want to make it _more_ interesting?” Kath asked, and Race grinned.

“Sounds like you’s doubtin’ me.”

“I play Jack’s hand too.” she gestured to Elmer and his girlfriend Beth, “Like Elmer’s playing Beth’s hand. I’ll play Jack’s.”

Jack looked offended. “You think I can’t hold my own?”

Katherine shook her head. “Aww, Jack of course not...I _know_ you can’t hold your own. You’ve lost every round. Let me help you.” she leaned over, bumping his shoulder with hers. “Think of me as the ace up your sleeve.”

“Ain’t no aces up anyone’s sleeves,” Race said firmly, “No cheatin’, Kath!”

Katherine laughed. “It’s a figure of speech, Race.”

Jack gave Katherine a lopsided grin. “Aight, fine. But I get a cut when you win.”

“Of course.” Katherine agreed and Jack shrugged.

“Deal us in, Racer.”

Race grumbled and shuffled the cards expertly, dealing a hand for Kath and then one for Jack, and then himself. Albert and Spot positioned themselves behind Race, and Elmer, Beth, Davey and Jack behind Katherine as the game began. Race quickly lost his confidence but not his poker face when he realized that Katherine was just as good (maybe even better??) than he was at this. He felt his annoyance growing and patience thinning as the game continued and Kath kept betting more and more.

“If you’s actually cheatin’ I’m out.” Race said, “And I’ll win.”

Katherine raised one eyebrow. “You think I’m cheating?”  

“Kath’rine don’ cheat, Race.” Jack spoke up, “Putcha money where ya mouth is.”

Race narroweed his eyes and raised his bet, and Katherine raised hers too. Race grinned when he showed his cards.

“Full house.” he said, starting to take the pot, but Katherine held up her finger.

“Oh, I don’t know.” she said, and laid her cards in front of her. “Royal flush.”

Race’s eyes widened.

“Dammit.” he muttered and Katherine laughed, taking the pot for herself.

“I win!”

“ _WE_ win,” Jack reminded her, but he was grinning too. “You’s better than I thought, Ace.”

Katherine smirked at the nickname and gave Race a smile.

“Better luck next time, Race. That was fun, we should do that again.”

Race groaned, shoving his bets into the pile and toward Katherine. Spot and Albert both howled with laughter at Race’s bragging from earlier that evening being turned on him.

“You bet we’ll be doing it again,” Race said, his grin back and disappointment in losing buried. “And I ain’t gonna go easy on you next time, You’s gonna be sorry you challenged me like this, Kath’rine.”

Katherine grinned, dividing her portion of the winnings from Jack’s. “Sure,” she teased, “I think you’ll find I’m _always_ up for a challenge.”

Race grinned, sore feelings from losing quickly evaporating. “Same time next Friday?” he asked, and Katherine nodded.

“You’re on.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:  
> I don't know anything about poker. i did very minimal research on poker because i'm lazy. use your imagination. I imagine that Kath is a pretty good gambler too, and she has to win with both her hand and Jack's to beat Race in all or nothing. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'd love to see your thoughts. the next part focuses more on Spot and Danielle and it's full of draaaaammmaaaaa.


	5. Semester Fun (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun scenes that happen over the course of the first semester!! this is part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Spot is a good boyfriend, Danielle is jealous of Spot's friends, and their drama starts to rise.

Nail Salon

*

_You’s a good boyfriend, Spot._ Spot Conlon told himself as he drove over to his girlfriend’s dorm to pick her up, running about ten minutes late, per the norm. Danielle didn’t seem to phased as he pulled up and unlocked the door.

“Hey baby,” she cooed, pecking a kiss to his cheek and wiping the lip gloss from it after. “You know where you’s goin’?”

“Yeah, yeah. I gotcha. Nail place on 5th, right?”

Danielle nodded. “Yeah. Look at this mess, Sean.” she held her nails out so he could see, but Spot didn’t really see anything wrong with them. Her left middle finger had a bandaid wrapped around it.

“Didja cut yaself?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“No, I didn’t cut myself. My nail fuckin’ cracked. Hurt like a bitch too. Now I gotta get a whole new set. They’re growin’ out anyways, but still, it’s a pain in the ass, ya know?”

Spot nodded. “I like the colors though, whatcha gonna get this time?”

Danielle peered at her nails, picking at the edges of them. “Prob’ly the same, but reverse. Black with pink glitter this time. And I want them longa’, these are too short.”

“I thought you said it cracked, ain’t it too long?” Spot asked and Danielle gave him a look.

“No, it means the acrylic is old. Keep up, Seanie.”

Spot smirked. He’d never understand anything about the beauty world, and he really didn’t care if he did.

“I think I’m gonna get my toes done too,” Danielle mused, “Can we afford that?” she questioned and Spot nodded.

“We can afford whateva’ you want. Today is Dani day.” he told her, and Danielle smiled.

“Good. As it should be.”

Spot smirked. “In your world, every day is Dani day.”

Danielle laughed. “It should be. I’m a gift.”

Spot snorted. “You’s a gift alright.” She leaned over and cuddled against his arm as he drove.

“I’ve missed ya, Sean.” she said, “I feel like we’s barely seen each other.”

Spot nodded. “I know.” he hesitated as he turned a corner, avoiding pedestrians crossing without looking at the light, and then he glanced at Danielle still resting against his arm. “Sorry ‘bout that Dani. I’s been busy.”

“Busy doin’ a lot of things without me.” she pouted, and Spot gave her a look.

“I’s invited you to stuff and you don’t wanna come.” he pointed out, and Danielle pouted, sitting up and letting go of his arm.

“I don’t wanna spend time with ya weirdo friends. I wanna spend time just you ‘n me.” she whined.

“Dan, whenever you want to go places it’s out to clubs or parties. That ain’t my idea of a good time and ya know’s it.”

Danielle rolled her eyes. “When did you become such a stick in the mud? We used to have so much fun goin’ out and livin’ life!”

Spot frowned, slamming on the breaks as a taxi cab cut in front of them. He let out a string of curses at the taxi in front of him and laid on his horn, shaking his head. Danielle wasn’t phased, waiting for his response.

“Dan, I can’t go out partyin’ when I’m workin’, takin’ four classes, and have wrestlin’ practice every day. If I get bad grades I get kicked off the damn team, and if I’m off the team, I lose my scholarships. You’s gotta work with me a lil bit babe, I can’t do everythin’.” Spot sighed, looking to Danielle, who seemed to soften.

“Yeah.” she said, frowning a little. “I...I guess I just thought we’d be spendin’ more time together’s all. Havin’ fun like we used ta.”

“We can still have fun,” Spot insisted. “You should try to get to know my weirdo friends, they’s pretty fun.”

Danielle made a face. “Mhm.”

“And Kath is always hostin’ parties that are safe and end at reasonable times,” Spot added, and Danielle rolled her eyes.

“Sean, these nerds have ruined your definition of “fun”. What’s the point of a party if it’s safe and reasonable?” she snorted. “I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

Danielle meant the words as a joke, but when Spot glanced at her next to him she had a look on her face that he’d only seen a handful of times from her. Sincerity. He shook it off.

_Just treat her to her nails, tell her she looks good, buy her a nice dinner. She’s not gonna be mad at you’s forever._

“Look,” Spot said after a second, “Forget all the dumb shit I’ve done lately, let’s just have a good day, ‘kay?” he offered, and Danielle nodded.

“Fine.” she pulled the bandaid off her nails as Spot searched for parking on 5th Avenue near the nail salon she wanted to go to. He found it, expertly parked, and got out of the car, opening the door for Danielle and taking her hand as she got out.

“Sean?” she asked as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

“Yeah?”

“After this can we get food at that little sushi place back home?” she asked, and Spot raised an eyebrow.

“In Brooklyn?”

“Yeah. You know the one.”

Spot did. There was a little sushi restaurant in their old neighborhood, where they’d gone on several of their first dates. He’d taken her to dinner there after the most disastrous homecoming dance of either of their lives and made the night a blast. He’d met her there after her mom split and let her cry about it all night. They’d met there after Spot got kicked out of school, and again when he got put into his fourth Brooklyn group home. He took her there to get her out of her house when her dad went nuts. They celebrated every anniversary at that restaurant. A lot of the biggest moments in their relationship happened at that restaurant. Whenever things were rough they’d go there to regroup and things seemed better. Spot didn't realize that they were at sushi restaurant level issues yet, but whatever would make Danielle happy, he'd do.

“Yeah babe, we can go there.” he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Whateva’ you want.”

Danielle allowed herself a smile. “Good.” she leaned into him a little, and smiled as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Spot opened the door to the nail place, holding it open for Danielle and then following her inside the small nail salon. Danielle took a seat at one of the nail stations and told the tech what she wanted done, giving Spot a smile as he sat down in the little seating area in front, reading a magazine while he waited for her.

Ten minutes of peaceful spa music and nail polish fumes were interrupted when the door chimed open and Spot looked up to see his best friends walk through the door.

“You’re kiddin’ me,” Spot said as he looked up and saw Jack, Katherine and _Race_ of all people, walk through the door.

“Ay! Spotty!” Race laughed, “What’re ya doin’ here?”

Spot smirked, greeting his friends. “I’m takin’ Danielle to get her nails done. What’s _you_ guys doin’ here?” he asked, and Jack shrugged.

“I’m takin’ Kath to get _her_ nails done.” he said and Katherine nodded.

“He owes me $30.” She said by way of explanation.

“And I’m third wheelin’.” Race said with a grin.

“Third wheelin’ what? I thought you’s weren’t datin’,” Spot said, to which Katherine and Jack both adamantly agreed.

“We’re not.” Jack and Katherine said at the same time and Race grinned.

“They is, but they’s just don’ know it yet.” Race insisted and Spot rolled his eyes. He glanced behind him to Danielle, who definitely noticed who’d entered the salon and was masking her disappointment with anger.

“Just wait with Spot, Jack.” Katherine instructed as she was led to go sit at the station next to Danielle’s.

Jack shrugged and took a seat next to his friend, flipping through a magazine that Spot handed him. Spot raised an eyebrow at Race.

“Whadda ya doin’, Racer?” Spot asked as Race took a seat in one of the pedicure spa chairs.

“Gettin’ my toes done. I didn’t come with just to bug Jack and Kath, ya know.” Race grinned as he rolled up his ripped jeans to put his feet in the tub.

Spot glanced at Jack and they both laughed, going back to their magazines.

“Dani still mad?” Jack asked casually after a few minutes of quiet, and Spot shrugged, not looking up from his magazine.

“I think she’s mos’ly over it. Imma take her to dinner tonight to be’s sure.”

“Yeah? Where at?” Jack asked, and Spot flipped his magazine.

“Lil’ place in Brooklyn.” Spot said and Jack set down his magazine in his lap.

“You’s goin’ back home?” Jack asked, and Spot bristled a little.

“Ain’t gotta _home_.” Spot protested.

“Brooklyn’s as close ta home’s ya got Spot,” Jack pointed out. “Like how Lower Manhattan’s as close to home as I’s got.”

Spot didn’t comment on how true that was.

“Yeah, so’s I’m takin’ her back to Brooklyn for the night. We’ll be back though, I’s got class in the mornin’.” Spot turned to Jack and gave him a smirk. “So why do ya owe Kath $30?”

Jack groaned a little, glancing over to Katherine, who was attempting to make small talk with Danielle next to her.

“I maaaaay have lost a bet,” Jack admitted, and Spot raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Jack sighed, elaborating. “So when Dave studies he gets hyper-focused, right? And he don’t pay attention to what’s goin’ on around him.”

“Okay?” Spot knew what Jack meant, he’d seen Davey’s hyper-focused study habits in action.

“So’s Kath was all, ‘let’s see how much weird stuff’s we can do before he notices us, and he noticed me first, so’s I lost.” Jack explained, and Spot’s smirk threatened to turn into a smile.

“What’d ya do?” he asked, and Jack shook his head in shame.

“I was paintin’.”

“Paintin’ what?” Spot’s smirk grew.

“Paintin’ Dave, studyin’. On a posterboard, right behind’s him. Finally noticed, but only cuz Kath started laughin’ and it broke his concentration. So _technically_ I coulda gotten away with it.”

Spot snorted. “Please tell me ya got a picture of that.”

“I didn’t,” Jack said, grinning. “But Kath did.”

Spot shook his head in amusement as Jack walked over to Katherine’s nail station, asked for her phone, argued with her lightly over it, insisted it was just to show Spot that picture of Dave, and Katherine obliged, glaring as she realized that Jack already knew her phone passcode without asking for it. Jack finally arrived back in front of Spot and showed him the photo, which made Spot laugh harder than he wanted to admit. Davey glared into the camera wearing the same expression as the one Jack had drawn, Jack looking far too proud as he stood next to his somewhat sloppy painting on the poster behind his roommate.

“This is amazin’.” Spot said, “You cherish that.”

Jack laughed. “Oh you know’s I will.” Jack returned Katherine’s phone to her and she shook her head, going back to focusing on her nails. She was trying her best to be nice to Spot’s girlfriend, who was making it rather hard to be nice to. Katherine had met Danielle a handful of times and got a bad vibe every time. But she loved Spot and wanted him to be happy, so she really wanted to love Danielle too. But Danielle seemed pretty adamant on _not_ being Katherine’s friend. Which, to Katherine, was only seen as a challenge.

“So, what’s your major?” Katherine asked Danielle, and Danielle didn’t even look up from her manicure.

“Don’ know yet.”

Katherine nodded. “Well, it’s your first year, you don’t have to have everything figured out yet anyway.” Katherine said, “Anything you’re leaning towards?”

“Not really.”

“Oh-kayyy.” Katherine sighed a little. The awkward silence resumed, but Katherine was persistent. “How long have you and Spot been together?” she asked, and Danielle looked at her skeptically.

“Four years, but I don’t see how that’s none of ya’s business.” Danielle said flatly.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to pry,” Katherine amended, “I was just curious. He’s a great guy.”

Danielle snorted. “So how long’s you been with Jack-ass over there?”

_Jack-ass, that’s funny. I’ll have to remember that one._ Katherine shook her head.

“Oh, no, we’re not dating or anything. We’re just friends.”

Danielle snorted. “Yeah.”

Katherine pouted a little, annoyed but determined to be nice to this girl. “So, you’re from Brooklyn too?” she asked and Danielle sighed, glaring at her.

“Listen, Lil Miss Friendly. I don’t gotta tell you nothin’. And if you think’s you’s gonna invite Sean to stuff tonight, makin’ him break another date, you’ve got another thing comin’.”

Katherine’s eyes widened and the nail techs both glanced at each other nervously.

“I-I…” Katherine shook her head. “Danielle, I don’t mean to interrupt or anything, I promise. You and Spot can do whatever you had planned, we won’t sidetrack him.” She frowned, looking away and Danielle refused to feel bad about it.

“Good.” she spat.

Across the salon, Spot didn’t miss Danielle’s tone, and really wanted to step in and defend Katherine, who was most certainly just trying to be nice, but he forced himself to ignore it.

_Don’t get involved. Whenever you’s open ya mouth you’s get it wrong. Kath’s tough. Dani’s tough. They’re fine._

Jack noticed Danielle’s tone too and glanced over to Katherine, who looked offended and just a little hurt.

“Dani don’t like Kath too much, huh?” Jack asked, and Spot winced.

“Dani don’t like none of you’s too much.” Spot muttered and Jack snorted.

“She likes me.”

“She likes you cuz she’s known ya for years.” Spot said, “She don’t like no one else cuz I’s been spendin’ so much time hangin’ out with Race and you and Dave and Kath and not enough with her.” he explained, making sure Danielle couldn’t hear him talking about her.

“I guess that’s fair,” Jack admitted, “She’s prob’ly used to spendin’ lotsa time just you ‘n her.”

“Yeah.” Spot agreed. “But I like hangin’ out wit’ you guys, too.”

Jack shoved Spot’s shoulder. “How many times ya blown her off this semester to do dumb shit with us? We’ll be here Spot, you keep pissin’ off Danielle and she won’ be.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Spot sighed. “I know’s it. I’m tryin’ to show her a nice time tonight, to make it up ta her.”

“Good.” Jack said, patting Spot’s shoulder. Moments later, Race took a seat next to Spot and held out his feet for Spot and Jack to see.

“Tadaaaaa!” Race laughed, showing off his clear polished toes.

“No fancy colors, Racer?” Jack asked, and Race laughed.

“Nah, they get’s messed up when I dance so what’s the point?” he shrugged. “But that lady fixed my blisters so’s I’m happy.”

“Glad you’re happy.” Jack said with a nod. “But I ain’t payin’ for you too, only Kath. I don’ owe ya nothin’.”

“Nothin’ this week,” Race countered, hopping up from his seat to pay the lady at the desk before returning to Spot and Jack’s waiting spot.

“Whatcha talkin’ about?” Race asked, taking Spot’s magazine from his hand, sticking his tongue out at him as Spot was going to protest. He rolled his eyes instead, giving Race the magazine and scrolling through his phone instead. “Somethin’ good, I hope.”

“Spot’s relationship problems,” Jack said flatly, thoroughly bored with his magazine, tossing it back onto the stack next to him.

“Shuddap.” Spot said, rolling his eyes. “Ain’t none of ya’s business.”

Race elbowed Spot. “It’s _my_ business,” he protested, “You tell’s me everythin’.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. _Spot Conlon opening up to someone? No._

“Race, you and I’s both know that you don’t know everythin’ about me. An’ ya prob’ly never will.” Spot said without looking up from his phone.

“Fine, that’s fair, but you’s sure do complain about Danielle ta me.” Race said, decent enough to keep his voice quiet so Danielle wouldn’t hear him across the salon.

Spot looked up. “You’s right. And it’s pretty shitty of me. If I got’s issues with Dani, I should be talkin’ to her about it. Not dumpin’ it on you.”

Race looked a little surprised and then softened, his voice getting serious. “I didn’t mean to call ya out Spotty, you know I don’ mind it if ya rant to me. And I ain’t gonna tell no one.”

Jack narrowed his eyes when he saw Spot’s expression shift just ever so slightly to softness. For a minute he realized where Danielle might be comin’ from, being frustrated with Spot lately. He was a very different person today than he was even six months ago, before the semester started. Spot Conlon was a hardass boy from Brooklyn, too reckless for his own good, didn’t care about anyone or anything. He cared about his car, his girlfriend, and wrestling, which was really more of a ticket into college than it was a career path. Jack had known him long enough to know that Spot was much more than what he appeared on the surface (and a lot less intimidating once you got to know him,) but it took him _years_ to get to that point. How Racetrack Higgins managed to get closer to Spot Conlon in a matter of months than Jack had in years blew his mind. Danielle was probably just as confused as to who her boyfriend was becoming, since he was already so very different than he had been before going to college.

“Yeah,” Spot shifted, rubbing at his nose. “Thanks.”

Race read his body language and quickly dropped the subject, turning to Jack instead.

“Jackie can we _please_ get McDonalds after this?” Race asked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Race, you’s an adult, you don’t gotta ask me about goin’ to McDonalds-”

“But I wanna go with you and Kath, you’s always make things interestin’ when we go places.”

“That’s ridiculous, like what?”

“Like the time she dared you to eat four large fries by yourself and you did, and the time you dared her to wear her pajamas everywhere we went, and-”

Spot was half listening in amusement to Race and Jack’s bantering, but he met Danielle’s eyes across the salon and felt a pang of sadness when he saw the disappointment and hardness in her expression. He felt bad; bad that she felt slighted again, bad that he was letting her down again without even meaning to, and bad that their date was unintentionally interrupted.

But then Spot started to get mad. He was annoyed that he was being pulled in different directions. And mad that Danielle was a professional at making him feel guilty for things that weren’t his fault. And that she couldn’t even _try_ to get along with his friends, or at least be nice to them. They were nothing but nice to her, why couldn’t she be just a _little_ nice back? Would it kill her to do something for someone other than herself? To think about him for a change and not just what _she_ _wanted_ him to do? No. It always had to be about Danielle. What Danielle wanted, what Danielle needed, who Danielle liked and who Danielle hated. Spot didn’t have a say, and his friends or plans or schedule were just an inconvenience to her.

Spot huffed, crossing his arms a little and tuning out his friends as he tried to calm down. He didn’t want to fight with Danielle anymore. He didn’t want to make this worse. But he was frustrated, and when Spot got frustrated, he usually made bad decisions and said things he didn’t mean.

“You okay, Spotty?” Race asked, noticing how tense his roommate was getting. Race put a gentle hand on Spot’s arm, making him flinch instinctively. Race carefully removed his hand, a worried look on his face. “Spot?”

Spot shook his head. “I’m fine, Race. Don’ worry ‘bout it.”

Race wanted to protest, but Jack slung an arm around his shoulders, holding him back as Danielle’s manicure ended and she stalked toward them, Spot standing to meet her. She didn’t say hello to Race or Jack, sliding her newly manicured hand onto Spot’s arm. Spot paid for her manicure and left after saying goodbye to his friends.

Jack and Race turned and watched out the windows as Spot and Danielle both started arguing on the sidewalk in front of the salon, Danielle stomping away in her heels, Spot following her, their yelling match continuing. Jack met Race’s eyes and they both frowned.

“Poor Spotty.” Race said quietly, and Jack winced a little.

_Yeah. Poor Spotty._

*

Spot and Danielle had fought before. _A lot_ . They both had pretty abrasive personalities, and they were both extremely headstrong, so they clashed pretty often. They’d fought before and they’d fight again. Arguing after the nail salon was nothing in comparison to past fights, and while they both said things they probably didn’t mean, they both quickly buried their actual feelings and ignored their problems once again. They were almost silent the entire drive to Brooklyn, and despite how badly Spot did _not_ feel like going back to their old neighborhood, he’d promised. And he wasn’t going to break anymore promises.

Brooklyn was familiar. Usually familiarity was associated with comfort. But not for Spot. The familiarity of Brooklyn was now laced with scattered bad memories. The guy he was in Brooklyn left a bad taste in his mouth, and he wasn’t ready to recognize it but a fleeting thought crossed his mind as he and Danielle walked through their old neighborhood streets together.

_Race wouldn’t like who you were here._

_None of your friends would._

“You got a meet tomorrow, yeah?” Danielle asked, and Spot nodded.

“Yeah.” he buried whatever insecurity he felt about being back in Brooklyn and reminded himself that he was King of Brooklyn for a reason. He squared his shoulders. “You wanna come?”

Danielle shrugged. “Sure. What time?”

“Four.”

“I’ll be there.” Danielle held Spot’s hand as they walked, silently appreciating that Spot instinctively took the route far from her father’s apartment. She had absolutely no desire to see her family today. Despite this, she already felt more comfortable being home. Things felt right here. Spot was King, she was his Queen. There were no other people getting in the way of that here. They could be alone, they could be _them_.

Spot stopped abruptly as did Danielle, when they’d arrived at their sushi restaurant. Or, where their sushi restaurant _should_ be. The restaurant was closed up, a giant “For Sale” sign in the window, and the neon sign turned off. Danielle gasped, dropped Spot’s hand and shaking her head, looking to him with slight panic.

“It….it’s closed?” she asked, her voice just a little choked.

“I…” Spot shook his head, both Danielle and him going to the window of the closed sushi restaurant and peering inside. The tables were dusty, chairs resting on top of some of them. It looked like a ghost town, like in the movies. Like a restaurant had never been there.

“When did this happen?” Danielle snapped, anger filling her tone. “What the fuck?”

Spot frowned. “I...I dunno. I’m so sorry Dani-”

“No,” Danielle shoved him away. “Don’t say sorry to me. It’s a dumb restaurant, I don’t care.”

“We can go to the Italian place if you want,” Spot suggested, and Danielle nodded.

“Yeah. Whatever.”

Spot nodded, taking her hand in his again, not missing that there were tears filling Danielle’s eyes as she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Spot held up his hands in surrender. He knew when Danielle wanted affection she’d come to him, and he wasn’t about to force her to deal with her feelings.

“Fuck this borough.” Danielle muttered as she followed Spot down a sidestreet to the Italian restaurant a few blocks away. “Nothin’ in this damn city can just _stay_ the _same_.”

Spot didn’t comment. He didn’t think about the sushi restaurant either, and all the memories he’d had there. Something about getting there and finding it closed felt….ominous. A pit was forming in his stomach, and it only grew as Danielle wiped at her eyes angrily as they entered the Italian restaurant, greeted by Spot’s third or fourth cousin (twice removed) and seated at the nicest table like the Brooklyn royalty they once were.

Spot tried to make jokes and make Danielle laugh, fixing the bad date night they’d experienced so far. He partially succeeded, they enjoyed their dinner and for a short while, things felt the way they used to be. But that pit in Spot’s stomach didn’t go away as he drove them back to school, Dani falling asleep in the passenger’s seat next to him as they crossed the bridge to take them back to Manhattan.

Things were changing. And he wasn’t really sure if he was as ready for it as he thought he was.

*

Wrestling Meet

*

Spot had been to hundreds of wrestling meets in his life. He’d been in wrestling since elementary school; his first social worker insisted it’d be a “healthy way for him to deal with his aggression”. He continued through all three high schools he’d attended, and despite the trouble he got himself into throughout his high school experience, Spot was a successful wrestler and won himself a full ride scholarship for sports. Which then meant he was on the school’s team, and had practice every day after his classes, needed to maintain good grades, and wrestle in all the meets. Going to meets was nothing new to Spot. But college meets were a whole ‘nother playing field.

Spot was used to being the most intimidating one in the room, despite being in the lower weight-class and one of the shortest members of the team, he was terrifyingly strong and _knew it_. But he suddenly felt like the smallest person in the whole school, surrounded by boys three times his height and weight in a gym full of spectators.

Spot ignored his self doubt, puffing his chest and flexing his muscles and trying to focus. He ignored the minor argument he’d had with Danielle earlier, he ignored the fact that he hadn’t really eaten anything substantial today, and he ignored the homework he had due tomorrow that he hadn’t started yet.

_You knows whatcha doin’._ He told himself, _Ain’t no different than high school._

“You scared, Conlon?” one of the other guys on the team asked, elbowing Spot in the shoulder.

“Ain’t scared of nothin’,  Morris.” Spot said flatly. “With your practice rec’rd I think’s you oughta be the one who’s scared.”

Morris Delancey growled, rearing back to hit Spot, who didn’t back down, but was interrupted by a girl in Spot’s weight class, who stepped on Morris’ heel as he took a step forward, and he spun to glare at her.

“Can you please _not_ get us disqualified this time?” Smalls demanded, crossing her arms as she glared up at Morris’ menacing form. “Leave the freshman alone.”

Morris rolled his eyes and stalked over to his brother, leaving Spot and Smalls alone.

“I don’t need ya help,” Spot started, and Smalls gave him a smirk.

“Oh, I know ya don’t. I just want to actually compete this time. Last year that moron and his brother got the whole team kicked outta finals.” she shook her head. “And I think you deserve a chance to compete, you’s really good, Conlon.”

Spot nodded in agreement. “Thanks, Smalls. Good luck out there today.”

Smalls gave Spot a wink. “I don’ need luck. You do, freshie.”

Spot smirked. He felt his insecurity evaporating as he looked through the stands and saw his friends huddled together, waving at him madly. Race, Specs, Jack, Davey, Katherine, Jojo, Finch and Albert all sat proudly on the gym bleachers, waving and cheering for him.

“SPOTTY!!” Race’s high voice cut through the crowd and Spot snorted, waving back. “YOU GOT THIS!” Race shouted.

“Came with your own cheerin’ squad, eh Conlon?” Oscar, Morris’s brother asked condescendingly. “Real cute.”

“Shut up,” Spot snapped back, pulling an arm over his head to stretch out. “Don’t see no one cheerin’ for you. Must’ve gotten one look atcha personality, eh?”

Oscar glared but ignored Spot with a warning look from his brother.

_You got this._ Spot replayed Race’s words over and over as the match started, continually looking at the stands, waiting for Danielle to show up, since she promised she’d be there. He typically felt better when she was at his meets, he always wanted to do his best and show off for her. He tried not to be disappointed by her being late.

_Look at those idiots up there,_ he reminded himself, _Cheerin’ an’ wavin’ signs an’ shit. That’s for you. They’s here just for you._

Spot felt his disappointment with Danielle receding as his friends hollered and shouted and cheered when it was his turn to wrestle. He won the round easily, and laughed as his friends all went ballistic with joy. They were nice enough to show up, unlike his girlfriend.

_No. Don’t be bitter._

None of his friends knew anything about wrestling. In fact, most of them admitted that they didn’t even know the school had a wrestling team until they became friends with him, but now they were the biggest fans the team had. Race had even come to a couple of his practices just so he could learn about the sport. Spot didn’t think that he could name anyone in his entire life who was so quick to support him as Race was. Race didn’t know everything about him, didn’t know much about his background aside from what he’d told him, and he still supported him. It was... _nice_ . It was nice to have someone excited about things for you, excited to show up and follow through on commitments because they _care_.

By the time the meet was over, Spot forgot about Danielle’s broken promises. He was thrilled he did so well in his first college meet, and his friends were thrilled they got to see him compete. Jack declared that they go out for ice cream to celebrate, even though Spot insisted it wasn’t necessary.

Race was practically bouncing with excitement as the group started from the gym with Spot.

“You was awesome, Spotty!!” Race grinned, jumping up and down next to his best friend. “That was so excitin’! Are all sports this fun?”

Spot crossed his arms, grinning. “Only when I’m in ‘em.”

Race laughed. “You bet.” he skipped as he followed his friends, who were all laughing and joking and excited after the match. He slowed down as he noticed Spot on his phone, scrolling through notifications with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Race asked, and Spot shook his head, turning his phone off and sliding it into his pocket.

“Nothin’.” he said with a half smile, “Don’ worry ‘bout it. What flavor ice cream you gettin’?”

Race thought about it for a moment. “Probably something chocolate. You?”

Spot shrugged. “Prob’ly the same.” he stepped faster to catch up with his friends, Race skipping alongside him. He’d argue with Danielle later. For now he just wanted to enjoy being with people who cared.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!! yell at me in the comments or find me on tumblr @gracetrack-higgins  
> the next (2?) chapters are very silly fluffy holiday chapters. I think I'll post one as part of this story and the second one separately, since it can be read as a standalone but works for this AU! :)  
> Also, Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate!


	6. Holiday Chapter (pt 1!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first half of the holiday chapters!! happy holidays everyone!

*

Cookies

*

“Stop it,” Jack said, shoving the hands away from the cookie dough he was making. “You can eat ‘em when they’s done!”

Katherine pouted, leaning against the counter in the kitchenette on their dorm’s floor, newly refurbished after almost a month of being out of service (thanks to her almost-nearly burning it down). She watched as Jack put the little cookie dough balls on the cookie sheet and stuck them in the oven.

“You sir,” she said, pointing her sticky cookie fingers at him, “Are no fun.”

Jack gave her a look. “ _I’m_ no fun? I’m makin’ cookies. What’s more fun than that??”

“Letting me eat them,” Katherine said pointedly, and Jack rolled his eyes, smirking.

“Dontcha got a party to plan?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“Nope. It’s already planned. Sarah and Specs are working on decorations, Darcy and Bill are getting the food, and Race is spreading the word to everyone. I get to sit back and relax this time.”

“Well, Merry Christmas to you, huh?” Jack teased, and Katherine laughed.

“Are you making cookies??” Davey’s head poked in the kitchen and Jack snorted.

“Ah, Dave, you’ve returned from Finals Land!” Jack said, and Davey laughed, sitting down at the little kitchen table.

“Only a temporary visit,” he said, “For cookies. Then it’s back to studying.”

Katherine sat next to Davey. “How much do you have left to do?” she asked, “You’re not missing the holiday party are you?”

Davey shook his head. “I’m coming, I promise! I just have two papers to finish up and the last of my online homework. I’m really close to finally being done.”

“You need a break,” Jack said, pointing his spatula at Davey. “Have you eatin’ anythin’ in the last two days? We live together an’ I ain’t seen ya once.”

Davey ran a hand through his dark hair shaking his head. “Honestly, I don’t remember, I’ve been really-”

“Focused.” Jack said at the same time Davey did, making Davey glare at him.

“Well,” Jack said, handing the empty cookie dough bowl to Katherine to eat from, “There’s gonna be plenty of cookies in about ten minutes.”

Davey nodded. “Good.” he smiled a little. “They smell like the cookies my mom makes on special occasions. Birthdays, holidays, end of the school year…”

“Good way to celebrate the end of finals, then!” Katherine said, handing Jack the bowl back, having ate the last of the cookie dough from it’s sides.

“ARE YOU MAKIN’ COOKIES??” Race tore into the kitchen, excited look on his face. “Can I have some??”

“These are Davey’s cookies,” Jack said, to which Katherine protested with a “Hey!”. “You’s gotta ask nicely if he’ll share.”

Race stuck his lower lip out at Davey who rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Of course I’ll share,” Davey laughed, “You think I can eat an entire batch of cookies by myself?”

Race beamed. “I know I could.”

“Well you ain’t gonna,” Jack said, shoving Race playfully. “But if you’s want we can make more. You can help me, as long as you don’ eat it all like Kath tried to.”

Katherine stuck her tongue out at Jack and he returned the gesture in kind.  

“You should make some for the holiday party, Jack!” Katherine said, “We can all decorate them!”

“Gingerbread!” Race cried, “We should make gingerbread men! I’ve always wanted to decorate ‘em!”

Jack nodded. “I’m sure I can find a recipe for it somewhere,” he agreed, “That’d be fun, a good holiday party activity.”

Katherine took out her phone and started texting. “I’ll ask Darcy to pick up some gingerbread men cookie cutters while he’s getting the food,” she said, “This will be sooo cute.”

Jack started searching on his phone for a recipe, making sure he had all the ingredients.

“Here,” Jack said, setting stuff on the table in front of Davey and Katherine, “I’ll tell you’s what to do. Race, get the milk and eggs out for me, wouldja?”

 

*

Hanukkah Revolution

*

“Whatcha up to, Dave?” Jack asked as Davey stormed into their dorm, in the middle of the day, during finals week. Davey looked _mad_ and Jack had honestly never seen Davey mad before.

“Writing a letter of _complaint_ to the school for discriminating against it’s Jewish students!” Davey said firmly, slamming his bag on his bed and ripping his laptop out, yanking it open. “This is _ridiculous_.”

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, sliding his sketchbook away from him and giving Davey his full attention. “Wait, what? What’s goin’ on?”

Davey sighed. “My calculus professor scheduled our final on the 12th.” he stated, “And he won’t let us take it early! Even though the student handbook _clearly_ states that students can request flexible testing dates for reasonable means-”

“Davey,” Jack interrupted his rant. “What’s the 12th?”

“The first night of Chanukah.” Davey explained. “We’re supposed to leave on the 11th; you, me and Sarah. Chanukah starts on the 12th at sundown, and my parents are hostin’ it this year so I need to be home to help cook and clean and it’s _my year_ to lead the prayer, and I’m not missing it for a calculus final, even if it’s 30% of my grade!”

Jack held up his hands. “Dave, Dave, slow down! Ya prof won’t letcha take it early? Did you tell him it’s for religious reasons?”

“Yep. He said no negotiations. I _can’t_ miss the holidays Jack, my parents will be so disappointed.”

“You ain’t gonna miss.” Jack insisted. “That’s an excused absence, they ain’t supposed to schedule nothin’ on big holidays. Chanukah is a pretty big holiday.”

“It is!” Davey sighed, “I mean, it isn’t the _biggest_ holiday, but it’s an important one nevertheless. And this is New York! I know a bunch of other Jewish kids, are they going to have to miss the first night too??”

“You ain’t missin’ nothing.” Jack said firmly. “This ain’t a letter writin’ thing. We’re goin’ straight to the Dean on this one.”

“We are?”

“You bet we are. They’d never dream of puttin’ finals on Christmas. Ain’t fair to be puttin’ ‘em on Chanukah neither.” Jack said. Davey was surprised, not surprised by anything Jack said but that he _meant it_ . He was just as fired up as Davey was and it was _sincere_. He wasn’t telling him to calm down or relax, he was just as upset.

“You’re right.” Davey agreed. “I’m gonna see if Sarah has any of the same issues. And then I’m going to talk to the department head and report the professor if I have to. I know my religious rights.”

“Damn right you will.” Jack agreed. “And you’ll ace the final, get home on time to help ya mom, an’ say the prayer an’ have a great Chanukah.”

Davey smiled. “Thanks, Jackie. I appreciate that.”

Jack smiled. “Anytime, Davey. Is there anythin’ I can do to help?”

“Wanna come with me? Moral support and all that?”

Jack nodded immediately. “You’s got it. Let’s go find Sarah an’ go.”

*

“So you’s gotta teach me all about ya traditions an’ everything,” Jack told Davey as they walked to the math department with Sarah. Sarah ended up also having finals scheduled on the first night of Chanukah, but her professors were more flexible and were allowing her to take them earlier so she could go home by the 12th. She was just as enraged as Davey was when she found out he wasn’t being allowed to take his test early.

“I don’t know much about Chanukah.” Jack said simply, “But I wanna learn.”

Davey smiled. “We’ll teach you everything you need to know,” he told his best friend, “But if it’s too much at once, don’t worry too much. Our family is sorta...overbearing, but they won’t be offended or anything. Mom’s already worried that you’ll be missing out on Christmas.”

Jack nodded gratefully. “Ay, no worries. I’m excited to learn somethin’ new! And gettin’ to be with you guys for the break is gonna be great.”

Davey grinned. “Yeah, it will be. I’m really glad you’ll be coming with us.”

Sarah nodded in agreement. “So am I. It’ll be nice to have Mom’s attention on someone other than us, too.”

“Oh great,” Jack laughed, rolling his eyes a little. “I don’t wanna be the center ‘a attention or nothin’, it’s still your holiday.”

Davey put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It’s about to become your holiday too.”

“Does that mean I get to play the dreidel game? And get chocolate?”

“ _Gelt_ ,” Sarah corrected, “And yes. We’ll teach you!”

Jack grinned.

“What do you normally do for Christmas?” Davey asked next, “Are you going to be missing out on anything?”

Jack shook his head. “Nah. I didn’t celebrate it much growin’ up, sometimes charities would give foster kids in the city presents or whatever so we’d get somethin’ to open up. But that was pretty much it. I’ll just give Crutchie my present I got for ‘im before break.”

“Do you usually spend the holiday together?” Sarah asked, almost sadly. Jack gave her a look; he didn’t want pity. He knew he didn’t have a picture perfect childhood, but he turned out alright. Foster care was behind him, he was in charge of his future now.

“Yeah, but it’s no big thing. We’re havin’ the holiday party an’ he’s comin’ to that, so we’ll still get to be together.” Jack said simply.

Davey and Sarah exchanged a glance but both dropped it.

“So,” Jack said, “You ready to fight the system, Davey?”

Davey looked determined. “You bet. If they won’t let me take it then I’ll fail, I don’t care. My religion isn’t theirs to police.”

Sarah snorted. “Strong words, Mr. Straight-A’s-Since-Kindergarten. You’ll bend over backwards to take that test and keep your perfect GPA.”

Davey shrugged. “You don’t know me.” he teased.

“I’m your twin, _tuches_. I think I know you pretty well.” Sarah protested. She hit his shoulder, making Davey laugh.

“What’s _tuches_?” Jack asked. He was learning quite a lot of yiddish from his roommate and his sister. Mostly curse words, but at least it was something.

“She called me an ass.” Davey said flatly, shoving Sarah lightly.

Jack nodded, storing that word away for later.

“Realistically, what do you think is gonna happen?” Sarah asked, going back to Davey’s school troubles. “I’m sure you’ve thought through every scenario.”

Davey gave Sarah a little glare. “You think you know me _sooo_ well.”

“I _do_ know you so well.”

“I’m not an anxious mess anymore, I don’t need to obsess over every detail and scenario.” Davey attempted to protest and even Jack didn’t believe him.

“We all know you’re lyin’ Dave, which scenario is on top?” Jack insisted.

Davey sighed. “Ugh fine. Realistically, I think the department head or whoever we talk to will get nervous because it’s a religious thing, and he’ll give me a note or something to prove to my professor that he _has_ to let me take it early, and it’ll be fine.”

“I feel a _but_ coming,” Sarah teased.

“ _But_ ,” Davey emphasized, “I know I’m not the only Jewish kid who has to take tests on a holiday. We had tests on Yom Kippur too that we had to reschedule, remember?” he looked to Sarah, who nodded.

“Yeah.”

“So I really want the school to recognize how important our holidays are to us. We don’t have class on Christmas or Easter. Our holidays shouldn’t be overlooked because they fall on different days than the Christian ones.”

Jack and Sarah both nodded in agreement.

“Plus,” Davey continued, “It isn’t just the Jewish students! I know plenty of students who celebrate other holidays who have to make their religious schedule fit their school schedule and it isn’t fair. The student handbook claims that all religious holidays are excused absences, but we shouldn’t be missing tests or major classwork in the meantime. Our grades shouldn’t suffer for our religion, especially when the school says they’re so inclusive and diverse.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “You’re right. That ain’t fair at all. You gotta say somethin’, Dave.”

“I agree,” Sarah said with a nod. “I’m with you David, but we can’t just storm in and yell at them.” she looked to Jack, who was already fired up.

“Agreed.” Davey nodded too. “Okay, Sarah, you and I will plead our-slash-my case to whoever we talk to, get my note to take my test early, and then bring up how messed up the system is.”

“What do I do?” Jack asked.

“You’re the muscle.” Sarah said with a grin, “You’re there to make us look like we mean business.”

“We do mean business,” Davey said, “But she’s right. You make us look tough.”

Jack grinned proudly. “Perfect. Let’s go right some wrongs.”

*

Davey and Sarah were thrilled when the head of the math department was incredibly sympathetic to their plight, and instantly wrote Davey a note allowing him to take his test early. It turned out the department head was also Jewish, and noticed the same issues Davey did, and had admitted that he had been trying for quite a while to get the school to pay attention to other holidays since he started working there. Now that he had students supporting it, he promised to get the issues on the table during the next board meeting at the beginning of the new semester.

“That went better than I expected,” Davey admitted as he, Sarah and Jack left the math department and started to the coffee shop for much needed caffeine. “And we’re making a difference! That was exhilarating.”

Sarah snorted. Jack smiled proudly.

“It was pretty cool, even cooler that someone cared an’ agreed wit’ us. Ain’t used to folks carin’ too much 'bout what I care about.”

Davey nodded in agreement. “Anyone can make a difference,” he said, “ _And_ ace their math final.”

“I got a B on mine,” Jack said, “So maybe not everyone can do _that_ , but makin’ a difference is better ‘n math anyway.”

Jack, Davey and Sarah all laughed, and then started laughing harder as Jack slipped on an icy patch on the sidewalk and slid ahead two feet, almost falling but saving himself at the last minute.

" _AGAIN_.” he groaned, catching his balance. “Dumb ice.”

Sarah and Davey each took Jack by an arm, still laughing as they continued to the coffee shop.

“Winter is determined to kill me.” Jack muttered.

“Winter is a spiteful mistress,” Sarah agreed. “Come on, survive for fifty more feet so we can get coffee.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Hanukkah section with Davey is based on real life, a friend of mine at college had to argue with the professor of our class because she put a test date during a Jewish Holiday and didn't want to let her make it up when she skipped class to celebrate with her family. It all worked out, but my friend was absolutely outraged (as was I! very unfair). 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is the Newsie holiday party and it is a RIDE. so fluffy and fun. these kids are the light of my life. This chapter is totally to celebrate that I am also done with finals like our pal Davey, and officially on winter break!!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!! Part two of this will be up sometime tomorrow, hopefully!!


	7. Holiday Chapter (pt 2!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second half of the holiday chapters!! the kids throw a party! jack and katherine have a ~moment~!

*

Party Time!

*

“Two!” 

Race leapt down four stairs in a single jump, landing gracefully in what Jack now knew was “fifth position”.

“Days!” 

Another jump and four stairs and Jack jogged down the stairs to catch up. 

“Til!” 

Four more stairs. 

“BREAK!” 

Race landed at the bottom of the flight effortlessly and Jack stomped down the last set of the stairs, meeting him. 

“You’s got too much energy for someone’s just gone through finals week.” Jack said flatly, hiding that he was just a little out of breath from running down the stairs. “Where do you even  _ get _ all that energy, Racer?” 

Race grinned. “Perks of ya roommate workin’ in a coffee shop. Unlimited espresso!” 

Jack shook his head. “You’re crazy,” he laughed. “How you can drink straight espresso no problems, I’ll never understand.” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t understan’ how you can drink paint water, but here we are.” Race giggled at Jack’s offended look.

“ _ One time _ !” 

“Jackie, you didn’t even realize it ‘til Davey freaked out!!” 

“That ain’t true,” 

“It is!” Race laughed, “So it’s defin’ly happened before.” 

Jack shoved Race’s shoulder playfully, lightly ruffling his curly blonde hair. “Can it, you.” 

Race and Jack were both still laughing as they reached the lobby of their dorm’s building and pulled their coats around themselves tighter to go outside. Jack stuck a hat on his head and Race pulled on his scarf as they braved the cold New York day. 

“You got any plans over break?” Jack asked, and Race shrugged. 

“I’m goin’ back upstate with my fam’ly.” he said, “You?” 

Jack smiled a little. “Ah, yeah. Dave an’ Sarah invited me to go home with them’s. They don’ live too far, Upper East side.” 

“That’s awesome!” Race said with a smile, “I’m glad you’s gonna be with friends.” 

“Me too,” Jack agreed. “You’s gonna be okay away from all’a us for a few weeks, Racetrack?” Jack asked, mostly joking, “I don’t know who you’re gonna bug for those three weeks, Spot’ll be goin’ through withdrawals.” 

Race laughed a little, tucking his nose into his scarf to warm it up. 

“Spotty’ll be fine, pro’lly glad to have a break from me. I’ll bug my cousins upstate if I gotta.” he said quickly. “Ay, did ya ever decide what to get Kath for Christmas?” Race asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah,” Jack smiled, looking away almost shyly. “I made her somethin’. And I did another thing, but it’s a surprise.” 

“Aww, nice.” Race grinned. “I’m sure she’s gonna love it.” 

“I hope,” Jack said with a nod. “What’d you get Spotty?” 

Race’s smile was so bright it lit up the dreary winter day. “It’s so sappy, he’s gonna hate it.” 

Jack shoved Race’s arm with his. “Tell!” 

“I made him a thing for our dorm, a picture thing. With like, dumb pics of all’a us. I got a bunch of ‘em printed, from Kath’s instagram and all our snapchats. And he don’t got a lotta decorations for our room, so I made ‘em look special for him. It’s dumb.” 

Jack melted a little. “Racer, that’s so nice. Spot acts tough, but family ‘n friends mean the world to him. He’s gonna love it, even if he don’ say so right away.” 

Race’s nose crinkled as he smiled. “I know. He ain’t so good with words.” 

Jack nodded in agreement. Not everyone could be as well spoken about their feelings as people like Race were, or even Katherine. Jack wished he was better with his words too. That’s why he painted, his art spoke for him. 

“Jackie!” Jack looked up as he heard someone call his name and grinned, jogging ahead very carefully (he was  _ not _ going to slip on the ice again, it happened last week. Four times.) to his brother Crutchie, who was sitting on a bench outside the coffee shop waiting for him. 

“Whadda ya doin’ out here?” Jack asked, “You’ll get sick in this cold ya moron. You coulda waited for me inside.” 

“Okay, Mom.” Crutchie laughed as Jack embraced him in a hug. “Hiya Race!” 

Race reached out his gloved hand to high-five Crutchie’s and the three boys walked into the coffee shop together. 

“PARTY DAY, SPOTTY!” Race shouted as he jumped up to the coffee shop’s counter, picking up his standard  _ Dumbass _ coffee. 

Spot snorted at Race’s excitement. 

“Ay, guys.” he greeted Jack and Crutchie, who both grabbed their drinks, already ready to go. Jack picked up his coffee with “800 sugars”, rolling his eyes at the name written on it. 

“Kelly-er and Ives is a terrible Christmas pun.” Jack told Spot, and his friend shrugged in response. 

“Try and do better.” Spot challenged, and when Jack couldn’t find anything better, he grinned. “Gotcha.” 

“I am genu’nly impressed ya know who Currier and Ives is,” Jack admitted. “Do you research these?” 

Spot narrowed his eyes. “I ain’t revealin’ my secrets to ya, Kelly.” 

“Thanks, Spotty,” Crutchie said as he picked up his hot chocolate, a neatly written  _ Crutchie :) _ on the cup. 

“You’s got enough marshmella’s in there?” Spot asked, and Crutchie promptly opened the lid to check, nodding in confirmation. 

“You bet! You’s always make it perfect.” 

Spot winked, going back to work. Race, Jack and Crutchie all sat down in their corner of the coffee shop to enjoy their drinks and wait for Spot to finish his shift so they could all go to the holiday party together. 

“How’s high school goin’ kiddo?” Race asked Crutchie, who rolled his eyes.

“Race you’re barely a year older than me.” 

Race took a long sip of his coffee, which was mostly espresso. “Ah, I remember being your age.”

“Last year?” 

“So young and innocent, so full of life.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Race grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Crutchie. “So it’s going good?” 

“It’s high school,” Crutchie answered. “It’s good, I guess. I like bein’ here better.” 

“That’s ‘cuz we’s more fun.” Jack said with a smirk, and Crutchie nodded. 

“Ya are!” he agreed, “We ain’t got no holiday parties at high school.” 

Race grinned. “You better be ready for the best college holiday party ever, ‘cuz Kath put me in charge of it-”

“Lies, he helped but he ain’t in charge.” Jack interrupted.

“Shut it,” Race shoved Jack’s shoulder, almost spilling his coffee and making him glare. “I got put in charge an’ I promise you it’s gonna be very merry and  _ lit _ .” 

Jack raised an eyebrow and Crutchie snorted. 

“Get it?” Race prompted, “Lit? Like Christmas lights.”

“So you’re tellin’ me there’s no alcohol at this party?” Jack teased, and Race shrugged. 

“I ain’t sayin’. There will be  _ plenty _ of Christmas lights though.”

“I’m feelin’ festive already.” Crutchie said with a nod “Bring it on.” 

*

“I ain’t wearin’ that, Ace,” Jack warned as Katherine balled up the festive ugly Christmas sweater and tossed it at his face. 

“You  _ have _ to, it’s part of the party!! Look, I’m wearing one.” She held out her sweater dress, which looked like a cute Santa suit, but with sequins. 

“The guys’s gonna make fun of me.” 

“No they  _ won’t _ , Jack. Everyone’s wearing one. Even Spot!” 

Jack narrowed his eyes, looking at the sweater, which matched Katherine’s as a Santa suit, complete with sequins. 

“What’s Spot’s look like?” Jack asked skeptically and Katherine laughed. 

“You’ll have to see. Come onnnn.” 

He rolled his eyes and complied, tugging the sweater on and readjusting his cap. 

“Good?” 

“Perfect.” 

Jack followed Katherine back down the hall to the party room, everyone cheering as they walked in. 

“YAYYY!” Sarah cheered, leaping over to her roommate in her festive Chanukah jumpsuit. “He wore it!” 

“She broke me down,” Jack teased and Katherine looked a little too proud of herself. 

Race’s sweater had more sequins than Katherine’s did as he slid over and handed Jack a red solo cup that had Spot’s handwriting on it. Ever the barista, Spot wrote a custom holiday pun on each cup. Jack’s said “Jack Frost”, which he teased was less original than “Kelly-er and Ives”, Race’s said “Make the Yuletide Gay” (Jack laughed harder than he should have at that one), and Katherine’s said “Santa Baby” which made her nearly dump the contents of the cup on Race, who quickly protested that it wasn’t his idea. 

“GIVE KATH A DIFFERENT CUP!” Race yelled at Spot, who was playing bartender behind the folding table set up with food and drinks, as Katherine chased Race across the room.

Spot obliged and took back Kath’s “Santa Baby” cup, handing her instead a cup that said “Has a List: Checks It Twice”, which she nodded in appreciation to. 

“Much better.” she took a sniff of the eggnog in the new cup. “This isn’t spiked is it?” 

“Your’s ain’t,” Spot said, winking at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t tell me if anyone else’s is,” she insisted, and he crossed his heart. 

“Done.” 

Jack was pretty impressed with how well the party came together. All their friends were there, everyone wearing the dorkiest, most obnoxiously holiday themed sweaters possible. There was plenty of food; everyone brought something to share. Jack made cookies, Sarah and Davey brought latkes and jelly donuts, Katherine brought chips and dips, and Spot and Race took care of drinks. Everyone else brought snacks and treats too, like the little holiday goodie bags that Crutchie brought, candy canes from Jojo, brownies from Albert, and popcorn from Buttons. Everything was decorated spectacularly courtesy of Darcy and Bill, and Specs was in charge of the music, offering a variety of Christmas/Holiday hits.

Jack wandered the room a bit, saying hey to all his friends, aptly avoiding the mistletoe that Elmer and his girlfriend Beth were (still) standing under, and trying a little of every snack on the table. He instinctively made up a plate for Crutchie and taking it to him where he sat on a beanbag chair, chatting with Romeo and Albert. Crutchie grinned up at Jack as he took the food.

“Where’s mine?” Albert teased, and Jack tossed him a cookie from his own plate, beaning him in the forehead with it. 

“Enjoy.” 

“You’re such a kind soul, Jack.” Albert teased back and they both laughed. 

Specs changed the song playing rather loudly around them and Race basically squealed, running over to Albert and grabbing him by the hands. 

“DANCE.” 

Albert wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to dance and obliged, following Race to the center of the room so they could dance full out choreography to Mariah Carey’s Christmas album.

Crutchie grinned at Jack. 

“You gonna dance?” 

Jack huffed. “I don’t dance.” 

“You love to dance at parties.” 

“No, I love to eat at parties.” 

Crutchie smirked at him. “Kath looks pretty lonely over there harassin’ Spot about bein’ bartender. Why don’ you ask her ta dance?” 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” Crutchie asked innocently. 

“Tryin’ ta set me up with Kath. She an’ I...we’s just pals.” 

“Aight,” Crutchie smirked, looking away. “ _ Suuuure _ you is.” 

Jack flicked some of the popcorn from his plate at Crutchie, who giggled. 

“Stop sulking go talk to her.” 

As if on cue, Katherine called Jack’s name and gestured for him to come over, which he obliged, ignoring Crutchie’s proud laughter. 

“What’s up?” Jack asked, and Katherine glanced at him before resuming her staring contest with Spot. 

“Does he have alcohol at this party??” she demanded, and Jack smirked. 

“How would I know?” 

“You’re his brother-”

“Foster brother.” Jack corrected. “For like a year, does that count?” 

“Yes.” Katherine answered quickly. “You know him well enough to know if he’s lying.” 

“I didn’t  _ lie _ Kath, I said that there wasn’t anythin’ in your drink. I wouldn’t lie to ya about that.” 

“Leave him alone Ace, it’s a  _ party _ .” Jack insisted. 

“But-”

“We’ve got like what? A day of school left? It’s almost break. Don’t worry about no rules or nothin’.” 

Katherine huffed. “Jack-”

“Come on,” Jack insisted, taking Katherine by the hand, taking her drink from her hand and setting it down on the table next to them. “Dance with me?” 

She smiled a little, rolling her eyes. “Fine.” She pointed at Spot. “Don’t get me in trouble.” 

“You got it, Kath.” 

Spot had a little smirk on his face as he watched Jack and Katherine dance with Race and Albert in the middle of the room, more of their friends joining as Specs turned the music up. 

“Come on, Spotty! Dance with me!” Race begged, and Spot adamantly refused, crossing his arms in his festive “Merry Elfin’ Christmas” sweater. 

“Spotttttt,” Race insisted, reaching out for his roommate, “Pleeeaaaaassseeeeee.” 

Spot shook his head again but pulled out his phone. “Oh no. I ain’t dancin’. But I  _ will _ be puttin’ this shit all over Snapchat.” 

Race brightened, sticking out his tongue as Spot started recording the dance party, going back to dancing as obnoxiously (but still  _ good _ , Spot noticed) as possible. 

*

“Cookie time!!” Jack called as he brought the gingerbread cookies he’d made the night before out and setting them down on the table with all the icing and decorations. 

“Oh my God!” Sarah squealed, holding up a dreidel cookie, “You found Chanukah cookie cutters??” 

Davey picked up a star of David cookie and grinned. “This is amazing, Jack.” 

“Surpriiiise,” Jack said proudly, “My idea. Kath found the cookie cutters.” 

“You guys,” Sarah beamed, grabbing a star cookie to go with her dreidel, getting ready to decorate them both. “This is awesome.” 

“Okay gang,” Jack grinned, “Everyone pick a cookie an’ start decoratin’. Most creative cookie wins.” 

“Wins what??” Race exclaimed, ready to win. 

“It’s a surprise,” Katherine said slyly. “But there is an actual prize.” 

Race pointed his blank gingerbread man at Spot across the table. “I’m going to win.” 

“Not if I win first,” Albert teased next to Race, elbowing him.

“That would require you beatin’  _ me _ , which we know ain’t gonna happen.” Romeo insisted from the other side of Albert, who laughed. 

“Oh yeah, try me.” 

“Quit talkin’ an’ more decoratin’,” Spot said, “I wanna know what the prize is.” 

Everyone quickly shut up and got to work.

*

“Look,” Race said, almost finished with his cookie. “It’s Gingerbread Spot Conlon.” he held up the cookie as he put the last dab of icing on it. 

Everyone burst out laughing, Albert laughing so hard he almost dropped his cookie, gasping as he saved it from certain linoleum tile death. 

Spot shook his head at Race. “Oh my God.” 

“He’s mad,” Race said, pointing to Gingerbread Spot’s angry expression, “Because his friends and especi’ly his roommate keep annoyin’ him.” 

Spot’s hard expression was cracking as he tried not to laugh. 

“Do you like it?” Race asked, grinning at Spot. 

“It’s fine” Spot muttered, his grimace breaking into a smile as he started laughing. 

“Awww, Spot’s embarrassed,” Elmer teased, and Spot reached over and broke the head off of Elmer’s cookie, making Elmer’s jaw drop in horror. 

“MY SON.” 

“Spot!” Beth protested, trying not to laugh as she watched Spot pop the gingerbread man’s head into his mouth. 

“Now I have to start all over,” Elmer whined. Albert reached over, squirting red icing on the broken neck of Elmer’s cookie. 

“A  _ massacre _ !” Albert shouted, everyone doubling over in laughter. “Spot’s a murderer!” 

Everyone laughed, Spot included. He’d never admit it, but he really loved these morons.

*

“Who’s up next?” Jack called, holding up a wrapped box from under the teeny Christmas tree they’d set up for the party. “This one’s for….me.” He smirked. 

Everyone laughed, no one saying anything as Jack opened his Secret Santa present. 

“Who uses  _ this _ much tape?” He laughed, finally managing to get the box open. All the friends burst out laughing as Jack’s expression looked increasingly deadpan as he pulled out a cowboy hat from the box. 

“Wow.” 

Giggles overtook the room, everyone cheering as he put it on. 

“Ironically, I love it.” Jack admitted, grinning with his present on his head.

“I knew you would.” Sarah piped up from where she sat next to Katherine on the floor, “Merry Christmas Cowboy!” 

“Awww, Sarah!” Jack laughed, giving her a hug. “You’s the best. This is dumb an’ I love it.” 

“My turn to pick!” Race called, jumping to his feet and picking a box from under the tree. 

“For...Kath!” he handed his friend the box, which was pretty big. 

Katherine giggled as she pulled at the very poorly wrapped paper. 

“Alright,” she laughed pulling the box open, “What is this-” her face fell immediately and she pulled out a huge, Costco style bulk box of instant macaroni and cheese. “Are you kidding me?” 

Eruptions of laughter rang through the room as Katherine pouted. 

“Will I ever live this down?” she asked rhetorically, and Spot grinned as he stood from his seat and handed her some papers. 

“You won’t. Merry Christmas, Kath.” 

“ _ You _ .” 

“Me. An’ that’s ya card.” Spot said, pointing at the papers he’d tossed into the box. 

Katherine took the papers out and flipped through them. They were printed instructions on how to make instant macaroni, highlighted and annotated by Spot and she assumed Race, since there were smiley faces doodled in the margins. 

“I hate you.” Katherine said between giggles. “Haaaate you!” 

Spot grinned. “That’s the thanks I get? I put so much time an’ effort inta that card.” 

Katherine smacked him with the papers. “HATE YOU.”

Jack was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes as he high-fived Spot when he went back to his seat. 

“You jerks are all eating nothing but macaroni for the  _ entirety _ of next semester,” Katherine taunted, “You’ll be finding macaroni in your  _ socks _ when I’m through with you.” 

More laughter. Katherine sat back down in front of Jack’s spot on the couch, leaning against his legs. 

“Quit laughing,” she insisted and then spun around to glare at him. “Did you help him with that??” 

Jack held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “Nope.” he said, trying very hard to stop laughing, “That one was all him.” 

Katherine snorted as she flipped through the papers, someone else going over to the tree to grab another present. The last page had a picture of a clean kitchen with the words, “Final Step: Don’t Burn Down The Kitchen, Enjoy Your Meal” written in Spot’s handwriting. “Don’t Burn Down The Kitchen” was highlighted. Katherine was pretty sure that she wouldn’t get a gift this hilarious for the rest of her life.

*

The party was over, but Jack and Katherine lingered in the party room to clean up. Sarah and Davey took the leftover food upstairs to their rooms dividing it up amongst their friends. Everyone else had gone back to their rooms or to their last classes of the day. Buttons and Henry had a final tonight, Race had to finish a paper he’d been putting off, and Specs had to work the last shift at the coffee shop. Jack didn’t mind staying behind to help Katherine clean, they’d already had minor bantering arguments about silly things, like where to put the decorations they’d taken down, and the choice of music Jack played on his phone while they worked. 

“I think that does it,” Katherine said after they’d gotten the room looking the way it was before their party. “Nice work, Kelly.”

“You too, Ace. We’s make a pretty nice team, eh?” 

Katherine grinned. “Yeah, we do.” 

Jack grinned back. 

“So, you leave with Sarah and Davey tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, “I’m gonna miss ya, Ace. Promise ya won’t forget about me over break?”

Katherine shoved him in the shoulder playfully. “Of course not, don’t even think that.” 

Jack smirked. “That mean you’s gonna miss me too?” his eyes sparkled and Katherine rolled hers, smile still on her face. 

“Duh. You’re my best friend, of course I’ll miss you.”

Jack’s smirk turned into a smile. She loved his grin, how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he was happy and how his nose scrunched when he laughed at her bad jokes. She really  _ would _ miss him.

“Oh hey, I should give ya my present then,” Jack told her, “So’s you’s got somethin’ to remember me by.” 

Katherine shook her head. “You’re impossible.” 

“You love it.” 

She shrugged a little. 

_ I do love it. _

“Stay right there.” Jack went over to his backpack and pulled out two things, a binder, and a box wrapped in newspaper (his signature wrapping paper, he’d told everyone. All the gifts he’d wrapped were wrapped in newspapers.  _ It’s cost effect’ve! _ )

“Here. First,” Jack handed her the box, “For you.” 

“What’s the second one?” Katherine asked, pulling at the newspaper wrapping paper. 

“Shh. First things first!” Jack pointed at the box, and Katherine opened it up, pulling out a ceramic cup, smiling brightly. 

“Did you make this?” she studied it, extremely impressed. 

“Yeah. In my pott’ry class. Ain’t that good, but I figured ya could use it for pens on ya desk, or to hold flowers or somethin’.” 

“Not that good?” Katherine shook her head. “Your humility never fails to surprise me, Jack Kelly. This is  _ beautiful _ .” The ceramic piece looked like something out of an art show; detailed designs painted into the swirls embossed on the sides of it, and Katherine wasn’t sure how, but the alternate side of the cup had newsprint on it. 

“Did you paint that by hand??” 

“Yeah.” 

Katherine blinked. “Are these...Jack.” she held the cup to her chest. “Are these from my articles?” 

“My favorite ones, yeah.” he blushed beet red. “Stop stop. It ain’t  _ that _ special or nothin’.” 

Katherine felt tears pricking behind her eyes and expertly blinked them away, laughing to cover her emotions. 

“This is amazing. Thank you!” she gently wrapped the ceramic again and put it back in the box for safe keeping, setting it down on the table next to them. She pulled him into a hug. “Thank you so much.” 

Jack hugged her back and smiled. “Hey, we didn’t get to the best part yet!” he insisted, holding out the binder. 

“I don’t know how you’ll top that, but okay.” Katherine leaned against his shoulder as she watched him flip through the binder to find the right page. 

“Here.” he pulled a paper from the page protector and handed it to her. “Ta-daaaa.” 

Katherine’s jaw dropped. “You  _ didn’t _ .” 

Jack grinned brightly. “You’s been buggin’ me all semester to help ya wit’ the paper, so here ya go. New logo.”

Katherine jumped excitedly, careful not to crinkle the paper in her excitement. “JACK!” she giggled, “You’re the  _ best _ !!” 

“Don’t I know it.” Jack smirked, “I did four differen’t ones, an’ I can switch ‘em up however ya want. Now the pape won’t be so borin’.” 

Katherine shook her head in amazement. “I love them. I love them so much. Thank you!!” 

Jack loved that Katherine was so excited. He felt extremely accomplished. “Ah, it’s nothin’. Merry Christmas, Ace.” 

Katherine threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “My turn!” 

“Your turn?” he asked, genuinely surprised. “For what?” 

Katherine bounced over to her things and pulled out a colorful gift bag, holding it out to Jack proudly.

Jack smiled as he took the bag and pulled the tissue paper from it. 

“Ya didn’t have to get me nothin’,” he offered and she shook her head. 

“Nonsense. Go on.” she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

Jack grinned as he pulled a fancy leather-bound book from the bag. 

“Kath, oh wow.” he unwound the leather string from the book and flipped through the blank pages. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, “I figured you could never have too many sketchbooks, and this one is really cool, I found it at a street festival downtown.” 

“I love it.” Jack grinned, eyes crinkling. “Thank you so much, Ace, you really didn’t haveta.” 

“Of course I did. There’s more!” She gestured to the bag. “Go on.” 

Jack still seemed surprised that she’d gotten him anything at all and it made Katherine just a little sad that his expectations of those around him were so low.  He was so used to setting the bar low to avoid being hurt that he was genuinely  _ shocked _ when people cared about him and thought of him.

“Ayyy!” Jack laughed, “The pencils I wanted!!! How didja afford these?” Jack pulled the fancy colored pencils from the bag. “Ace!” 

“Are they the right ones?”

Jack nodded, amazed. “How did you get these? I’ve been eyein’ ‘em for ages!” 

“Art store.” she said with a shrug. “Ain’t no big thing.” she playfully used his accent and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I love ‘em. Thank you, Kath’rine. Really. I love it.” 

Katherine beamed as Jack reached to give her a hug, squeezing her tight. She hugged him back, distantly noticing how nice he smelled as her cheek brushed his neck. When they parted they met eyes, faces just a little too close. Jack held her gaze, tension filling the air around them. His eyes drifted ever so slightly to her lips before they both caught themselves and parted. 

“Merry Christmas, Jack.” Katherine said quietly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“Merry Christmas, Kath’rine.” Jack replied softly, holding his new notebook to his chest as Katherine gathered the last of her stuff to go back upstairs. 

“Coming?” she asked, and he nodded. 

“You bet.” he grabbed his stuff too and followed Katherine to the elevator, ignoring his heart thudding in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll also be publishing this as a oneshot but it's going to be exactly the same as you see here! :) 
> 
> things to know:
> 
> Elmer won the cookie contest for his Zombie Cookie. the prize was more cookies. he begrudgingly accepted.   
> Spot most definitely had alcohol at that party.  
> The Gingerbread Spot Conlon was 100% based on that fanart of Marshmellow Spot Conlon (this one: https://spotsies.tumblr.com/post/162071610617/spotsies-original-here)   
> all the sweaters the kids wear can be found at Target and I speak from experience because Spot's "Merry Elfin' Christmas" sweater is 100% what I wore in my family's christmas card this year. (Sarah's Hanukkah jumpsuit is also from Target.)   
> Davey is definitely wearing a matching Hanukkah sweater.
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, feel free to talk to me on tumblr: @gracetrack-higgins :)
> 
> P.S. the next chapter will prove that this story DOES have a plot! get ready! it's coming!


	8. Break's Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break is over, the Spring semester starts, and so does the real plot!

*

Jack didn’t really think of himself as the kind of person who would be  _ excited _ to go back to school, but he was. The four week break for the holidays was long enough. He was eager to get back to his routine, his art studio space, and more importantly, his friends who’d become his family. Staying with Davey and Sarah over the break was nice, it gave Jack a taste of what healthy, functional families should be. The Jacobs were welcoming, even Davey’s little brother adored Jack and by the end of the break, Dave and Sarah’s parents told him he was a member of their family. That wasn’t something Jack had ever been told by a family before, aside from Miss Medda and Crutchie.

The first day the dorms were reopened Jack and Davey moved in, both of them already prepared for the new semester. Their classes were chosen, their supplies purchased, and their books waiting for pickup in the campus bookstore. Before the break Jack had teased Race about going through withdrawals from being away from his friends for more than a week, but by the end, Jack realized it was  _ him _ who was going through withdrawals. Davey noticed, assuring him that a new semester didn’t mean that things would change between their friends. Jack, who was used to things changing for the worse as soon as they were good, didn’t believe him for two seconds.

Jack was eager to get back into the swing of things. He wanted to go to class, he wanted to meet his friends at the coffee shop. He wanted to wait for Kath’s classes to get out so they could go to lunch. He wanted to be woken up at 3am to Race’s memes in the groupchat (though that one didn’t necessarily go away during break, they just took on a holiday theme). He missed being around his friends all the time, and if he was left alone too long he’d spiral starting to think about what might happen to their relationships after college ended. 

_ That’s three years away. Don’t worry about it now. _ He’d remind himself.  _ Live in the moment.  _

Davey was really glad that Jack stayed with him and Sarah over break, because if he hadn’t, Davey was sure that Jack would have spiraled way worse on his own. Davey realized during break just how different he and Jack were, how much Davey took for granted in his family and upbringing that Jack couldn’t even begin to relate to. He wanted to reassure Jack that everything would work out and that he didn’t have anything to worry about, but he wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. 

Slowly, everyone started to move back to the dorms. Kath got there on the same day as Jack, Sarah and Davey. Jack was relieved to see Katherine again, and she teased him lightly for missing her, but if she was being honest she’d admit that she missed him too. A lot.

Spot hadn’t really left campus, since the coffee shop remained open even after the semester ended. He’d commuted back and forth from Brooklyn for the days he had to work, sleeping on couches in the meantime. He reassured his friends he was fine during the rather long break, but it hadn’t been  _ great _ . He didn’t want anyone worrying about him, so he didn’t tell anyone how he’d spent Christmas sleeping in his car, and New Years fairly miserable at a party with Danielle. He was extremely relieved that the semester was starting and he could have some stability to look forward to.

Race came back to school last, with more luggage than he’d left with. When asked about it he joked that going back upstate to his parents’ house was too far, so he might as well just bring whatever he wanted back to school with him. 

The first week of classes was rough, new schedules to adjust to meant last semester’s traditions changed (much to Jack’s dismay), but everyone started to form their new schedules. Jojo, Albert, Romeo and Elmer split dance studio time with Race for the new semester’s student piece. Albert was planning a piece to audition, and the dance department’s director asked Race to be assistant choreographer for the Spring show. 

Race also decided to get a job this semester, which added extra tightness to his schedule. 

_ “If you can work and balance all the school stuff, so’s can I.”  _ Race had told Spot when he told him about his job as an assistant dance teacher at a dance studio downtown off of Broadway. He only helped with a handful of classes a week, and worked the front desk on the weekends. Plenty of time for school.

_ “Yeah, but if you’s don’t gotta, it ain’t worth the stress to be workin’ while you’s in school.”  _ Spot had told him. He hadn’t meant to seem like he was underestimating his friend, he just knew how hard it was to work and be such a dedicated student at the same time. He didn’t want Race to get burned out. 

_ “Maybe I’s gotta.”  _ Race had almost-snapped. Spot didn’t comment again, but that was his first signal that something was going on with his best friend. 

Jack’s worries about things changing came true. Things were changing. And about two weeks into the new semester, everything flipped upside down. 

Jack paced back and forth in his dorm room, waiting for Davey to come back from his government class. As soon as he did, Jack just about exploded with panic. 

“Dave! Thank God. Look at this, wouldja? What am I supposed to do?? What does this  _ mean _ ??” Jack thrust a folded paper at Davey, who put down his bag and started to read it. 

“Wait,” Davey looked up at Jack with worry. “You lost your scholarships??” he shook his head. “How? Your grades are great, you submitted everything on time…” 

“I didn’ lose ‘em,” Jack said, getting increasingly upset. “They  _ cut ‘em _ . Ain’t no more scholarships for art students. By order o’ the Dean. President Pulitzer says so.” Jack’s voice cracked a little. “Davey....I can’t afford this school without ‘em. I can’t afford no school without ‘em.” 

“Don’t panic,” Davey said, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder, feeling bad as he noticed him flinch visibly at his touch. “We’ll figure this out.” 

“They’s gonna drop my classes if I don’ pay for ‘em, Davey. An’ I don’t got that kinda money.”

Davey nodded in understanding. “I know, I know.” Davey read through the letter all the way, shaking his head in dismay. “Hey, did Race or Albert get one of these? They’re both here on dance scholarships.” 

Jack sniffled, shaking his head. “I dunno. I didn’t ask.” 

“They can’t cut all your scholarships,” Davey said, immediately getting angry at the injustice. “The art programs at this school are just as important as the sports and academic ones. You matter just as much as them!” 

Jack shrunk into himself. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“We aren’t going to let them get away with this, that’s what we’re going to do.” Davey said. “Have you talked to Katherine about this? She knows a lot about admissions, maybe she’ll know somethin’ about financial aid too.” 

Jack nodded. “She’s in class until two, I’ll talk to her then.” 

“Good.” Davey shook his head. “I’ll see if Race is in his room and if he got the same letter, or if it’s just for the art department.” 

Jack nodded, sitting down on his bed and pulling out his phone to text Katherine. 

Davey walked down the hall and knocked on Spot and Race’s door. 

“Race?? You in there? Race, it’s Davey.” 

Race didn’t answer, curling up tighter in his bed, facing the wall. He hadn’t felt despair like this in a while, and he wasn’t really sure how to handle it. The rational parts of his brain told him to open the door, talk to Davey, tell him what was going on, and figure out what to do next. But the irrational parts of his brain took over, and Race couldn’t move, tears hanging in his eyes as he shoved his face into his pillow. He just wanted to disappear. 

Davey frowned outside the door, starting to text Race. 

_ Davey: Hey Race. Jack and I were wondering if you heard anything from financial aid about your dance scholarship. Jack is having problems with his art one. Let me know. We’re going to try and appeal to financial aid to fix it. _

Race heard his phone go off, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it right now. 

Davey shrugged and went back to his room. 

“I don’t think he’s there, he must be at the coffee shop with Spot. I tried texting him.” Davey said, sitting down next to Jack on his bed. “We’re going to figure this out, Jack. I promise. It’s going to work out.” 

Jack didn’t believe him. “Davey…” Jack’s tone was more vulnerable than Davey had ever heard it before. The confident, playful, witty Jack Kelly was gone, replaced with a scared, abused college student, who was too used to having the rug ripped out from under his feet. “I don’t wanna leave school.” 

“I know.” Davey said, “You won’t leave. They can’t kick you out.” 

“I can’t afford the tuition. I ain’t got no savings, Davey. I ain’t got nothin’.” 

Davey looked at Jack for a moment, waiting for a cue that it’d be okay to touch him. Jack’s shoulders slumped forward and Davey gently put an arm around them. 

“Hey.” Davey said gently, “You’ve got me. And Kath, and Crutchie, and Race and Spot. We’re not going to let them take you from us, okay?” 

Jack nodded a little. “Yeah.” 

“We’ll figure this out.” 

Jack sighed. “We better.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-daaaaa the real plot is born! and aww isn't Davey a sweetheart? 
> 
> this chapter is fairly short, but that's mostly because the next two chapters are pretty long and very Race heavy, so be prepared. I love that sweet boy. Specifically, I love making that sweet boy sad. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts! thank you for reading!


	9. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to Race during winter break? Spot Conlon is going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate name for this chapter: Spot Conlon is The Best Friend Ever.
> 
> warning for anxiety and slight? homophobia. nothing outright, not from any of the newsies, and no language/slurs/etc. This is very much a hurt/comfort chapter!

*

Race had gotten a letter identical to Jack’s. Like Jack, he relied on his scholarships to keep him at school. And he didn’t have any other options or backup plans. Especially after winter break. He couldn’t leave.  He didn’t want to be as caught off guard by this as he was, but he’d been _so_ optimistic and worked _really_ hard and losing it now felt so incredibly wrong. Things had been building up for weeks, and Race kept pushing them away and ignoring them and focusing on everything he had to do. Whatever feelings he was struggling with he let out through dance, and whatever exhaustion he was fighting between his classes and new job he battled with free espresso from his roommate. But Race should’ve known better than to bury his feelings. That didn’t work in high school and it wasn’t going to work now. So, like in high school, he was having a breakdown.

_Talk to your friends, Anthony._ He told himself. _Someone will understand. Someone will help. Albert probably got the same letter. Jack did. They need your help, they’re upset too._

But Race couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t stop the tears and the panic long enough to reply to his friends’ texts. He couldn’t breathe steady enough to call Spot or anyone to help him. He was alone.

_You’re pathetic._ His own voice echoed in his head. _Pull your shit together. There are so many people who have it worse than you do. You shouldn’t be cryin’ like this. Grow up._

_Grow up. Grow up. Grow up._

Race managed to pull himself together just enough to call his boss and explain that he was sick and couldn’t come to work that afternoon. He was terrified to do so, but his boss was extremely understanding, asked if he needed anything, assuring him that it was okay for him to miss one day. After that, Race cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up later, it was to Spot coming back to their room after his work shift that day.

“Ay, you okay Race?” Spot asked as he put down all his stuff. “Didn’t you have work today?”

Race rolled over in his bed, groaning a little.

“Didn’t go.”

“Why not?” Spot asked, taking his books out of his backpack and tossing his stuff on his cluttered desk. He was dreading how much homework he had to catch up on.

Race shrugged, burying his face in his pillow.

“Racer?”

Race didn’t answer and Spot narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Race sat up, rubbing at his face.

“Are you sick?”

Race shook his head.

“Then what?” Spot felt his concern growing by the tenfold. It wasn’t like Race to not immediately vent all of his problems or worries. He usually waited around for Spot to come back to their room so they could catch up on everything and Race could tell him all about his classes, rehearsals, or whatever else was on his mind. That was one major thing that Spot noticed after the break that was different about Race. He was much more...subdued. He was quieter, he listened more than he talked, and he seemed to have less enthusiasm. Spot had chalked it up to him being tired, working and going to school was a lot for anyone to handle, and even Race would struggle to get used to it. But it was something more than that, and Spot was kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner.

“What’s going on?” Spot asked, crossing the room and standing in front of Race’s bed. “Race?”

Race looked miserable as he reached over, grabbed the letter from the University President that he’d found slipped under his door this morning, and gave it to Spot to read.

Spot skimmed it quickly, eyebrows furrowing.

“What the fuck does that mean?” he asked, anger filling his voice. “They’s just what, takin’ your scholarships away?? Can they do that??”

Race shrugged. “Dunno.”

“So...what are you gonna do?” Spot asked, growing more upset than he wanted to be about this. “You can’t leave.”

Race shook his head. “No, I can’t.”

“You aren’t gonna.”

“No.”

Spot felt his chest tightening with….emotion?

“Are you okay?” he asked, and the look on Race’s face scared Spot a little. Racetrack was not okay. He was far from it.

“Yeah,” Race said very unconvincingly, “I’ll be fine. We’ll...we’ll figure it out. Jack got the same letter.”

“He did?” Spot set the letter down, fists clenched in anger. “Who the fuck does Pulitzer think he is?”

“It’s his school,” Race said quietly, “It ain’t up to us.”

Spot fumed quietly for a minute, pacing back and forth before he snatched up the letter again and stormed from the room, Race following, hoping he didn’t look as terrible as he felt post-breakdown.

“Spot, come back!” Race pulled on a hoodie and followed Spot down the hall in his socks as his roommate knocked on Jack and Davey’s door, Davey immediately opening it and letting him in.

“What the fuck is going on??” Spot practically shouted, following Davey into the room and sitting down in Jack’s desk chair. Jack was sitting on his bed next to Katherine, who looked about as upset as everyone else was. She immediately stood and enveloped Race in a hug as he hesitated in the doorway.

“Oh no, Race.” Katherine said softly, hugging him tight. Race tensed before relaxing into Katherine’s hug, returning it desperately.

“This is bullshit.” Spot said angrily, shoving Race’s letter into Davey’s hands. It was almost identical to Jack’s letter, just the address and department changed.

“It’s so unfair.” Katherine agreed, still holding onto Race. Race wasn’t sure if he really wanted Kath’s comfort or not, but he found himself not letting go of her either. A large part of him wanted to go back to bed, but he knew he should stay with his friends and work this out together.

“They can’t just drop ya,” Spot said, looking at Jack. “You’s workin’ just as hard as anyone else. They can afford to give ya your promised scholarships. It ain’t nothin’ to them.”

Davey looked at Race.

“Are you okay, Race?” he asked, and Race shrugged.

“No, he ain’t.” Spot answered, “And I don’t blame ‘im.”

Katherine looked Race over, squeezing his hands in hers. “We’re going to fix this,” she told him, “Don’t lose hope. I’m going to fix this.”

“How?” Jack asked, speaking up. “What are ya gonna do? Put it in the paper?”

Katherine’s face lit up. “That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” she said. “That’s genius, Jack.”

“Ace, you know we’s all read your paper, but it ain’t the main source of student info or nothin’.” Jack said and Katherine nodded.

“I know, but listen, we raise awareness about it, everyone affected by this will be paying attention and be just as upset. If we’re loud enough, I bet we can get administration to notice.”

Jack frowned. “Me and Racer don’ got time to be loud and hope they’ll notice,” he said, “If we don’ pay our tution in the next thirty days they’s got the right to kick us out of the school.”

Race’s expression blanched and Katherine squeezed his hand again.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, “We’ll fix it by then.”

“Kath you seem awful confident.” Spot said flatly, “You sure you’s can get someone to notice us?”

Katherine nodded. “Hardworking art students getting their programs and funding cut because the school would rather put money into other programs? It’s unfair, it’s not right. There are hundreds of art students at this school, they all matter.”

Davey nodded in agreement. “She’s right. And we have to say _something_ , we can’t just let them hurt our friends and get away with it.”

“So where do we start?” Jack asked, “Tell me what to do.”

“First,” Katherine said, “We’ll talk to Financial Aid and see what they can do or what their explanations are. And then, I’ll write about it for the school paper and we’ll spread the word. Tell the rest of the departments, get people involved.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Race.

“Let’s go over to Financial Aid,” Katherine said to Jack, “I know a lady who works in there, she might be able to help get us answers.”

Jack nodded, hopping down from his bed and gathering his stuff.

“Davey, you, Spot and Race should see who else in the dance department is affected by this. The more voices we have the more noise we can make.” Katherine instructed next, and Davey nodded, looking at Race and Spot who both nodded.

“Alright.” Katherine said as she started from the room with Jack in tow. “Let’s do this.”

Davey nodded seriously, following Spot and Race back to their room. “Good luck, guys.”

Jack attempted a half-smile. “You too.”

*

Davey was outraged to find that almost the entire dance department lost funding in the school’s budget cuts. The Spring show that his friends had been working so hard for was cancelled until further notice, the guest choreographer visits were all cancelled, and several students aside from Race lost scholarships and financial aid, all of them dance majors. Which meant Albert, Jojo, Elmer and Beth, and Sniper all lost financial aid that covered their dance classes.

Some of their other friends in the theatre department were facing the same issues, Finch, Buttons and Henry all lost their scholarships as well.

“The school must be savin’ tons of money,” Spot said bitterly after meeting with a very distressed theatre department, whose stage manager was just laid off. “Droppin’ everyone’s hopes an’ dreams like this’s gotta save ya _tons_.”

“Well it isn’t right,” Davey said, growing more and more angry at the school system for hurting his friends like this.

“No shit it ain’t _right_ ,” Spot agreed, “But it’s pretty apparent ain’t no one who cares.”

Race had been uncharacteristically quiet, even amongst his dance friends, who all looked to him for leadership. He didn’t think of himself as much of a leader. Spot was a leader, Jack was a leader, Davey and Kath were leaders. Race, no. Race wasn’t a leader. He wasn’t necessarily a follower either, but he didn’t know the first thing about leading people in anything other than across the floor combos or choreography. He didn’t have any answers, especially about this. And he was terrified he’d let his friends down.

“We’re going to make them care,” Davey continued, “They aren’t getting away with this.”

“Good.” Spot said, “Whateva’ you’re plannin’ Dave, I’m in. I’ll help any way I can.”

Davey nodded. “Great. We’ll need it. Between Kath, Jack, and us, we can figure something out and save everyone’s scholarships. Right Race?”

Race looked up, nodding. “Yeah.” he smiled. “We’s all pretty smart, I’m sure we can work it out.”

Davey agreed, but Spot narrowed his eyes at Race, who purposefully avoided his gaze.

“I’m going to meet Kath and Jack at the coffee shop,” Davey said after a minute, looking up from his phone. “You want to come?”

Race was about to nod, but Spot shook his head, putting a hand on Race’s shoulder.

“Nah. I’s got homework to do. Can’t help your rebellion much if I fail college algebra and lose my scholarships too.” Spot said flatly, and Davey laughed a little.

“Fair enough. We’ll keep you updated.” Davey said. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“See ya.” Race said, waving a little as Davey parted ways with them. He looked to Spot, who’s eyes looked him over almost accusingly.

“What?” Race asked, and Spot shook his head.

“Let’s go for a drive.”

“I thought you’s got homework.” Race commented, and Spot shrugged.

“You think I’m strugglin’ in algebra? With you as my math tutor? No way.” Spot insisted.

Race narrowed his eyes. “You hate drivin’ me places.”

“No, I hate drivin’ everyone else places. An’ it was my idea, so let’s go.”

“Go where?” Race asked, and Spot shrugged.

“Dunno.”

Race pouted a little, shoving his cold hands into his jacket pockets. January needed to stop being so cold.

“Spot, I really don’ feel like goin’ anywhere.” Race protested but following anyway as Spot walked away.

“I know. That’s why we’re goin’. And why you’re gonna talk to me and tell me what’s goin’ on with ya.” Spot said simply, and Race frowned.

“Ain’t nothin’ goin’ on. Other than the scholarship thing.”

“Shut the fuck up, Higgins.” Spot told him, “I’s been livin’ with you long enough to know you’re full of shit. Somethin’s up, and you’s gonna get it offa your chest.”

“How is it that even when you’s tryin’ to be supportive, it sounds like a threat?” Race asked, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Spot gave Race a smile. “It’s one of my talents.”

Race snorted. “Yeah, okay. Being aggressively concerned is a talent now.”

Spot snorted, and he and Race walked in silence to the parking garage where Spot’s car was parked, remaining quiet while they drove away from campus, rock music playing quietly on the radio to fill the silence between them.

“You’s can talk anytime you wanna.” Spot said after a while of quiet, which had only been interrupted with his groaning about traffic and people not knowin’ how to drive in the snow.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Race admitted. “It’s dumb.”

“If it’s botherin’ ya, it ain’t dumb.” Spot said. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this right, this being a good friend thing. He wished he had people there to talk to when shit happened to him, and he wanted really badly to be that person to others. He tried to be that person for Danielle, and he was successful about half of the time, other times she refused to open up. Race was usually easy to talk to, he didn’t hold back on sharing his feelings or thoughts and all Spot had to do was listen.

“Somethin’ happened over winter break, didn’ it?” Spot asked after a few more moments of Race’s hesitant silence.

“I guess.”

Spot swallowed, worried about what might’ve happened that would upset Race so much.

“What happened?” Spot asked, knowing that his attempts at being gentle were not working. He wasn’t a gentle person. “It’s just us right now, Racetrack. I ain’t gonna tell no one nothin’.”

“I know.” Race said, sighing. “It’s stupid. And the scholarships thing just...makes it worse. I had a big fight with my parents over the holidays, an’ it didn’t end so wells, an’ I really _can’t_ go back home if I lose the financial aid.” he said awkwardly.

Spot nodded. “Fight about what?”

Race frowned. “It don’ matter. I shouldn’t even be complainin’. I’s got parents, I shouldn’t be complainin’ about ‘em. You an’ Jack an’ Crutchie don’ even have parents to fight with, ya know?”

Spot thought about what to say carefully, remembering something that Danielle had told him years ago.

“Just because ya got parents don’t mean they’s good parents.” Spot said, “You’s allowed to be upset. Tell me what ya fought about.”

Race shifted uncomfortably. “Th-they...they’s don’ want me studyin’ dance. It’s a waste of time, there ain’t jobs for dancers, it’s so competitive, you can’t support yaself on a dancer’s salary, it ain’t practical…” Race shook his head. “But it’s what I want, ya know? So I don’ wanna have regrets. I worked real hard to get here, I did all the auditions myself to get accepted, I saved up money to move myself, I did everythin’ on my own. They ain’t helped me at all cuz I didn’ wanna do what they wanted me to do.”

Spot nodded but didn’t comment, letting Race finish.

“And it came up at Christmas and I tried real hard to be nice, but I’s just got so _mad about it_. My parents’s tellin’ me who I gotta be to be successful, tellin’ me how what I’m doin’ ain’t enough…” he shook his head, blonde curls falling in his eyes. “I know’s who I am. I just…” he sighed, voice choking. “I wanted them to be supportive, ya know? I want ‘em to be excited for me, I want ‘em to understand what it means to me. But they don’t care. I ain’t matchin’ up to their life plan for me, so whatever I wants don’t matter.” Race had tears in his eyes, wiping at his face. “So I said some stuffs I shouldn’ta, and they ain’t talked to me since.”

Spot felt terrible, looking over at his best friend as he tried fiercely not to cry. He hid his face in his hands, taking a deep breath.

“If I lose it now, and I gotta go back home, they’ll be right, and everythin’ I’ve worked so hard for won’ matter at all.” Race finished, his voice small.

Spot looked over again as they came to a stop light, putting a hand on Race’s shoulder.

“They ain’t right, Racetrack,”  Spot said, firmly, “You’s crazy talented. An’ if they don’ see that, they’s morons. Don’t matter whatcha said.”

“It does,” Race said quietly, unable to meet Spot’s eyes, even as he let go of Race’s shoulder and put his hand back on the car’s steering wheel. Race groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Why?” Spot asked carefully, “What’d ya say?”

Race was quiet, leaning forward resting his head against Spot’s dashboard.

“Racer?” Spot asked, and Race huffed a sigh.

“I told ‘em I was gay,” he said quietly, so quiet that Spot had to make sure he heard him.

Spot hesitated, not sure how to respond. He was pretty sure he chose wrong when the words, “They didn’t already know?” came out of his mouth, making him cringe.

“No,” Race said, sitting back in his seat. “They didn’t.”

Spot chose his next words more carefully. “An’ what did they say?”

“They didn’t,” Race admitted. “They just...didn’ say anythin’.”

Spot hit the brakes again, cursing under his breath. He looked to Race.

“Whadda ya mean they didn’t say anythin’?” he asked, getting a little angry. What’s the point of parents if they’s only gonna be shitty?

“They didn’t say anythin’ about it. I told ‘em and they just didn’t react. An’ the next day they was actin’ like they didn’ even know me. So’s I left, an’ they ain’t talked to me since. If they can’t accept me for who’s I am, then I don’ care.”

Spot could tell by the way Race’s voice cracked that he did, very much, care what his parents thought of him. Spot didn’t blame him, especially when it seemed like fitting their life plan was so emphasized in Race’s household. It made sense that he didn’t tell his parents he was gay, even if it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was the first thing Spot learned about Race.

_Hi, my name is Racetrack, not Anthony, and this is my giant gay pride flag._ was basically how their first introduction went. But they never really discussed it past that. It didn’t bother Spot at all, it didn’t make him care about Race any less or see him any different. He was who he was, and he was a great person, so what did it matter if he was gay or straight? Spot felt his blood boiling that someone’s _parents_ could look at their own flesh and blood and deny them over who they love.

“Race…” the light turned green but Spot didn’t accelerate. “Anthony,”

Race looked up, barely held back tears shining in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry-” he was interrupted by a taxi behind him laying on their horn, and Spot smacked his hand on the wheel in annoyance. “DAMMIT I’M TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS MOMENT.” he snapped, making Race laugh a little as Spot accelerated and turned down a side street with less traffic, driving slow enough that he could turn to look at Race seriously.

“It’s fine, Spotty.” Race said, making an attempt to hide his disappointment and heartbreak in his voice. “I...I wasn’t expectin’ much different, comin’ out to them.”

“That don’t make it okay,” Spot protested, “You don’t gotta be okay with it, Racer. You’s allowed to be upset.”

“I’ll be okay, Spot, I mean it. I just want the school thing fixed, so’s I don’t gotta deal with ‘em.” he said, brushing his hair from his face. “I don’t want that I toldja so.”

“You heard Davey, we’s gonna fix it.” Spot said firmly, “Don’t you dare become the negative one, that’s my job.”

Race snorted and shrugged his shoulders. “They’s right though, even the school don’ think art is realistic, they’s droppin’ the arts students.”

“They’s wrong too.” he said, “Look. I get scholarships for wrestlin’, yeah? You think I wanna be a pro wrestler?”

Race shook his head. “I know you’s don’t, but you easily could, you’re _good_.”

“Yeah, and you’re a _good_ dancer, Race. You want it. Ain’t no reason why you shouldn’t get those scholarships, I get ‘em for sports, you deserve ‘em for dance too.” Spot said firmly.

“I guess.” he sighed. “I dunno. Maybe my parents is right, an’ this is fate’s way of tellin’ me I was wrong to argue with ‘em so much.”

Spot frowned. “Did…” he hesitated. “They didn’t kick you out or nothin’, did they?” Spot asked as carefully as he could.

“Not offic’lly,” Race said, “But they made it pretty clear I wasn’t welcome back if I was gonna keep doin’ what I’m doin’.”

“That’s shitty,” Spot said, hitting the breaks as pedestrians started walking through the crosswalk before the light changed.

“Morons,” he muttered, mostly at the people but also at Race’s parents. Spot had very, very little experience with families and parents. The majority of his experience came from Danielle, but her father was from a very special type of hell and her mother was non-existent in her life now. Race had a fairly intact family. Parents who were married, two siblings, grandparents, cousins, the whole nine yards. Neither of them ever talked about family things much, and Spot felt a little bad because he knew it was because of him. Race didn’t want to complain when he _had_ a family, and Spot didn’t. But Spot wasn’t one for pity parties. He didn’t _need_ a family, he could take care of himself. He always had.

“Look,” Spot said, going through the intersection and merging onto the Brooklyn Bridge. He didn’t even realize that’s where he was going until he was there, but it made sense. “I ain’t good at this.” Spot admitted, “But...you’s my best friend, Race. An’ I’m here for ya, whatever ya need. If you wanna talk about stuff, I’ll listen an’ I won’t judge, an’ I don’ care about the parents thing, I promise.” he sighed a little. “You ain’t good when you start bottlin’ shit up. I can tell. So from ‘ere on out, don’t pretend like you’s okay if ya not. Yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” Race said softly but sincerely. He didn’t want to get all mushy, but he really did appreciate Spot’s support. He kinda knew that Spot was going to be there for him, but he didn’t want to risk dumpin’ everything on him after break and have him distance himself. Race didn’t think he could handle not having Spot as his best friend. Race looked out the car window at icy water under the bridge. “Where’s we goin’? Can we go back to school now, please?” Race asked, “I’m cold.”

“You’s always cold.” Spot commented and Race rubbed his hands together dramatically for emphasis.

“It’s coooooold Spot!”

“It’s winter,” Spot said, “Get used to it.”

Race put his cold hands on Spot’s neck, making him jump.

“IDIOT, don’ do that!” Spot laughed, hitting Race’s hands with his. “Where’s your gloves??”

“I left ‘em in our room!” Race whined and Spot rolled his eyes, grabbing an extra coat from his backseat and throwing it at Race’s face.

“Here, moron. Bring gloves next time. You’s a New Yorker, you should know this.”

Race grinned, and Spot felt a little accomplished to see his friend smile again.

“Thanks for talkin’ to me, Spotty.” Race said quietly after a moment, “I...I’ve been dealin’ with it all in my head.”

“I know.” Spot told him. “You’s shoulda told me ‘bout your parents when you got back from break.”

“I shoulda,” Race agreed. “But I was embarrassed. I’m sorry.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to be embarrassed for,” Spot assured him as they merged off the bridge, and Spot found parking down the street in his old neighborhood.

“Is this where ya from?” Race asked, looking out the window curiously.

“Yeah. Come on.” Spot got out of the car and Race followed, putting Spot’s extra coat on over his own and balling his hands in the pockets for warmth.

“Where we’s goin?”

“Diner,” Spot said, “There’s a good one down a ways. Best pie in the world.”

Race smiled. “I could go for some pie.”

“I figured.” Spot smiled back and led the way.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Race :( Spot is the actual best friend in the world. I love that boy so much. He's just trying to be supportive. <3
> 
> Race's entire character arc in this story is inspired by one of my best friends, who's gone through basically everything he has. I was hesitant to make this about his sexuality (which is why I emphasized more on his parents being anti-dance career first) because I am extremely tired of LGBT characters having plot lines that revolve entirely around their sexuality. But at the same time, it IS a very important part of a person/character and I want this to be realistic/relatable college AU, and LGBT kids do face this kind of judgement (which I've experienced firsthand, for myself and my friends). 
> 
> Unfortunately for Race, he's not out of the woods yet with the emotional torment I am determined to put him through, but he's got Spot (and his other friends!) to help him through it. ;) It IS in the tags but I'll say it again: Sprace WILL be endgame at some point, just with the slowest burn known to man. They've got a long way to go...
> 
> alright if you made it this far through my rambling THANK YOU. I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so angsty (on Christmas no less, wow @ myself) and I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts. If you have questions or anything feel free to ask me those too ;) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate, Happy Monday, and I hope you have an amazing day!!


	10. The World Will Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the STRIKE starts! well, the Strike Groupchat does.

*

Davey could feel stress building in his chest, mind racing with so much to do. 

_ A list. Write a list. _ He thought to himself, pulling out his phone and starting (another) list in the notes app. 

  * Science lab homework
  * Math homework (sections 2 and 3)
  * Research topic due: english 2
  * Research topic due: world government
  * Dinner with family (Friday)
  * Les soccer game? (Saturday)
  * Save Jack and Race’s scholarships / Overthrow the school’s administration
  * Take a shower



Davey nodded in approval at his list but not really paying attention to where he was going, walking directly into the glass door of the front of his dorm building, laughing at himself. 

“Way to go, David.” he said to himself, shaking his head as he swiped his student ID to let him in. “Get a concussion and kiss your student revolution dreams goodbye.” He rubbed his forehead, hoping it wasn’t going to bruise. He glanced back at his phone, frowning a little at a text notification from his younger brother. 

_ Les: not going to practice. Pick me up 3:30. _

_ Les: fuck that was for mom sorry _

_ Les: Lol _

Davey made a face. 

_ Davey: Language.  _

_ Davey: Why aren’t you going to practice? Is everything okay? _

_ Les: fine. Just don’t feel like it.  _

_ Davey: Why not? _

_ Les: none of your business _

Davey rolled his eyes. Les had been going through a phase. He was almost 13, just started middle school, and was struggling with adjusting to it. Davey remembered being Les’s age and struggling in middle school too. He didn’t have a lot of friends, he was the only Jewish kid in his class other than Sarah (and was teased for it), and he struggled to fit in. He’d since found his way, figured out what he loved and was passionate about, and now he had great friends who he’d do anything for. He tried to encourage Les that he’d find his way too, but the stubborn almost-thirteen year old didn’t want to hear it. Davey recognized the signs of the same problems he’d dealt with, the disinterest in everything and mood swings, snappy attitude and isolation. It’d taken him a long time to get past that, and while his parents had been patient and understanding with him, they knew David was too responsible to make bad choices. But Davey knew that Les was far less responsible than he was. He was a little worried that things might get out of hand, if Les continued to isolate himself. 

_ Davey: If you need to talk, I’m here for you. :)  _

_ Davey: Make sure you actually text Momma to get you. _

Davey rolled his eyes at the middle finger emoji that Les sent in response and shoved his phone back in his pocket to go upstairs to his dorm. 

*

Katherine sighed a little as Jack resumed clicking his pen, tapping it against the table, the spine of his notebook, his forehead, and then the table again before clicking it with his thumb some more. 

“Stop.” Katherine said flatly for the fourth time since he’d arrived in her dorm room. 

Jack stopped, mumbling an apology as he went back to sketching, but only moments later got distracted again and resumed clicking. 

“Jack, what did I just say?” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Jack apologized, setting his pen down and picking up a pencil instead, tapping it against his chin, just loud enough that it made a little slapping noise and Katherine huffed a sigh. 

“Jack.” 

Jack looked up. “Yeah?” 

“You’re tapping your pencil.” 

Jack dropped the pencil and whined dramatically, leaning back in the desk chair. 

“I’m sorryyyyyy,” he spun the chair around. “I can’t focus.” 

“You don’t say.” 

“Everythin’s a big ol’ mess, Ace. How’m I supposed to focus on figure drawin’ if I might not even be allowed in class in a few weeks?? It’s all uncertain an’ up in the air an’ I hate it.” Jack leaned onto the table, resting his chin on his arms. 

“I know,” Katherine said, the annoyance gone from her tone, replaced with understanding. “I’m sorry.” she reached over and put a hand on his arm. “It’s frustrating. Financial aid is going to process your request and see what they can do to compensate for the scholarships. It’s going to work out, Jack.” 

“Ace,” Jack sighed, “I ain’t got time to sit around and hope they figure’s somethin’ out for me. I got  _ plans _ , I wanna do stuff, I’s supposed to be in an art show this semester, an’ now I might not even be able to finish the semester!” 

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me you were going to be in an art show.” she said, “Where? When?” 

“Ahhh,” Jack waved her off. “Don’ matter now.” 

“It does matter.” she insisted. “When?” 

“Well, it was gonna be at the end of the semester, at MoMa downtown. But now I ain’t sure they’s gonna do it.” he shrugged. “Art department gets it’s fundin’ cut, we ain’t gonna do it anyways.” 

“And you’d get to be part of it?” Katherine asked, feeling pride swell in her heart. “At MoMa?” 

Jack shrugged. “Yeah. I...I’s supposed ta get a feature exhibit thing. I dunno.” 

“Jack!” Katherine grinned, “That’s so exciting! Why didn’t you say something about it earlier?” 

Jack scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “It’s no big thing.” 

“It is!” Katherine insisted. “Okay, we’re fixing this scholarship situation because I want to see your work displayed in a real art museum. You have to put things like that on the calendar! Everyone will want to go!” 

Jack pulled his standard artsy newsboy cap off his head and over his face. “Noooo. It ain’t a big deal!” 

Katherine smiled at his shyness. “Yes it is! You love MoMa, how many times did we go there last semester? This is huge!” 

Jack shoved his hat back on his head. “Ain’t gonna matter if the school cuts all the art stuffs.” 

Katherine huffed. “You know what? You’re right. We have to step up our game, Kelly. Patience and faith in the system isn’t going to work anymore.” 

“Any suggestions, Plumber?” Jack asked and Katherine glanced at the article she was writing. 

“This article won’t be enough.” 

“I agree.” 

“We have to  _ show _ administration that this is hurting students.” Katherine said, pulling out her notebook to write down ideas. 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, standing from the desk chair and pacing around the small dorm. “Ain’t just the students they’s hurtin’, cuttin’ the arts will hurt the school too, don’t they know that?” 

Jack and Katherine turned as Davey leaned in the doorway of Katherine’s room. 

“You gotta prove it to them,” Davey said, “Show them that the school relies on the arts just as much as the students rely on the financial aid.” 

Jack nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I mean, this school’s gotta reputation for a good fine arts department. An’ all the students work hard to do stuff for the school. Kath’s paper is run by students. The art and design students do all the graphics for the school sites an’ advertising an’ alla’ dat. The dance an’ theatre kids boost the school’s reputation with their shows. They’s gonna feel it when all that’s gone and this ain’t the best school in Manhattan no more.” 

Davey nodded, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You’re right. So we have to make them feel it.” 

“The art students, all of ‘em, we should just stop doin’ everything for ‘em. No more promo graphics, no more fancy web design, no dumb flash mobs….” Jack shook his head. “None of it. Show ‘em how much they need  _ us _ to be successful.” 

Davey looked to Katherine and then back at Jack. 

“You mean like a strike?” 

Jack’s eyes lit up. “Yeah. Yeah! Like a strike!” Jack looked to Katherine, who was already scribbling notes. “Let’s see how Pulitzer feels when the whole damn student body protests his new scholarship policies!” 

Davey smiled a little. “Yeah. You work just as hard as anyone else! Your education is just as important as anyone else’s.” 

“Yeah!” Jack sat back down in the desk chair and swiveled to face Katherine. “Whatcha thinkin’ Ace?” 

Katherine looked up from her notebook, smiling. “I think that you two are geniuses.” she said. “You have to get people involved. Talk to Race and the dance guys, Buttons, Finch, everyone in the theatre, Jack, talk with your art friends, you could shut down the school if this generates enough students. The faculty won’t be able to ignore it.” 

Jack nodded, his cocky grin more confident than ever. “Davey, text the groupchat. We need to have a meeting.” 

Davey grinned, sitting on Sarah’s bed as he started a text to the groupchat, inviting everyone to the first official meeting of the Art Student Union, in the coffee shop at 7. 

Jack and Katherine both read the message as it came in on their phones and nodded their approval, and Jack changed the name of the groupchat. 

_ Art Student STRIKE _ .

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i don't know how these kids are going to fit a full class load and overthrowing the school administration into their schedules but good for them for trying, tbh.
> 
> this is pretty short but the next chapter is going to be looooong so get ready!!! I'll post it ASAP! let me know your thoughts! <3


	11. Get Those Kids To See We're Circling Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is angsty. Davey and Sarah argue. Jack and Crutchie have a heart to heart.

*

After Race had opened up to Spot, there was a slight shift between them. Spot didn’t want to seem like he cared too much or be overbearing, even though he could tell that Race was still struggling. Spot wasn’t used to caring about people’s feelings at all, and now that he did, and had lots of people’s feelings to worry about, he wasn’t sure exactly how to handle it. Everything in him wanted to text Race throughout the week and make sure he was okay. Ask him about his day and make sure he had lunch and ask if he needed coffee or if he needed to get away from campus again. Mostly, he just wanted Race to know he was  _ there _ . That he wasn’t alone. Spot figured Race already knew that after their drive and pie the other day, but that didn’t stop Spot from worrying. 

But because he was Spot, he wanted to play it cool. He had to. He had a reputation, after all. 

“Higgins,” Spot said as he caught a flash of Race’s grey coat clashing with his blonde hair, leaning against a building on the way to the coffee shop, where they’d be having the first “official” meeting of the Angry Art Club or whatever dumb name Jack had come up for it. Spot was going, of course, because he wanted to help his friends, but also because he was the link to the sports departments. 

“Race?” Spot asked, slowing down as he approached Race. He couldn’t help but ask, “Are you okay?” 

Race nodded, putting on a broad smile and quickly putting his cigarette out on the building behind him, tossing the end of it on the cold ground and stepping on it. 

“Great. What’s up, Spotty?” 

Spot narrowed his eyes. 

_ He’s smoking. Does he actually smoke? I thought the cigarettes were a metaphor thing. _

“Goin’ to the thing.” Spot said, gesturing with his head toward the coffee shop in the distance. “You’re comin’ right?” 

Race nodded, curls bobbing. “Of course.” He made no move to start walking though, so Spot leaned against the building next to him. He looked Race over, noting the scent of cigarette smoke that hung around him. Race looked stressed. His face was pink from the cold, his hands (not wearing gloves, Spot noticed) were shoved in his pockets, his boot still on top of the cigarette. There were dark circles under his eyes, made a lot more obvious by his pale skin. 

Spot didn’t know why he was so surprised to see Race smoking. He’d seen Race with cigarettes before. He’d seen him chew on them during finals week, and fiddle with them in his fingers during poker games. The box of ‘em sat on his desk in their room all the time. He wasn’t sure why seeing him actually smoke one was so...wrong. 

“We had a deal, remember?” Spot asked after a few moments of silence, and Race looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“That you would tell me if things is botherin’ you.” Spot finished, and Race looked away. 

“’m fine Spot, I mean it.” Race said, “Just...jittery about the strike thing. Let’s just go.” he started away from the wall, toward the coffee shop and Spot followed. 

_ I’m here for you. Talk to me. Don’t smoke and destroy your lungs, dumbass. I want to help. Tell me how to help. _

“Let’s see what Kelly’s got up his sleeve,” Spot agreed, wishing Race would talk to him. He fell into step with his best friend, “This oughta be good.” 

*

Jack felt proud. The Strike groupchat had almost thirty people in it now, and every meeting they held gained more and more students who wanted to help. All the dance and theatre students were in, and they’d even held a few meetings in the theatre so it could hold more people. 

Jack and Davey were the head organizers, and Katherine was their voice. She wrote about their movements for the school paper, which had generated more recognition and readers in the past two weeks than it had in years. Kids came out of the woodwork to help and add their stories of how the school hurt them to save money. They had students from almost every department showing up to strike meetings, which now occurred twice a week. 

Jack wanted to take action. He was ready to storm Pulitzer’s office and demand his scholarships and his financial aid and the art department’s funding back. He wanted to dismantle the system and make his voice  _ heard _ and show the deans and the president and everyone else under him the real people,  _ kids _ , their budget cuts were harming.  

But Davey, ever the voice of reason, knew they had to be patient. If they went too hard, too fast, it could all fall apart. The thirty days that Jack, Race and the others had to figure out their financial aid before getting dropped from their classes was coming up quick, and Davey was trying to keep their union together best he could. 

To his credit, Davey was doing a good job. Between him and Katherine, they were organized and had a schedule. They had comprehensive plans that they were able to stick to and work with. And with each article that Katherine wrote that went viral around the school, more kids joined their cause. Davey loved the rush of making a difference, of doing something concrete to help his friends, and knowing that the things they were fighting for would enact lasting change. 

But Davey also felt the shift as things around them changed. Everything was tense and nervous, all their friends were facing losing everything they’d worked so hard for, and Davey felt kind of bad that he wasn’t in the same position. Both him and Katherine didn’t have anything to lose in this. His classes were safe, as were hers. His tuition was covered in scholarships and loans, so even if he got in trouble for causing a student uprising, the worst they could do would be to put him on academic probation. And he was a straight A student, so he doubted that would happen anyway. 

Jack reminded Davey almost daily that the fact that he cared at all about the other kids’ programs and scholarships meant way more than having his own threatened or in jeopardy. Davey was dealing with a lot outside of the strike though, and pressured himself to hide it. He had plenty of school work to keep him busy with his seven classes, and the rest of his time was dedicated to the strike. He and Sarah were both so busy helping their friends and rallying more students to their cause that they hadn’t had much time to go back home on the weekends like they typically did. The last time Davey went home, Sarah had stayed behind at school because she had so much homework to catch up on. The extra stress of being at home started to weigh on him, even just being home for two days. His brother was still being moody and the two boys ended up fighting almost the entire weekend, driving their mother insane. And without Sarah there as a peacekeeper, the two brothers clashed nonstop. 

Davey was still annoyed with Les for being disrespectful and rude to his parents when he got back to school. He hadn’t gone back home the last few weekends because of it, but his annoyance quickly turned to worry. He started to worry more and more about Les, his bad attitude, and apathy for pretty much everything. The sweet eleven year old boy that Davey and Sarah left at home when they went to college was now a moody twelve year old, acting out and disobeying his parents just because he could. 

Davey was used to playing mediator for Les and his mom, he was the oldest and the most responsible and if Les wasn’t listening to his parents, he’d typically listen to Sarah or David. But lately, he didn’t want to listen to anyone. 

_ Momma: Talk to your brother please he skipped Hebrew School again yesterday his teacher is very upset. His Bar Mitzvah is coming up he cannot skip. How is Sarah she has not texted me since yesterday. Make sure you two are eating enough. Your father and I are so proud of you two every day keep working hard. Love, Mom _

Davey smiled a little at his mother’s wordy text message, scrolling up to see the almost identical messages from pretty much every day. His parents were wonderful, if not overbearing. Davey responded with a short message saying he’d talk to Les that he loved her too and then started a message to his sister instead. 

_ Davey: Where are you? _

_ Sarah: room _

_ Davey: How specific. Your room? _

_ Sarah: yeah _

_ Davey: Are you alright? _

_ Sarah: Busy. i have 2 projects due tomorrow _

_ Davey: need help? _

_ Davey: ? _

Davey rolled his eyes as Sarah didn’t respond, heading from the library where he’d been working on his homework back to his dorm building, finally arriving at Sarah’s dorm room and knocking on the door. 

“Hey,” Sarah said as she opened it. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she looked rather exhausted.

“Hey.” Davey closed the door to her and Katherine’s room behind him, sitting in Sarah’s desk chair as she resumed her place on her bed where she’d been doing her work. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Sarah huffed a sigh. “Just a lot to do.” Sarah groaned, shoving her book away. “ _ Oy vey, _ the group that I’m working with for my psych project are the dumbest people I’ve ever met.” 

“Why’s that?” Davey asked, pulling out his laptop and starting on his work as well. 

“They don’t know how to write complete sentences, first of all. I’m not letting my grades suffer because they barely passed high school.” she shook her head. “It’s exhausting, David. They don’t know anything.” 

Davey gave her an understanding smile. “You know I relate.” 

“Is this your life all the time?” Sarah asked. “Doing all the work?” 

Davey shrugged. 

“You, David Jacobs, are a saint.” 

Davey laughed. “You know it.” The twins worked in silence for a few minutes before Davey spoke up again. “So Mom texted me a novel again,” Davey mentioned and Sarah groaned a little. 

“Of course she did. Is Les still being a  _ shtik drek _ or what?” Sarah asked. 

“ _ Luzzem, Suri _ ,” Davey chided his twin in Yiddish. “He’s going through a rough patch. We were both the same way in middle school.” 

Sarah shrugged. “We weren’t mean to Momma about it.” she protested. “He’s just acting out because he can. He’ll get over it.” 

Davey frowned. “He skipped Torah practice again yesterday,” he said, “That’s the third time. Rabbi won’t be very happy with him.” 

“It’s his problem, he knows better.” Sarah said simply and Davey frowned more. 

“Why aren’t you upset by this?” Davey asked, “Sarah, he’s our brother.” 

“He’s just going through a phase!” Sarah protested. 

“Yeah,” Davey agreed, “And we should be there to help, even if he’s being a jerk. At least for Mom and Dad. We should go home next weekend.” 

Sarah made a face. “David, we have so much to do  _ here _ . We’re both so involved in the Strike stuff, and midterms are right around the corner. We don’t live at home anymore, we don’t need to deal with Les and his middle school angst.” 

“Why aren’t you taking this seriously?” Davey asked, “He’s only twelve, that’s such a hard age. We should be around to support him.” 

“And supporting him two weeks ago went so well, didn’t it, big brother?” Sarah asked sarcastically. David had returned from home only to rant for almost a half an hour at how infuriating their baby brother was. 

“Like you’re doing anything to help!” 

“David, whenever you’re home, it’s like there’s two moms. Les won’t listen to either of you and you know it.” 

“So you say something! He has to go to Hebrew school or he won’t be ready for his Bar Mitzvah and Dad has been working so hard to pay for it. He needs to stop being a  _ schmendrik  _ and do what he’s supposed to do.” 

“He’s not going to listen, so I’m not going to waste my breath.” Sarah insisted, “I’m sure Momma is nagging enough for the both of us, having us doing it too will only make him more annoyed and defiant.” 

Davey pouted, getting more and more heated by Sarah’s indifference. 

“I need your help,  _ Suri _ ,” he said seriously, “Mom expects me to fix Les and come home on the weekends and keep up with everyone and everything and I can’t do it. I have so much going on here. But if we ignore Les...I’m worried he’ll do something dumb.” 

Sarah shook her head. “Dumb like what?” 

Davey shrugged. “I...I don’t know. He doesn’t have our impulse control, he’s more...unpredictable. I’m worried he’s making bad choices.”

Sarah softened a little. “You worry too much,  _ Dovid _ . He’s a good kid, he won’t mess up that bad. We need to give him the space to make his own decisions.” 

“I’m afraid he thinks we’ve abandoned him,” Davey admitted. “We were so close, and then we just left. What if he hates us for it?” 

Sarah gave him a sad smile. “You really  _ do _ worry too much. He’s our brother! He can’t hate us even if he wanted to.” 

Davey cracked a little smile. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Focus on the here and now,  _ Dovid _ . If Les needs us, he knows he can come to us.” 

Davey nodded. “You’re right, you’re right.” he agreed. The twins wordlessly went back to their respective projects for a while before Davey remembered something. 

“Oh, text Mom back, so she’ll stop asking me to ask you to text her back.” he said flatly. “Let her know you’re alive, please.” 

“Oh, right,” Sarah nodded quickly, pulling out her phone. “I’m going to text her in a limerick this time and see if she picks up on it.” 

Davey snorted. “She won’t.” 

“Nah,” Sarah agreed, “But it’ll be funny.” 

*

Jack wiped his hands on the paint-apron he wore, adjusting the phone on the window sill of the art studio he was working in for the time being. 

_ “You gotta have faith, Jackie. Everything’s gonna work out. Miss Medda said she can help you with the tuition for this semester if you’s really need it.”  _

Jack glanced at his brother Crutchie through the phone, Facetiming with him while he worked on his painting. When Jack lived with Medda, he and Crutchie shared a room and Crutchie would usually keep Jack company while he worked on various art projects. So not having Crutchie around while he was creating felt a little foreign, and Facetiming was the next best thing to having him there. 

“I don’ wanna take Miss Medda’s money.” Jack insisted, “I’m gonna figure somethin’ out, Crutchie. I swear it.” 

Crutchie gave Jack a smile, looking up from his homework at his phone where it sat in front of him. 

_ “You’s stubborn.”  _

Jack scoffed. “Just figured that one out, didja?” 

Crutchie laughed. Jack smiled a little. Crutchie’s laugh sounded like home. His worries and fears melted away when he had Crutchie there, looking up to him and reminding him that he was a good person, who was deserving of good things. They’d been through thick and thin together, and Jack wasn’t sure what he’d do without that kid. 

_ “Hey,”  _ Crutchie said after a moment,  _ “If this whole thing blows up in ya face, ya can always go to Santa Fe,” _

“Pffsh. I guess.” Jack didn’t know why, but for the first time in a very long time, (maybe ever?), he didn’t  _ want _ to go to Santa Fe University. He wanted to stay here. He wanted to be with his friends. What would he do if he didn’t have Davey there to remind him to eat food and drink water when he worked on projects? Or Katherine to flick things at him while he focused so he would laugh? Or Spot and Race there to annoy him during their study groups? He didn’t care where he was anymore, as long as it was with his friends. 

_ “You never know.”  _ Crutchie encouraged,  _ “It might happen someday.”  _

“I dunno,” Jack admitted, mixing some paint on his palate and going back his painting. “I think I like it here.” 

Crutchie beamed.  _ “You already know I don’t wantcha ta leave, Jackie. But that sure does make me happy to hear.”  _

Jack smiled too, holding his paintbrush between his teeth as he squirted more paint onto the palate. “I gotta good thing goin’ here, Crutchie.” Jack told him, “I don’t wanna mess it up.” 

_ “You ain’t messin’ it up.”  _ Crutchie reminded him.  _ “It’s Pulitzer what’s messin’ it up. You’s gonna get ‘im though. I know it.”  _

“Thanks,” Jack said, going back to his piece again. “So how’s high school goin’ for ya, kiddo?” 

_ “School’s school.”  _ Crutchie said,  _ “I like it more when I’m there with ya and the guys.”  _

“Course ya do,” Jack grinned at the phone. “All goes like it’s supposed ta, you’ll be here next Fall an’ then you’s won’ be able to escape me.” 

Crutchie snorted.  _ “Who’d ever wanna escape you, Jack? You’s so charmin’.”  _

Jack nodded in agreement. “See, that’s what I keep tellin’ Kath and she just don’ believe me.” 

_ “She believes ya, she just don’t wanna give you’s the satisfaction of bein’ right.” _

Jack pointed his paintbrush at Crutchie through the phone. “Ya know what? You’s absolutely right.” he grinned to himself. “An’ she  _ hates _ it when I’m right.” 

_ “Which ain’t too often anyway,”  _ Crutchie said sarcastically, and Jack glared at him. 

“Hey!” 

_ “Kath is the right one. You should know that by now, Jackie.”  _

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack laughed. 

_ “So what’s goin’ on wit’ you an’ her anyways?”  _ Crutchie asked after a beat,  _ “Is you two a  _ thing _ , or is ya just buddies?”  _

Jack shrugged. “Dunno. We’s pals for sure, an’ I love spendin’ time with her, but I don’t wanna ruin nothin’ if she ain’t interested in anythin’ else.” 

_ “Do you not think she’s interested?”  _ Crutchie asked,  _ “Anyone what’s got eyes can see you two is good together.”  _

“I don’t wanna push it. We talked once about it last semester an’ she said she liked the way things were, so that’s where we’s stayin’.” 

_ “Hmm.”  _

“What?” 

Crutchie narrowed his eyes.  _ “You ain’t never gonna know if you don’ try.”  _

“I just said I don’t wanna try,” Jack insisted, “I don’t wanna make things weird between me an’ her.” He hesitated. “I...I can’t lose her as a friend, Crutch. She’s real important to me.” 

Crutchie gave Jack an encouraging smile.  _ “I don’t think you’ll lose her at all,”  _ he assured,  _ “Kath cares about ya just as much’s you’s cares about her.”  _

Jack made an indignant sound, shaking his head a little as he mixed some more paint for a different section of his painting. 

_ “One of these days you’s gonna accept that people loves you’s as much as you loves them.”  _

“Shut it,” Jack said, “None of that mushy stuff.” 

_ “Maybe you needs ta hear it, Jackie.”  _ Crutchie insisted,  _ “That’s why you likes it at school now, because you’s got people what loves ya. Kath, Davey, even Spot an’ Race. You’s got  _ real _ friends, asides from me, for once.” _

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, his voice quiet. “Which’s why I’m terrified of losin’ it. I…” He set down his paintbrush and looked at Crutchie through the phone screen. “I really thought I wouldn’t have ta leave anythin’ or anyone no more. I wanted to just....stay put.” 

Crutchie looked a little sad. He understood, better than most, how Jack felt about having a home and family. Crutchie wanted the same things, he wanted a family and a home, but he’d learned to make that wherever he was. And honestly, if he was with Jack, he was home, no matter where they were. 

_ “I know’s ya do,”  _ Crutchie nodded,  _ “It’s gonna work out.” _

“Ya think?” Jack asked genuinely and Crutchie nodded solemnly. 

_ “When you’s put ya mind to somethin’, you always get it.” _

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I guess so’s.” he splashed a little more color on the canvas in front of him. 

_ “Hey, whadda ya know about quadratic equations?”  _ Crutchie asked after a minute, and Jack laughed. 

“Not enough. Why, you need help?” 

_ “Yeah, you’s know I ain’t good at math.”  _ Crutchie said with a laugh. 

“Racer’s good at math, you should text him. Only reason any ‘a us passed college algebra was ‘cuz of him.” 

Crutchie nodded, and Jack noticed the screen pause as Crutchie texted on his phone. Jack resumed painting, taking a step back to admire his work. He was slowly but surely putting together his exhibition for the art show, whether it happened or not. A lot of his work had been angrier lately, deep rich colors, reds and purples and blacks and greys. He’d gone through angry art phases before, when he got moved around during middle school, and again when he struggled in high school, up until he got placed with Miss Medda. This was the only way he knew how to channel his feelings and frustrations, through his art. He’d always done that, ever since he was a little kid. 

_ “You’s right,”  _ Crutchie said, his face popping back up on the screen.  _ “Race is scary good at math. He oughta be a math teacher.”  _

Jack snorted. “He’s pretty determined to do anything but that,” he laughed, “But hey, he’s a good tutor.” 

_ “He really is, he’s got this math stuff down. If the dance thing don’t work out, he can always do this.”  _

“Yeah, but don’ tell ‘im that though. That kid’d go crazy without dance.” 

_ “Like you with ya art, Jackie.”  _ Crutchie said with a nod.  _ “I getcha.”  _

Jack took a few steps back to get a broader look at his work, squinting his eyes and tilting his head. He wasn’t thrilled with this piece, but it was still expression and if he hated it later he could always prime and start over. That was one thing he adored about art. He could just start on a fresh canvas and try again. And again, and again. He could keep trying and recreating until he had something he liked with no consequences. He wished life worked the same way. 

_ “How’s it comin’?”  _ Crutchie asked,  _ “Can I see?”  _

“Yeah.” Jack took the phone and pointed it at the piece, flipping the camera so Crutchie would see it. 

_ “Looks angry.”  _ Crutchie commented honestly.  _ “Is it about the strike?” _

“I think so,” Jack said with a nod. “It’s just...what I’m feelin’ today.” 

_ “Well, keep goin’.”  _ Crutchie insisted.  _ “It looks great, as always.”  _

“Thanks, Crutchie.” Jack said with a smile. “You’s comin’ to the Strike meetin’ tonight, right?” 

_ “Of course,”  _ Crutchie said,  _ “I wouldn’t miss it.”  _ Despite not living on campus or relying on scholarships, Crutchie was just as involved with the strike movement as his other friends. He wanted to see his friends happy and successful and getting what they deserved in all of the best ways. Crutchie grew up knowing injustice and struggle, and he didn’t want to see his friends dealing with it too, especially when they didn’t deserve it. Like Jack and Davey and the others, Crutchie was ready to stand up for what was right. 

“Good. I’s still got your English book in my room, ya left it last time.” Jack reminded him. 

_ “Oh yeah. I guess I’s needin’ that, huh?”  _ Crutchie laughed, and Jack could practically feel the sunshine rolling off the kid.  _ “Hey, Medda’s callin’ me, I’ll talk to ya later, okay Jackie?”  _

“Yeah, aight.” Jack said with a nod, “Tell Medda I say hey.” 

_ “Will do.”  _ Crutchie waved goodbye before ending the call, leaving Jack alone in the studio again. Jack sighed a little to himself and put on some music to distract himself from the silence around him and went back to his painting. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this story doesn't have nearly enough Crutchie in it so this chapter is a product of that. Don't worry, there's more of our favorite sunshine boy to come! 
> 
> Race continues to hurt my heart.
> 
> Davey and Sarah are life. Their mom texts like my mom. No punctuation and the awkward mom-grammar we all know and love. ;) 
> 
> Suri and Dovid are Sarah and Davey's Yiddish names! In Jewish culture a lot of times kids will have a Yiddish (or Home) name, and from what i know about it, it's used by parents or family members as a nickname. I'd imagine Davey and Sarah would use them when they're alone with each other. 
> 
> Yiddish Vocab I used (note that I don't speak Yiddish, so bear with me if it's wrong!)  
> Oy vey: (everyone's heard this one before!) literally, woe is me. often used as an "oh god" or "why me"  
> shtik drek: literally, little shit or shit head  
> Luzzem: leave (them/it) alone  
> schmendrik: a jerk or idiot 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!!! always open to questions, comments, suggestions or whatever else you want to tell me. and if there's anything you'd like to see in this story, feel free to let me know! I'm still writing it!


	12. Watch What Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I accidentally wrote a groupchat fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to what became the funniest filler chapter i've ever written!

*

Jack stood between Davey and Katherine as they held another strike meeting in the coffee shop, this one the biggest yet. They were in the process of planning a real protest, a public one, beyond words in the student paper. Katherine even suggested that they could pitch it to a _real_ news site so they could get even more coverage. The logistics were being worked out by Davey, who had been scouring the school’s laws to make sure they wouldn’t be breaking any rules that would land them all in deeper trouble in the process of their peaceful protest. Katherine worked on the press for it, and Jack rallied the troops.

“We’s cuttin’ it pretty close, Jackie.” Race mentioned from where he sat next to Spot in the coffee shop. He looked almost deflated, tired and anxious, and Jack couldn’t really blame him. “We only got a little more n’ week before they’s can kick us out.” he leaned forward on the table he was sitting at, resting his chin on his arms. Spot glanced at him warily before looking to Jack.

“I know,” Jack said with a nod. He looked at the kids around him, all his friends. Race, Albert, Romeo, Jojo, Elmer, Beth and Sniper sat near one another, all looking a mixture of hopeful and concerned. Buttons, Finch, and Henry sat next to them, looking about the same.

“Hey,” Jack said after a second. “Now’s our time to take a stand.” Everyone looked up at Jack, and he felt his stomach flip flop a little with nerves. He brushed it off and puffed his chest. “This is more than just the school screwin’ us over.” he hesitated, looking at Davey, who nodded encouragingly. “It’s about our futures!”

Race looked up, watching as Jack continued.

“We’s all worked hard to get here,” Jack said firmly, looking over his friends. “It ain’t easy to go to college, to get scholarships an’ grants an’ chase ya dreams. Life ain’t fair, but this should be, we was promised help with our schoolin’, from people what cares about our’s education. But then they take that from us, an’ what are we gonna do about it? Roll over an’ quit?”

Murmurs started amongst the friends.

“No.” Race said, louder, “No we ain’t.”

Jack pointed to Race enthusiastically. “Yeah! We got’s the same rights as any other’s students to be here an’ get the same kinda help they does!”

Davey stepped forward. “And look at all we’ve done! Students from every department are with us, they can see how unfair it is. You don’t have to be an art student to know that what the school is doing is wrong. Together we can do something about it.”

Faces lifted, hope renewed.

“So we need everyone to _show up_ next week. Skip your classes, skip your study halls. Show up and show them what we’re made of.” Katherine said next, putting her hand on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack nodded in agreement. “Next Thursday. The 21st at 2pm. We’s gonna show ‘em what we are. Right inna middle of campus, where everyone can see.” Jack looked to his friends. “You ready?”

Agreement echoed through the coffee shop and Jack grinned a little.

“Good.” Jack said with a cheeky grin, “Let’s do this thing.”

*

Race felt like an asshole. He was doing exactly what Spot told him _not_ to do, ignoring his feelings and trying to deal with everything by himself. He was afraid of bothering his friends with his problems when everyone was dealing with stress and anxiety from the scholarships thing. Albert and Jojo and Elmer were all facing the same fate as him with their school funding, and he knew they were just as stressed and worried as he was. Spot was busy, between work, wrestling practice, and his four classes; and yet he still tried to be there for Race as much as possible.

Race really wished he didn’t. He’d much rather suffer in silence and figure it out on his own than having people checking on him and asking him questions and making him think about stuff, threatening to send him spiraling. _Especially_ Spot Conlon, who notoriously didn’t care about anyone, seemed to care an awful lot about his friends and their feelings lately.

Race _super_ hated the way it made him feel. Warm and safe and _special_ and so very un-alone.

_He’s your best friend. Just your best friend. You cannot have feelings for your best friend._

So Race tried to hide things from Spot as much as he could, because the more he opened up and the more Spot showed him how much he cared, the more feelings Race had, and the more dread grew in the pit of his stomach. He really didn’t need this right now.

Jack Kelly, who was just as stressed, if not _more_ stressed than Race was, could see his friend was struggling. He could see how scared and nervous Race was over all the scholarship issues, and Jack knew that he could relate to Race about it in a way that Spot couldn’t, so he tried to remind Race he wasn’t on his own.

“Hand me that brush there, wouldja Racer?” Jack asked, pointing to a paintbrush sitting in a cup of water on the ground next to where Race was sitting in a straddle split in the center of Jack’s art studio space . Race obliged, handing it to Jack, who stepped back, tilted his head, and closed one eye, looking over his painting. Race had never seen Jack paint before, just seen the finished products, and he had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

“Thanks.” Jack dipped the new brush into the paint on the palate in his other hand and started to paint again. “And thanks for keepin’ me company.”

Race nodded. “Anytime. Kinda needed a break from the guys anyways.”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded. “I could tell. You’s can always come hang wit’ me if you ever wanna.”

Race smiled a little. “Thanks Jackie, I ‘preciate that.”

Jack knelt down to correct some details at the bottom of his piece. “So the guys’s drivin’ ya nuts or what?”

“Yeah, lil bit.” Race admitted. “I know we’s all goin’ crazy wit’ the strike stuff an’ the school’s threatenin’ to kick us out, but I can’t hear ‘bout it twenty-four-seven, ya know?” Race sighed, rolling out of the straddle and closing his legs, stretching forward to grab his feet.

“I hear ya.” Jack agreed. “It’s stressful stuff.”

Race nodded.

“So’s ya just been avoidin’ everyone?” Jack asked, and Race shrugged.

“Kinda.”

“Even Spot?” Jack watched Race carefully. Spot had texted him three times earlier, asking if he’d seen Race that day, which was three times more than Spot had texted Jack (outside the groupchat) in the past two weeks. That was part of the reason Jack invited Race to his art studio time, to find out what had Spot so worried.

Race groaned and dropped his head to his knees.

Jack set down his painting stuff and sat down next to his friend, crossing his legs and picking at the paint stains on his jeans.

“Somethin’ wrong wit’ Spot?” Jack asked seriously. He and Spot had been through a lot together, and he knew that his foster-brother was terrible at talking about his feelings or asking for help. So if something was going on, and Race knew about it, Jack needed Race to fill him in.

Race didn’t look up. “Nah. He’s just tryin’ ta be nice. But...I’m stressin’ everyone out, Jackie.”

“So somethin’s wrong wit’ you?” Jack frowned. “Racer, you can always tell me if you need somethin’. I understan’ better’n anyone what’s goin’ on with the school stuff.”

“Yeah.” Race sighed. “I just…” he shrugged. “I’s been stressed over my new job and everythin’, and there’s been a bunch of rehearsals for a show that we may not even get to have, an’ I feel like I’m drainin’ Spot by dumpin’ everything on him. He’s busy an’ workin’ and everythin’ too.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully. “I know Spotty pretty well,” Jack reminded Race, “And if he’s had enough, he ain’t afraid to letcha know. If he’s askin’ how you’s doin’ and what not, it’s ‘cuz he cares an’ wants to know.”

Race shifted a little uncomfortably, looking up to meet Jack’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

“You sure you’s okay?”

Race nodded. “Yeah.”

“You lyin’?” Jack teased.

_Yeah._

Race rolled his eyes and shoved Jack’s shoulder playfully.

Jack smirked. “So how’s the job? You can dump on me if ya wanna.”

Race smiled a little. “It’s work. I get ta teach ‘lil kids how to dance though, so that’s fun. An’ I’m real good at the tuition an’ everythin’ they’re makin’ me do at the desk.”

“That’s good,” Jack smiled back, “So you like it?”

“Yeah it’s good, it’s just exhaustin’. But I’ll get used to it.” Race said optimistically. “And it’ll look great on a resume.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “It’s in ya field, that’s great.”

“Yep.” Race forced a smile. “It is.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. He felt like Race wasn’t telling him everything, but he didn’t want to push him to talk about things he wasn’t ready to.

“Anythin’ else botherin’ ya?” Jack asked, and Race shrugged again. Race was tempted to be honest and tell Jack everything; about his parents and how bad Winter Break was, how terrified he was of losing his dance funding, how frustrated and trapped he felt, and how mad he was at himself for having _feelings_ about Spot. Instead of being honest though, Race shook his head.

“I’ll feel better when the school stuff is fixed.” He said simply. “And you will too, Jackie. Ya art show will be back on an’ we’ll all go see it and it’ll be great.”

Jack smiled, but he could see Race was still hiding things.

“Thanks, Racer.” Jack told his friend, “I ‘ppreciate that.”

Race smiled. He quickly changed the subject, making Jack laugh by telling him about his dramatic Italian professor and silly things the kids at his job did. For a little while, laughing and joking with Jack made Race feel better. He was able to forget how crappy he’d been feeling lately, and it was really nice. Jack was a really good friend, and Race was grateful to have him.

*

**_RAAACE named the conversation “art kids STRIKE back”_ **

_Spotty: that’s terrible_

_Spotty: Art Student Strike was better_

_RAAACE: y don’t u like my star wars reference :(_

_Kathy: I think it’s fun!_

_JackieBoi: since when don’t you like puns, Spot?_

_Spotty: since i didn’t come up w/it_

_RAAACE: so ur just jelly i’m funnier than u_

_Spotty: no one’s funnier than me_

_ALaddin: i definitely am_

_RAAACE: he def is_

_Spotty: :(_

_Kathy: you’re all wrong. Davey’s the funniest._

_Spotty: HAH no_

_RAAACE: fake news_

_JackieBoi: she’s right he’s hilarious_

_WhereArtThouRomeo: i’ve never heard davey tell a joke in my life_

_MonsterMush: i have. It was very cutting edge. So well thought out. Wowe._

_ALaddin: someone else confirm i don’t trust mush’s judgement he thought it was funny that time i walked into a stop sign_

_Spotty: that was funny_

_Kathy: yeah that was hilarious, sorry Al_

_ALaddin: :( no_

_RAAACE: LOLOLOLOLOLOL the stop sign had a dent in it_

_ElmTree: i remember that_

_ElmTree: u cried_

_ALaddin: I DID NOT_

_RAAACE: u did but its ok i still think ur a cool dood_

_Spotty: never ever spell “dude” like that again_

**_RAAACE named the conversation “ART DOODS”_ **

_Spotty: NO_

_JackieBoi: oh my god_

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

**_RAAACE named the conversation “Spot Sux 2k18”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

**_RAAACE named the conversation “STRIKE up the band”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

**_RAAACE named the conversation “STRIKE you’re out”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

**_RAAACE named the conversation “KILL SPOT”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

**_RAAACE named the conversation “STRIKE SPOT FROM THIS CHAT”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

_DaveyTheBravey: What is happening?_

_DaveyTheBravey: Why were we talking about me?_

_DaveyTheBravey: I’m kind of funny._

_DaveyTheBravey: Funnier than Jack._

_JackieBoi: HEY_

_JackieBoi: RUDE_

_DaveyTheBravey: Your jokes are terrible. Your sense of humor is basically a middle aged man’s._

_JackieBoi: WRONG_

_DaveyTheBravey: I’m hungry._

_JackieBoi: Hi hungry, I’m dad_

_DaveyTheBravey: Case in point._

_JackieBoi: ddzddhdh_

_JackieBoi: DAMMIT DAVEY_

_JackieBoi: AAAAAAAAAA_

_RAAACE: omfgahfdshahsfhaha_

_Spotty: see that was funny. Dave is funny. I take it back_

_Kathy: i want that exchange screenshotted, saved, printed, and framed._

_JackieBoi: uuugghghghhhhhhhh nOOO_

_Kathy: Jack “Dad Jokes” Kelly, everyone_

_WhereArtThouRomeo: ICONIC_

_ALaddin: well i’ll be damned_

_ALaddin: props 2 u davey i’m so sorry i doubted u_

_ElmTree: Daaaamn Davey, back at it again with dRAGGING JACK_

_DaveyTheBravey: He makes it easy, to be fair._

_JackieBoi: you’re dISOWNED_

_DaveyTheBravey: Aww, Dad :(_

_JackieBoi: how do you constantly use my own vernacular against me_

_Spotty: vErnAcUlAR_

_Spotty: shut the fuck up_

_Kathy: Listen I love dragging Jack as much as the next guy but this chat is for business_

**_RAAACE named the conversation “Srs Biznis”_ **

_Kathy: Tomorrow afternoon I need help folding flyers for the rally, who wants to help?_

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

**_RAAACE named the conversation “Someone Help Mom w/Biznis”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

_Kathy: why am I mom?_

_RAAACE: Jack = dad. U = Mom_

_JackieBoi: ;) ;) ;)_

_Kathy: wow_

_Kathy: just for that, Race is grounded and you have mandatory flyer folding duty tomorrow at 2._

_RAAACE: lol mommmmm i have class_

_Kathy: no you don’t your class ends at 1_

_Kathy: oh my god_

_Kathy: why did i know that_

_Kathy: am I your mother now?_

_RAAACE: :D thx mom_

_FourEyes: I’ll help you tomorrow Kath!_

_FourEyes: Also, fuck you guys. 82 messages. My class was only an hour._

_ALaddin: so if Jack is Dad and Kath is Mom does that mean u guys are married now_

_JackieBoi: no_

_Kathy: no_

_DaveyTheBravey: Yes_

_Spotty: u fuckin know it_

_RAAACE: my otp liVES_

_Kathy: go back to dragging Jack, please_

_Kathy: and using this chat for ITS INTENDED PURPOSE_

_Kathy: I NEED THREE MORE PPL ON FLYER DUTY_

_ElmTree: i can do it_

_LearnToSew: i hate this chat._

_LearnToSew: i can also do it_

_JoJosCircus: I can help you Kath! :D You guys are so funny!_

_Kathy: Thank you! See you guys at my dorm at 2 :)_

**_RAAACE named the conversation “Held Hostage By Mom Tomorrow 2pm”_ **

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

_RAAACE: if u change my quality names 1 more time…………….._

_Spotty: :P_

**_RAAACE named the conversation “Good Ol’ Art Bois”_ **

_Kathy: there are girls in this chat too_

_RAAACE: boi is gender neutral_

_JackieBoi: can confirm_

_DaveyTheBravey: Is it actually?_

_RAAACE: yah_

_Spotty: you think ‘guuurl’ is gender neutral too_

_RAAACE: guuuurl please, it is_

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Student Strike”_ **

_RAAACE: i hate u_

**_Spotty named the conversation “Art Students Strike, Gurl”_ **

_RAAACE: :)_

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that groupchat section was beyond fun to write. I honestly could've kept going for ages. I love these kiddos. I feel like their names are self-explanatory but if you're confused feel free to ask. :)
> 
> this is the calm before the storm. ;) the next couple of chapters are SUPER angsty and the next chapter especially is gonna be very intense. so PREPARE YOURSELVES.
> 
> the Jack and Race scene was for antoniohiggins!! thank you so much for reading, commenting, and suggesting the scene! i love those boys so much, I hope you enjoy!! :) 
> 
> making Race work at a dance studio is 100% a self-insert/fanservice thing for myself. I worked as a dance teacher for almost 7 years and now I work in a dance merchandise store, so this is very much ~my element~. Plus I think Race would be a fun teacher/assistant teacher with little kids, he has enough energy to handle them. ;)
> 
> ANYWAYS as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. next chapter will be up SOON. I just need to gather my courage and post the angst :P


	13. *screaming*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're less than a week away from the rally  
> everyone is falling apart  
> specifically spot and race. this is the promised angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG BOI GET READY
> 
> all those "homophobic language" tags for this story are for this chapter in particular. There's only one other time that the warnings will even be necessary and it won't be until waaay later and I'll give heads up. 
> 
> So here's your warning!!!! Someone is super mean to Race in this chapter!! I didn't like writing it!!! I'm really sorry!!
> 
> Also: it's all going to be okay. promise.
> 
> p.s. in my original author's notes in my word doc, I have ( L O L I know nothing about wrestling but a lot about being gay, can u tell?) as my note. my sister thinks this is funny enough for me to include in my ao3 notes.

*

Spot had been doing  _ so well _ at not giving a fuck about anyone or anything. He’d spent the majority of his life avoiding getting attached to people, knowing it only made things complicated and that he’d wind up getting hurt. He always did. Even his own parents hurt him, how was he supposed to trust anyone else?

He didn’t. He only trusted people as far as he could throw them. He let them in only exactly as much as he  _ wanted _ them, and if he didn’t like it, he’d correct the situation immediately. Other than Danielle, Jack Kelly was the only other person that Spot trusted and considered his friend for a very long time. Until he met dumbass Anthony Higgins. Without Spot even realizing it, Racetrack had gotten through every defense he’d built up around himself like it was  _ nothing _ . Within knowing him for a few months, Spot felt like he’d known Race his entire life, and now, not even a year later, he didn’t know what he’d do without him. No one had ever gotten that close to Spot so quickly (he’d never  _ let _ anyone get that close before), and Spot wasn’t sure if he liked it. He didn’t like feeling out of control and vulnerable, trusting other people to not fuck up his feelings. But he didn’t stop Race from getting closer to him. He didn’t push away the friendship or support or kindness like he always had. He didn’t close himself off from Race, and he  _ couldn’t for the life of him _ figure out why. 

And fearless Spot Conlon was absolutely terrified about it.

So he ignored it. That’d always worked in the past, just ignore your issues and trauma until they went away! 

Spot already heard Jack’s voice in his head reminding him that that coping mechanism was both unhealthy and never worked, but he ignored that too.

Ignorance was bliss. The longer he didn’t have to deal with having feelings, the better.

But Jack was right, and it wasn’t working. 

_ Ignore it. _

Spot had  _ feelings _ and he hated them. He hated being attached to people and relying on them for things. He hated thinking about the scenarios of when they’d wind up leaving him,  _ because they always did _ . He hated knowing how crushed he’d be by it. 

_ This is why you don’t make friends. Ain’t no one should have this much power over you’s feelin’s.  _

Ignorance it was. 

Spot pushed his feelings and worries and fears as far away as he could, focusing on all the other things he had to do instead. He focused on work, wrestling, classes, the strike, everything else other than his extremely confusing and frustrating feelings and worries regarding his dumbass best friend. 

It didn’t work.

Spot sat with his girlfriend Danielle at a table in the student study lounge in the school’s library so they could do homework together. He’d barely seen Danielle lately, and he’d been  _ trying _ to keep up with her. He’d even gone to parties with her lately, partially to distract himself, and partially because he felt bad that they’d barely seen one another. He was preoccupied with the strike (which, as Danielle had so eloquently put, ‘ _ don’t  mean shit to me as long as my financial aid isn’t fucked with _ ’) and when he wasn’t working on the strike he was in class, working, or wrestling. It was rare that they’d get time together like this, so Spot tried to make the best of it. He brought her food and coffee from the coffee shop and tried to make it nice for her. 

“I don’ understand anya’ this.” Danielle muttered, flipping through her textbook with one hand, the other tapping the table impatiently with her fake nails. “Why do they even require this shit? Who cares if I know shit about grammar? Didn’ matter none before, ain’t gonna later either.” 

Spot also struggled with his first English class last semester, mostly because, like Danielle, he’d never cared about grammar or proper English before. He still didn’t understand it, the only reason he’d passed the class was because of Davey and Katherine, who tutored him and edited his papers. He was going to offer to have them help Dani, but he knew she’d shut it down before he even finished his sentence, so he didn’t bother. 

“You goin’ to the lectures?” Spot asked and Danielle shrugged. 

“Usually.” 

“So, no.” 

“Hey! I go! Sometimes I get busy wit’ stuff.” 

Spot gave her a smirk. “Like ya hair or makeup?” 

“Gotta look good for class,” she said simply, smirking back. She huffed a little sigh. “Not that you’d know. You’s always off bein’ busy.” 

“Could say the same abouts you,” Spot told her, elbowing her lightly. “You’s been out every night since what? We got back from break? It’s too cold to be out in skimpy lil dresses, Dani.” 

“Oh please,” Danielle ran her hand up his bicep and played with the collar of his dark red t-shirt. “You  _ like _ when I wear lil skimpy dresses.” 

Spot snorted. “Yeah yeah.” he put an arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer. “I ain’t gonna like it if ya flunk English though, so do your homework.” 

Danielle pouted, letting go of him and going back to her work. 

_ Good _ , Spot thought to himself,  _ This is going good.  _ Things with Danielle had been rocky at best lately. Their first semester sparked a lot of fighting, and while they got closer over winter break, coming back to school reinforced the shift in their relationship that had been slowly starting since the fall. 

Losing Danielle was almost as terrifying as realizing Spot had feelings. He and Danielle had been together since high school, they were going on five years together, and that was a lot to lose. A lot of time, a lot of memories, a lot of secrets and trust. Spot knew deep down that he was changing, he wasn’t the hardass, fucked up, Brooklyn kid he was when he and Danielle started dating. Danielle was changing too, but it seemed like they were going in opposite directions. He didn’t want to deal with all the problems they were expertly ignoring, but it seemed like they fought more often than not these days. 

_ Just enjoy it bein’ good. _ He told himself as he helped Danielle with the grammar section she was failing.

“Hey, Spotty!” 

_ Oh no. _

Spot nodded in greeting as his roommate approached their table, Danielle visibly recoiling at his presence. 

Race’s grin dropped a little at Danielle’s look of disgust. “Hey, Danielle.” She didn’t respond, per the norm. 

“What’s up, Racer?” Spot asked, offering his leftover scone to his best friend, who took it and popped it into his mouth. 

“Headin’ to Jack’s for some strike stuff. I gotta help Kath with the flyers today.” he explained. “You?”

“Catchin’ up on stuff,” Spot said, “Helpin’ Danielle with English. Now that I know how to pass it.” 

“I don’ need your help.” Danielle snapped and Spot frowned at her. 

Race winced. “Well...have fun,” he said, “I’ll see you this afternoon, yeah?” 

Spot nodded. “Yeah. See ya.” He waved as Race walked away, glaring at Danielle. “What’s wit’ you?” 

Danielle rolled her eyes. “Nothin’. I just don’ like him.” 

_ How can you  _ not _ like him? He’s the nicest person I’ve ever met next to Crutchie. _

“Yeah.” Spot felt his annoyance building.  _ Ignore it ignore it ignore it. _ “Why not? What’s he done to you?”  _ Dammit, Spot. _

Danielle’s glossed lip curled a little. “He’s annoyin’.” 

_ Fair. _

“An’ he’s way too close wit’ you. I don’ like it.” 

_ Wait. What? _

“What? What does that mean?” 

Danielle shook her head. “Forget it. What’s a danglin’ modifier?” she shoved the textbook toward him. 

“No, I don’t wanna forget it. You can’t say shit like that an’ not tell me what’s you mean.” 

“I said  _ forget it _ , Sean.” Danielle said, her tone icy. “You gonna help me or not?”

Spot didn’t say anything for a minute. “He’s my best friend, Dan.”  _ You’re an idiot.  _

Danielle sighed, slamming her book shut, shoving it into the knock-off Gucci tote bag that she used as a book bag. 

“I thought  _ I _ was your best friend.” She muttered as she stormed away, leaving Spot alone at the table. 

He slumped back in his seat and dropped his head forward to rest on the table. 

_ Fuck. _

*

Race had hit a bit of a rough patch. Things would look up soon, they always did, but being in a slump was still hard. He hoped that when the strike was settled he’d start feeling better. He wouldn’t have as many uncertainties about his education and future to deal with, and he could go back to creating and dancing and doing what he loved. Plus, things weren’t all bad. He had amazing friends sticking through it with him. Friends like Jack, Crutchie, Davey and Katherine. His friends from his dance group, who had become like family to him. Albert, Jojo, Elmer, Romeo, Beth and Sniper. He trusted them with his life. 

But above any of those fantastic, wonderful people he’d come to call his friends, was Spot Conlon. 

Spot was his  _ best friend _ . Race had never had a  _ best _ friend before. He was a pretty likeable, fun-loving guy, he was always surrounded by people and doing fun things, but he’d never felt what he felt for Spot with anyone else. Secretly, Race had saved the best-friend title for someone who deserved it, and within a month and a half of being roommates, Spot earned it. Race knew that Spot wasn’t the kind of person who made friends, so he considered himself lucky. Even luckier that Spot had admitted that Race was  _ his _ best friend too. 

Which is why Race hated that things were weird. He hated how awkward and tense their friendship had become, and Race knew it was his fault. He was the one who was dealing with all the stupid school stuff, and his family, and his insecurity and fears for the future. He didn’t want to bring Spot down with him, so he tried to deal with it alone, which was a dumb move. When Spot figured it out and refused to let Race be and continued to check up on him was when Race realized he had  _ feelings _ . 

Feelings he really didn’t want. Feelings like these ruined friendships. Best Friends weren’t supposed to start having  _ feelings _ . That’s not how it was supposed to work. 

Race  _ hated _ that feelings existed. Hated them. Hated that they were inevitably going to ruin things between him and his best friend, who he’d waited so long for. 

Why couldn’t they just  _ go away _ ?

Race was a good best friend. A very good best friend. He was supportive and thoughtful and funny and fiercely loyal. He and Spot had inside jokes and went on adventures, they watched TV shows and played video games, did all the typical guy-best-friend things that Race never had and always wanted. And Race was increasingly afraid of it all going away. What was worse was that he wasn’t sure if his feelings were  _ those  _ kind of feelings, or if he was just not used to having someone caring about him back. 

_ Just ignore it, Anthony. _ He’d told himself over and over,  _ Maybe it’ll all eventually go away. Keep doing the same things as always, ain’t nothin’ gotta change. _

But they would, he was sure of it. 

But because he really didn’t want anything to change, Race kept doing what he always did. He pretended like everything was fine even though he was feeling very far from fine lately. He went to study groups and the strike meetings and sent dumb memes to the groupchat, and went to all of Spot’s wrestling meets like he always did. 

Including today. After he saw Spot and Danielle in the library (and was met with Danielle’s standard hostility), Race did as he said and met up with Jack and Katherine, helped Kath with some of the strike stuff he’d promised he’d do, went to his Italian class, and then headed to the gym for Spot’s meet. It was one of the last of the season, if he won today’s meet, he’d go on to next month’s college nationals in Jersey. Race had no doubt that Spot would win. Spot had confessed that he didn’t really care if he won or not, and that he really had no desire to go to Jersey during the coldest month of the year anyway. 

Race cheered from his usual seat on the bleachers as Spot and the rest of the school’s team walked out, waving madly at his best friend. Spot raised an eyebrow as he saw him in the stands, nodding in his direction. Race grinned. 

Spot gave a little wave to someone else on the other side of the bleachers and Race couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.  _ Danielle _ .

Danielle only came to Spot’s meets when it was convenient for her. Spot didn’t care. Race did. 

_ “She’s ya girlfriend, Spotty. You don’t want her at all of ‘em?”  _ Race had asked him one time, to which Spot easily evaded with a laugh and,  _ “I only want her there if I’s the winner.” _

At least she came to an important meet. Race grinned as his friends joined him on the bleachers. Jack, Katherine, Specs and Albert all filed in and found spots next to Race. Albert slung an arm around Race’s shoulders. 

“How’s it goin’ Racer?” Albert asked, “Hardly seen ya today!” 

“That’s ‘cuz all you’s do is sleep,” Race teased, elbowing Albert, who feigned offense. 

“Excuse  _ me _ for enjoyin’ my beauty rest.” 

“You could use more of it if ya ask me.” Race retorted, making Albert hit his shoulder playfully. 

“We didn’t miss anything, did we?” Katherine asked, looking up from her phone where she sat next to Jack. 

“Nah, they’s just walked out.” Race assured her. “How’d the rest of the flyers thingy go?” 

“Good! We’ve got lots of kids from the tech departments joining us.” she said proudly. “How was Italian?”

“ _ Facile come sempre, _ ” Race answered, before smirking. “Easy as always.” 

“Are you even Italian?” Albert asked, “Higgins ain’t no Italian soundin’ name.” 

Race laughed. “Yeah, my mom’s side is  _ super _ Italian. She made me take Italian all’a growin’ up and I’s got pretty good at it.”

“No kiddin’,” Jack said with a nod. “I’s should learn a foreign language.”

“That means ya gotta master English first,” Race teased, making everyone laugh, and Jack punch him lightly in the shoulder. 

The friends’ banter settled quickly as the matches started, and they paid mild attention until Spot’s weight class was announced and it was his turn to wrestle. Instantly each of the friends became extremely engaged in the match, literally on the edges of their seats. Race gripped Jack’s arm as they watched Spot’s round, cheering very obnoxiously as Spot won easily, advancing to the next round. 

“Come on Spotty,” Race cheered as the next round began, “You’s got this!” 

The friends whooped and hollered as they watched Spot’s next round, jumping and screaming as he pinned his opponent and won the round. 

“One left,” Jack said, still on his feet, arm grasped in Race’s excited grip. “Go Spot!!” 

Katherine smiled in excitement and amusement, none of them knew anything about wrestling before being friends with Spot, but it was now pretty much their favorite sport. She genuinely enjoyed it, especially getting so excited with everyone in supporting Spot. 

Their group was definitely the loudest as they cheered Spot on, politely cheering the other guys on their team until it was time for Spot’s final round. 

Race didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the buzzer rang through the gym, signaling that Spot had won the final round, and the gym erupted in cheering, the loudest of which came from Race, Jack and their friends. Race jumped several feet into the air, waving at Spot excitedly, who waved back a little bit, laughing at the scene his friends were causing. 

“He won!! He won!” Race shouted, jumping on Albert, who laughed. 

“Of course he did, he’s the best damn wrestler in all of New York!” Albert cheered, jumping up and down too. 

Jack and Katherine hugged they were so thrilled, Specs, Race and Albert jumping around even after the next round was starting. Race caught Spot’s eyes and giggled to himself, Spot looked both embarrassed and proud at the same time. 

By the time everyone had finally calmed down, the meet was ending and students and spectators started to leave the gym. Spot laughed as his friends rushed to congratulate him, Race tackling him in a hug that took him by surprise. He tensed up before quickly hugging Race back before Race let him go, silly grin still on his face. 

“Looks like you gotta go to Jersey after all!” Race said with a laugh, and Spot groaned in response. 

“Guess so.” 

“You were awesome, Spot.” Katherine said, and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“So glad I got to see you win that one,” Specs told his friend, “Way worth bein’ late for work for.” 

Spot laughed, hitting Specs with his towel. “Get your ass to work before you’s in trouble.” he said, “Thanks for comin, guys.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Jack assured him, setting a hand on Spot’s sticky shoulder, making a face. 

“I needa shower,” Spot admitted and Jack snorted. 

“You do.” 

“I’ll see ya guys later,” Spot said with a grin, starting toward the locker rooms with the rest of his team. He stopped briefly to say hi to Danielle, who was waiting for him a ways away from Race and everyone else. Race noticed that when Spot tried to talk to her she seemed annoyed ( _ typical _ ) and shoved him away when he tried to give her a kiss. Race shook his head a little, but put his attention back to his friends as Jack, Katherine, Specs and Albert said goodbye to him and headed out of the gym.

Race took his usual seat on the bleachers again to wait for Spot to finish getting changed so they could walk back to their room together. It was their typical routine after a practice or meet. Sometimes they got food. It was nice. Race went through his phone while he waited in the mostly empty gym, only looking up when he noticed a pair of high heeled leather boots standing in front of him. He looked up and saw Spot’s girlfriend Danielle, her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. 

_ When isn’t Danielle pissed off? _ Race mused to himself before he put on his most charming smile. 

“Hi Danielle,” he said sweetly, “So glad you’s was finally able to make it to a meet.” He didn’t mean to sound as passive aggressive as he did, and he noticed Danielle’s expression shift from annoyance to pure hatred. 

_ Oops. _

“What are you waitin’ around for?” she demanded. 

“Oh, Spot an’ I usually goes back to our room together.” Race said, confused as to why she was so  _ angry _ about it. “Why?” 

“We gots plans.” she snapped. 

“I didn’ realize.” Race said, “Spot didn’ say nothin’.” 

“He don’t gotta tell you everythin’.” Danielle said snidely. “You ain’t shit, Higgins.” 

_ Okay, that one stung _ . 

“Actually, he tells me quite a bit. An’ he woulda mentioned if you’s had plans. You’s just tryin’ to get rid of me.” Race said, getting defensive. 

“An’ maybe I is.” Danielle said, setting her jaw. “You’s always gettin’ in the way. He’s  _ my _ boyfriend, asshole.” 

“You think I don’ know that?” Race shook his head. “What’s your problem, Danielle? He bends over backwards for you’s every damn day an’ it still ain’t enough. Now it’s my fault?” Race stood, gathering his stuff and getting off the bleachers, starting to walk away from her.

Danielle followed, and the two faced each other next to the bleachers in the corner of the gym. “It’s always your fault. You’s always distractin’ him. The second you come callin’ he’s  _ gone _ . I’m sick an’  _ tired _ of shit always bein’ about you.” 

“About me??” Race shook his head. “What?” 

“I don’t give a fuck if you’s his friend or whateva. You’s gonna keep gettin’ pity from everyone around ya for bein’ gay an’ shit, but it don’t need to be from Sean.” 

Race’s jaw dropped a bit. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” 

“You’s heard me.” 

“There are no words for how wrong you are.” Race said, shaking his head. He felt his heart racing with anxiety, similar to the anxiety he felt pretty much every time he was at home with his parents. 

“I ain’t wrong an’ you know it. He just feels sorry for you. You think he  _ really _ gives a shit about your dumb family probl’ms?” 

_...He told her about that? _

“I’m not makin’ it anyone’s problem,” Race defended weakly, starting to feel dangerously vulnerable in front of Spot’s increasingly more intimidating girlfriend. “Ain’t none of your business.” 

“You thinkin’ you’s datin’ my boyfriend is  _ makin’ it my business _ .” Danielle nearly-shouted, jabbing a manicured nail into Race’s chest. 

_ Ow _ .

“I ain’t datin’ no one.” Race tried and Danielle rolled her eyes. 

“You wish you was.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“You’s gay for Sean, ain’t you, Anthony?” Danielle’s voice was an accusing sneer that Race was pretty sure he’d heard in a nightmare before, the kind of dreams that he woke up in a cold sweat from. 

“No.” 

“Don’t lie to me!” she nearly shouted again, and Race glanced to see how far he was from an exit. 

_ Run?  _

“You’s outta ya head if you think nobody can’t see it.” she sneered.

_ Shit. _

“You better back the  _ fuck _ away from him, you’s hear me?” 

_ Run run run run? _

Danielle shoved Race’s shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me,” He snapped, hitting her hand away from him instinctively. She glared daggers at him and Race was genuinely scared that she might scratch his eyes out with her sparkly pink nails. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Danielle snapped back. 

“Spot is just my  _ friend _ , Danielle,” Race tried after a second, his shoulders tense. “You ain’t treatin’ anyone else like this, why you’s doin’ it to me?” 

“Ain’t no one else  _ obsessed _ wit’ Sean like you is.” Danielle sneered again. “That why you come to all his meets?” 

“I come to ‘em ‘cuz he’s my friend,” Race insisted. “You cert’nly don’t.” 

“I bet you just  _ love _ seein’ him in that tight-ass uniform, don’t you?” Danielle demanded. 

Race shook his head, fighting anger and fear building in his chest. “You’s disgustin’.”

“Oh, am I?” She laughed, but it was a mean, cold sound. “At least I ain’t a fuckin’ faggot.” 

Race felt his blood turn cold. 

“Stop.” he said, voice dangerously close to cracking. 

“Go ahead, fuckin’ cry.” Danielle taunted.

_ She’s evil. Don’t cry in front of her. _

“You’re a bitch.” Race ground out, jaw tight. 

“Like I ain’t never heard that before.” she snorted. “Go cry like the lil fag you are an’ see who gives a shit. It ain’t gonna be Sean.” 

“ _ Danielle _ .” Spot’s voice snapped from a few feet away, where he’d only caught the last part of Danielle’s verbal attacks. “What the  _ fuck _ did you just say?” 

Danielle’s eyes went wide. Race quickly bolted, running for the door to the gym, tears blurring his eyes. 

“Sean, I-”

“No.” he jabbed a finger at her. “Don’t fuckin’ move.” he hurried after Race. 

“Race!” Spot called after him, “Race!” 

Race heard him but kept running, making it out of the building and into the below freezing conditions outside without a coat on, too upset to put it on. He gasped at how cold it was and hurried back inside, where Spot caught up to him.

“Race, oh my God.” Spot shook his head, looking him over, feeling the pit in his stomach grow heavier to see the tears running down Race’s flustered pink cheeks. 

“Just go away!” Race cried, attempting to put on his coat and simultaneously dropping most of his things in the process. “Leave me alone.” 

“What happened? What did she do?” Spot begged, “Whatever she said, she’s wrong. Don’t listen to her.” 

Race shook his head, picking up his things. “I said leave me  _ alone _ !” he snapped, “I don’t need you fightin’ my battles for me. I ain’t your charity case.” he hiccupped a sob, wiping at his face with a shaky hand. “I don’t need ya feelin’ sorry for me.” he quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and hurried out the door. 

“Race!” Spot was going to follow him as he hurried away but was smacked in the face with cold and quickly jogged back inside. “Shit shit shit shit.” 

He stormed back into the gym to find Danielle waiting for him, fake apologies and excuses already flying off her lips but Spot was too angry to hear them. 

“Shut  _ up _ ! Danielle!” he shouted at her and Danielle stiffened. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the gym and into the empty hallway outside. “What the  _ fuck _ did you say ta him???” he demanded, grabbing her shoulders. “Tell me!” 

“I-I-I,” She looked away. “Nothin’. I just-”

“Dammit, Danielle! Why do you always gotta ruin what’s goin’ good?” he snapped, “What’s wrong wit’ you?? You callin’ him names an’ shit like what? You’s twelve?” 

Danielle had tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t-” 

“You  _ did _ .” Spot snapped, letting go of her shoulders. “I heard. I didn’t hear it all, an’ thank God I didn’t or we wouldn’t even be havin’ words right now.” 

“He-” 

“You called him a  _ fag _ , Danielle, what’s wrong with you?? You can’t call people that!” 

“I di-” 

“STOP.” Spot held up his hands. “Cut the shit.” Danielle’s expression steeled. “You said  _ somethin’ _ or he wouldn’t a run outta here cryin’.” 

Danielle almost smirked, and that was enough for Spot’s blood to boil. 

“Are you proud a that?” Spot demanded, “You’s proud you made ‘im cry?” 

“He ain’t gonna bother you no more,” Danielle said simply. “You even said you don’ like bein’ pulled in a buncha directions.”

“I…” Spot blinked. “What? He’s my  _ best friend,  _ Dani, he ain’t botherin’ me!! Did it ever occur to ya that I  _ like _ spendin’ time with ‘im??” Spot’s tone was getting louder and he didn’t care. “You’s the one pullin’ me in diretions. He ain’t botherin’ me, he’s botherin’  _ YOU _ .” 

“Yeah!” Danielle shouted back, “He is!! Ever since you’s met him you spend all your time with ‘im. I don’t even matter anymore! You only wanna spend time with Anthony an’ none with me!” 

“You make it hard to spend time with ya when all you’s wanna do is blow everythin’ off and go to parties an’ shit!! I hate doin’ that Dan, I hate it. I hate gettin’ drunk, I hate bein’ around people whats high, I  _ hate it. _ ” Spot snapped, “Race don’ ever make me do what I don’t wanna do. So yeah, I  _ do _ like spendin’ time wit’ him more than you’s.” 

Danielle was fighting angry tears. “I  _ miss you _ !” she shouted angrily, “I neva’ see you anymore an’ it’s  _ his fault _ !” 

“It’s not his fault!” Spot shouted, “You don’ make no time for us anymore, Dani! I invites ya to stuff all the time an’ I try  _ real hard _ an’ you don’t try at  _ all _ .” 

“I don’ wanna spend time ya  _ friends _ !” she shouted, “I want to spen’ time wit’  _ YOU _ .” she wiped at her eyes. 

“I do spend time wit’ you!!” Spot yelled, “I do everythin’ I can!” 

“And you’d  _ still  _ rather be with Anthony than me.” Her voice lost it’s anger and was quickly turning to shrill despair. “You gotta pick, Sean. You wanna be my boyfriend or Anthony’s?” 

Spot ignored her choice of words. He didn’t want to think about that  _ at all _ . 

“What??” 

“Him or me! Choose.” 

“I…” 

“ _ Choose _ .” Danielle shouted, a tear running down her face. 

“Danielle…”

“CHOOSE!” She shrieked.

“Him.” 

Danielle gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks and she tugged on her coat as quickly as she could. Spot could hear her sobbing and cursing as she practically ran away. He sank to the ground of the empty gym hallway. 

“Fuck.” he muttered, leaning his head back to hit against the wall. “Ohhhhhh fuck.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? 
> 
> please yell at me, I welcome it.
> 
> seriously though, I didn't like writing the nasty things Danielle said to Race and I feel really bad for even going there but it's important. Spot needs some sort of action to get him to stop ignoring everything and ACT. this is the push he needed to get him there. He deals with that a lot in the next chapter, where he's spiraling from the aftermath of....well, all of this. Race is also a wreck, that'll be in the next chapter too. 
> 
> If you didn't hate Danielle before, I bet you do now. She's a very messy character, but we're not through with her yet!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!! thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and commenting and messaging me about this story, you light up my life!! <3 <3 <3


	14. *crying*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of the *screaming* chapter is a *crying* chapter. get ready for all the feels, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you a thousand times over to everyone who read, commented, and yelled at me on that last chapter! I am so honored that so many people are reading and invested in my story, you have no idea how much it means to me. If you ever want to hear more, headcanons, see scenes that aren't included in the main story (bc I do have side-stories written!) let me know! I'm always excited to share with you guys. <3
> 
> here's some more angst. the angst doesn't stop anytime soon, sorry. but!!! i promise that everything will work out. it just takes a while because these boys (and girls) are assholes. ;)

*

Even though Spot was certifiably miserable, hadn’t slept all night, and seriously felt like he’d be headin’ into one of those self destructive downward spirals that he was notorious for when he was younger, he showed up for work the next day. Specs could tell something was up, but didn’t push Spot to talk about it (especially after he’d received a death glare just for saying good morning). Specs was smart enough to leave Spot alone most of the morning, though he  _ did _ text Race to see what was wrong (and didn’t get a response). 

Spot was starting to panic, realizing that in the course of an hour he somehow lost the two people most important to him. He broke up with Danielle, something he’d never wanted to do (if they broke up he always thought it’d be her to end it. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it’d be because of Race.) and somehow he hurt Race too, since he wasn’t responding to any of his texts or calls. Race didn’t come back to their room last night, and Spot found out later he’d stayed the night with Albert and Jojo. 

_ Spot: please talk to me _

_ Spot: Race _

_ Spot: i’m sorry please talk to me _

Spot checked his phone at least twenty times during the first part of his shift, heart sinking as the day continued and Race still hadn’t written him back. He tried calling Race twice during his break, even though he knew that he should be in rehearsal by now. No answer.

Spot wasn’t even quite sure what he’d say to Race when he talked to him. He figured that Race wouldn’t be very happy with him for breaking up with Danielle on his behalf, but would be even more upset about the things she’d said to him the night before. Spot had only caught the last part of the fight, but it was enough for him to know that it was terrible. Race was sensitive as it was, he didn’t need Danielle throwing salt into his open wounds. He wanted to know  _ what _ she’d said, so he could fix it. 

So Spot was trapped wallowing in his feelings all night long, not sleeping at all. He was angry at Danielle, angry at himself, angry at Race for not talking to him, angry at everything for getting fucked up just as he was starting to feel like things were  _ okay _ . 

For the first time in his life he had stability, and Spot was furious with himself for letting himself get too comfortable. Anger and sadness were flipping around in his stomach and his head all night long, fighting it out internally before anger won out, as it always did. Spot was  _ mad _ . He was mad at himself for having feelings, for letting them get hurt, and for not understanding them at all. 

He felt  _ things  _ toward his roommate that he’d never felt for someone before. He’d never felt such fierce loyalty and concern for someone,  _ especially _ not another guy. He couldn’t explain it, and he was miserable trying to figure it out, but didn’t know how to even begin processing the things he felt. 

All night the same question played over and over in his brain until it started to drive him crazy. 

_ Why did you pick him? _

Race was his best friend, yes. And he was mad at Danielle in the moment. But Spot and Danielle had been together for a long time. A really long time. There was no logical reason that Spot could pinpoint, other than anger, why he’d pick Race over Danielle. 

_ So why don’t you regret it? _

He didn’t regret it. And after staying up all night thinking about it, he was positive that if faced with the same question again his answer would still be the same. 

_ But what does that MEAN? _

Spot didn’t know what it meant at all, and he was kind of afraid to find out. 

*

Race barely slept the night before either. He wanted to run away, far far away from campus and his friends and especially from Spot, but he knew better than to make any really bad decisions, so he hid out in the library until he calmed down, and then spent the night with Albert and Jojo. Both of his friends could tell immediately that something was wrong and pestered him about it for a bit, but Race brushed them off and insisted he didn’t want to talk about it. 

Albert tried pushing again for Race to tell them what was botherin’ him, but Race still adamantly refused. 

_ “We’ll be here for ya if ya do wanna talk about it,”  _ Jojo had told him late that night as they were getting ready for bed.  _ “We’re your friends, Racetrack. We don’t like seein’ ya upset.”  _

Race cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Race still felt terrible, his self-esteem lower than it’d been since high school, and his heart certifiably broken. He was pretty sure that he’d lost Spot as a friend last night, and he was devastated. Everything in him wanted to believe that he wasn’t just a charity case to Spot, that they weren’t only friends because he felt bad for him, but now he wasn’t so sure. Danielle had a point, and what was worse, she could see right through Race and straight into his heart with his hidden feelings for his best friend. That was the scariest part of all, his hidden feelings weren’t so hidden anymore.

Race’s devastation quickly turned to anger. He was mad for letting himself trust someone, especially  _ Spot _ . He was mad that he had feelings for him, and he was mad that it ruined their friendship just like he knew they would. He was mad at Danielle for saying such horrible, mean things, but even more mad that she was right. Race let his anger bubble in him all day, avoiding dealing with it and having to confront Spot. He ignored his texts and calls. He went to his classes and focused on his studies and went to his dance rehearsal so he could put his feelings into dance instead. 

Avoidance didn’t work very well when you were mad. Race found that out pretty quickly. 

He thought he could avoid everything, he really did. He went to rehearsal and stretched in the corner and kept to himself and tried his best to ignore everything going on, but he couldn’t. 

Albert was stretching nearby, chatting with Jojo and Elmer, who were trying to get Race to join their conversation (but to no avail). 

“Aw,” Elmer whined looking up from his phone. “Beth’s gonna be late. Danielle locked her out of their dorm last night, she ended up stayin’ with Sniper instead.” 

Race recoiled at the mention of Danielle’s name.

“Ugh,” Albert groaned. “We need her for the lift sections.” 

“I know. She’s tryin’ to get Danielle to let her in.” Elmer explained. “I guess Spot broke up with her an’ she ain’t takin’ it so well.” 

“Wait,  _ what _ ??” Race demanded, jumping to his feet out of his stretch. 

“Yeah,” Elmer said, a little confused. “I mean, that’s been a long time comin’. Things ain’t been great between them’s for a while.” 

“Spot broke up with her?” Race asked, and Elmer shrugged. 

“I mean, Bethie said she was a wreck an’ was yellin’ ‘bout him an’ wouldn’t let her in, so I can only imagine that’s why.” 

Race felt all the anger and hurt and confliction building in him and he grabbed his bag, threw on his coat and ran from the studio. 

“What’s with ‘im?” Elmer asked, and everyone else shrugged in response. 

*

Race wasn’t even sure why he was so angry anymore as he stormed from the studio over to the coffee shop, knowing Spot was at work. He slammed the coffee shop door open and approached the counter, Spot looking up with both surprise and relief to see Race standing there. 

“Race, thank God.” Spot said, quickly noticing that Race looked pretty angry. 

“You dumped her??” Race demanded, and Spot cursed a little under his breath. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” Spot asked, and Race shrugged a little. 

“Fine.” 

Spot shouted for Specs in the back, who waved at Race and took over Spot’s shift as he announced he was taking his break. Race crossed his arms as he waited for Spot, noting his standard  _ Dumbass _ coffee sitting on the counter, probably from this morning, now cold. Race’s heart twinged a little. 

Spot hung up his apron and pulled on his coat, Race following him outside behind the shop. Spot’s stomach hurt for more reasons than he could count and he was feeling increasingly upset but he tried really hard not to let it show.

“You dumped Danielle?” Race demanded again, and Spot leaned against the brick wall of the building, running a hand over his face. His hands were freezing but he didn’t care. 

_ You should’ve grabbed your gloves, idiot. _

“Are you okay?” he asked instead of answering Race’s question, “You didn’t come back to our room last night.” 

“I’m fine.” he said shortly. “Why did you dump her?”

“I didn’t  _ dump _ her,” Spot tried, “I…” he shook his head. “We fought. She left.” 

“You didn’t stop her.” Race said, his tone almost accusing. 

_ Why are you defending her? _ Spot thought to himself.  _ She said so much shit to you.  _

“No.” Spot admitted. “I didn’t.” 

“Why not?” Race asked. Spot wasn’t sure how to respond, but he didn’t want to lie. 

_ Be honest. _

“She can’t say shit like she said,” Spot said firmly, “I ain’t gonna sit around an’ listen to her call ya names.” 

Race sighed. “Dammit, Spot!” he snapped, “I don’t need ya to defend me! I told ya to leave it alone, that was between me an’ Danielle, not you.” 

“It  _ is _ between me too, Race!” Spot insisted. “You’s my best friend, an’ she’s my girlfriend, I’m gonna defend you. The stuff’s she said wasn’t right!” 

“I don’t wantcha to!” Race said, his voice getting louder as he got more heated. “You think I haven’t heard that stuff before? It don’ mean nothin’.” 

“It  _ does _ ,” Spot’s voice raised too. “You don’t gotta act all tough, it’s shitty an’ I don’t like it. I don’t wanna be with someone who’s okay sayin’ it.”

Race shook his head, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“So you threw away  _ five years _ worth of a relationship over me??” he almost laughed, his voice cracking a little. “You can’t do that, Spot! I’m nothin’, you can’t just  _ do that _ .” 

“I can do whateva’ I want!” Spot snapped, “You ain’t in charge of tellin’ me how to handle my relationships!” 

_ And you ain’t nothin’. _

“No, but you’ll blow one over me.” Race shook his head again. “I...tell her you fucked up an’ fix it, Sean. You’s been together too long to fuck it up over me. You don’t gotta pretend you care so’s you feel like you’s doin’ the right thing.” 

“Maybe it ain’t just about you, huh?” Spot shouted a little louder than he meant to, but his anger and frustration was building. “She an’ me haven’t been good for a long while an’ you know it. Don’t give yerself so much credit,  _ Anthony _ .” 

_ Stop talking, you’re going to make it worse. _

Race’s cheeks were red with emotion and frustration. “You love Danielle.” he said firmly, “You wouldn’ta been with her so long if ya didn’t.” he sniffed. “Fix it.” 

_ I don’t love Danielle. _

“I don’t gotta do  _ nothin’ _ .”

“I ain’t lettin’ you wreck this, it’s a dumb reason to dump her!” Race insisted. He meant it too, he didn’t care how much he personally hated Danielle, he didn’t want Spot throwing away his relationship for their friendship only to realize later that it was a mistake and regret it. Because as soon as Spot figured out Race’s feelings like Danielle did, it was all over. 

“I ain’t lettin’ her hurt you!” Spot shouted, “Stop tryin’ ta be a hero!” 

“You first!”  

Spot was too angry to respond, his cold hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

_ I need to punch something. _

“I ain’t worth losin’ her over.” Race said, his voice sad instead of angry now. “Don’t blow it ‘cuz of me. I ain’t worth it. You can keep pretendin’ all you want, but it ain’t true.” 

_ You’re worth more. Why don’t you know that?? _

Spot still didn’t respond, knuckles white. He wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , but he was too frustrated to get any words to come out.

“I gotta go.” Race muttered.

Spot nodded stiffly and watched as Race stormed away, leaving him alone in the cold. Spot felt his anger and confusion and conflict swirling in him and he didn’t know how to process any of it. He just lost Danielle and it was  _ his fault _ , he couldn’t lose Race too. 

He was Spot Conlon, he didn’t need anyone for anythin’. He didn’t need friends, he didn’t need a girlfriend, and he didn’t need a family. So why was the thought of losing Racetrack Higgins sending him into such a panic? 

Spot growled in anger and instinctively swung around and punched his right hand into the brick wall behind him as hard as he could, striking it again and again. His hand was cold enough that he didn’t feel the impact right away, but he definitely heard the bones in his fingers pop with each punch.

_ You’re an idiot. _

He slowly pulled his hand away from the wall, a small scuffed dent left from his fist, his fingers immediately swelling and bleeding. His two middle fingers were already turning purple, his knuckles bleeding profusely. 

“Fuck.” he muttered, tears springing into his eyes. Not from pain (though this was going to hurt like hell later,) but from fear. Spot knew better than to try and deal with the rest of this alone. He’d just broken his hand trying to deal alone. 

_ Go get help. Don’t be dumber than you already are.  _

Spot sniffed and cradled his very broken hand in his jacket, sticking his head back inside the coffee shop and telling Specs he had to leave, and that he owed him big time. Any other time, Specs would’ve argued about covering Spot’s shift, but today, Specs could tell, was not the day to argue with him.

Spot groaned as his jacket was getting stained by the blood on his hand, fighting emotions as he started across campus alone. 

_ Don’t ever punch a wall again. You’re a fucking moron. _

_ Also, don’t fucking cry.  _

Spot felt a hot tear slide down his cheek anyway.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right. i made Spot Conlon cry. you're welcome.
> 
> who wants to start placing bets on how long it takes Spot to deal with his feelings? 
> 
> Spot is mad, Race is mad, everyone's mad, and the rally is like 4 days away. hang onto your hats and glasses folks, we're just getting started. ;)
> 
> tumblr: @gracetrack-higgins if you want to yell at me. or praise me for my creative tumblr username. either works. ;)


	15. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot asks for some help. Jack Kelly is a very, very good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter and hope you do too. :)

*

Spot didn’t realize where he was going until he got there. He knocked on Jack Kelly’s dorm’s door with his not-broken hand, not ceasing until the door was open and Jack looked at him with confusion.

“Spot?” 

“I need help.” Spot said quickly, holding up his still bleeding hand. 

“Spot, what the hell?” Jack closed the door behind him and Spot sat down in Jack’s desk chair, holding his head in his un-broken hand. Jack quickly grabbed paper towels from his bathroom and tossed them to Spot, who wiped at the blood that had now stained the sleeve of his coat. Then Jack dug around under Davey’s bed for the first aid kit he was  _ positive _ Davey had. 

“What did you do?” Jack asked, on his hands and knees searching for the first aid kit. 

Spot sighed. “I punched a wall.” 

Jack looked at Spot with concern. “Again?” 

Spot rolled his eyes, flipping Jack off with his good hand. 

Jack found the first aid kit and cleared stuff off his desk, opening the kit and finding antiseptic wipes. 

“Don’t touch it.” Spot said, pulling away and Jack grabbed his wrist, making Spot wince.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Jack gave Spot a look. “Oh wait, you punched a freakin’ wall, it’s too late for that.” 

Spot snorted. “Freakin’? Someone’s been spendin’ too much time wit’ Davey.” 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You punched a  _ fuckin’ wall _ , happy?” 

Spot groaned. He held out his hand and let Jack wipe away the blood on his knuckles. He didn’t flinch even though Jack could imagine it hurt pretty bad. Jack had been in enough fights to know what a broken hand looked like, and Spot’s was definitely broken. It was swollen and two of his knuckles were bleeding bad enough that Jack worried he’d need stitches.

“You wanna tell me  _ why _ ya punched a wall, or what? You gotta wrestle in Jersey next month, what was you thinkin??” Jack asked as he broke one of the cold-packs and shook it up so Spot could ice his hand under the gauze over his knuckles. Davey really was prepared for everything, this was the best stocked first aid kit Jack had ever seen. 

“Don’t matter.” Spot muttered. Jack glanced at Spot’s face, surprised to see very thinly masked emotion hiding behind his eyes. 

“You okay Spotty?” Jack asked gently.

“No, I’m not okay!” Spot snapped, pulling his hand away from Jack and putting the cold-pack on it himself. “Do I look fuckin’ okay to you??” 

Jack huffed. “I’ll help if ya let me,” he said gruffly, “But not if you’s just gonna bite my head off.” 

Spot groaned again. “I’m…” he shook his head, thinking for a moment. Jack was patient, waiting for Spot to open up when he was ready. He’d only just seen him yesterday, things couldn’t have gone downhill that quickly. Well, with Spot, that was debatable. 

“Listen,” Spot said after another long moment of quiet. “I’m gonna tell you shit I don’t want no one knowin’, Kelly. An’ if you speak a word of it to anyone, I’ll kill you. Got it?” 

Jack nodded seriously, pulling Davey’s desk chair over and sitting down next to Spot, offering him more gauze. 

“That includes Kath an’ Davey  _ an’ _ Crutchie.” Spot insisted, taking the first aid supplies and carefully wrapping his hand with the fresh gauze.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. “Got it, got it. I ain’t gonna tell no one.” He felt a little proud that Spot was confiding in him. They’d known each other a long time, and Jack was really glad that Spot knew he could trust him. 

“Good.” Spot sighed, focusing on his hand and not on Jack. “Danielle an’ I broke up,” he said kinda quietly. 

“Oh.” Jack nodded. “I’m sorry, Spot. For real?” 

Spot nodded. He and Danielle had fought and broken up and taken breaks and gotten back together dozens of times. It was never any fun and usually ended with Spot having to make some grand gesture to resolve whatever they’d fought about and win her back. 

“For real. I...it was my fault. I said somethin’ dumb.” 

“What’d ya say?” Jack asked, “I’m sure she said dumb stuff too.” 

“Oh, she did.” Spot agreed instantly. “But…” he sighed. “We was fightin’... an’ it was ‘bout Race.” Jack’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“What about Race?” 

“I caught her yellin’ at him after the meet. She said some real nasty stuff an’ he left upset an’ I was just so  _ mad _ at her for botherin’ him I just snapped.” 

“What sorta stuff was she sayin’?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Spot rubbed his good hand over his eyes in stress. “Shit about him bein’ gay.” he said, and Jack looked surprised. 

“What?? That ain’t okay.” Jack shook his head. Danielle should know better than that. He felt his stomach pang with worry for Race, he must be so upset.

“I  _ know _ ,” Spot insisted. “I know it ain’t. I got real mad.” 

Jack nodded, he was getting mad too. “What’d ya say?” 

“We was fightin, and she wanted me to pick between her or him. An’ I picked him.” 

Jack’s expression remained neutral as he nodded again. “Okay. What’d she say?”  

“I don’ think she thought I’d pick him. She left cryin’.” Spot frowned, looking up to meet Jack’s eyes. “Why did I pick him?” 

Jack shrugged. “You tell me.” 

“I don’t  _ know _ .” 

“He’s your best friend.” 

“Yeah.” 

Jack looked a little confused. “Is that not why?” 

“I don’t know.” Spot clenched his not-broken hand into a tight fist. “I was up all night over it.” 

“You didn’t sleep?” Jack asked, and Spot shook his head. 

“Race is mad at me.” Spot said next, and Jack frowned. 

“Why?” 

“He’s mad I broke it off with Danielle. He thinks I did it ‘cuz I feel sorry for him’s. An’ that I’m gonna regret it later. I don’t. I just…” 

“You what?” 

“I  _ care _ about him, Jack.” Spot groaned. “God, is this how you feel all the time?? Carin’ about people?” 

Jack tried not to laugh. “It ain’t easy, is it?” 

“It’s terrible.” Spot hesitated, looking away. “I...I ain’t never felt like this before. Race bein’ mad is eatin’ at me. That’s why I punched the wall. ‘Cuz he hates me.” 

“He don’t hate you.” Jack assured. “Race cares about ya too, Spot. A lot. He’s prob’ly just scared.” 

“Scared of what?” Spot asked, “Danielle? Me?” 

“Losin’ you, I’d bet.” Jack said simply and Spot looked visibly hurt by his statement. 

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

“You gotta tell him that.” Jack insisted. “Whatever feelin’s you don’t understand or wanna have, Race is prob’ly dealin’ with them a thousand times more. He ain’t never been yelled at by Danielle like you’s have, he’s got every right to be a lil spooked. Tell him how ya feel, an’ that you chose him.” 

“I can’t tell him that.” Spot said immediately. 

“Why not?” 

Spot bit his lip. “I don’t know why I did it.”

“‘Cuz you’s got a heart. Ya stood up for him, ya value his friendship, there’s lotsa reasons.” Jack assured him. “Just tell him one of those.” 

“Jack…” Spot looked downright miserable, and Jack felt his chest ache with concern. 

“Yeah?” 

“What if…” Spot’s expression immediately hardened. “You can’t say nothin’.” 

“I won’t.” 

Spot seemed relieved and looked away. “What if it’s...somethin’ else?” 

“Somethin’ else like…” Jack softened with understanding. “Spotty, do you  _ like _ Race?  _ Like like _ ?”

“We ain’t twelve an’ I ain’t sayin’  _ like-like _ .” Spot said flatly. “But...I dunno. Maybe. I’m not sure. I don’t wanna think ‘bout it.” 

“It’s okay if you’s do.” Jack told him, “And it’s okay if ya don’t. Feelin’s is confusin’. You don’t gotta know right away.”

“I don’t wanna feel this way,” Spot said quietly, sounding a lot more vulnerable than Jack had ever heard him sound. “I really don’t.” 

“Yeah,” Jack put a hand on Spot’s shoulder. “I know how that goes. That’s the real awful part of feelin’s. Ya don’t get to pick ‘em. You’s just stuck wit’ em.” 

Spot sighed. “But what if I’s just...I dunno. Confused.” 

“I don’t think you’s confused, Spot.” Jack told him, “I think you’s never had to think about this stuffs before. But that don’t mean it ain’t real.” 

Spot leaned back in his seat and groaned again. “I hate it. My stomach hurts.” 

“I bet.” Jack smiled a little. “Ya gotta talk to him. Even if you don’t tell him everythin’, at least tell him you’d rather be his friend than Danielle’s boyfrien’.” 

“Yeah.” Spot sighed. “I don’t want him thinkin’ I don’t mean it or nothin’, ‘cuz I do.” 

“Use ya words, tell him.” 

Spot gave Jack a little glare. “It ain’t that easy. I don’t know what ta say.” 

“I know,” Jack said with a nod. “Listen, you don’t gotta have all the answers or the words or nothin’. You just gotta let Racer know that you ain’t goin’ nowhere. An’ that you care.” 

“Yeah okay,” Spot nodded. “I guess I can do that.” 

“You’ll feel better if you’s do.” Jack told him, patting his shoulder. “Trust me.” 

Spot huffed but nodded. Jack was probably right, and if he talked to Race he’d feel a lot better, but the prospect of talking about his feelings was even worse than having feelings at all. 

“Thanks, Jack.” Spot said after a moment. “We ain’t never had this conversation.” 

Jack shook his head. “Nope.” he smiled at his friend. “But if you’s ever need someone ta talk to, you know I gotcha back.”

Spot nodded. 

“Now you gonna let me take ya to the hospital for that hand or what?” Jack asked.

Spot looked offended. “I don’t need ta go to the hospital.” 

“Spot, ya hand is purple.” 

“It’ll be fine, it just needs ice. I’ll go stick it in a snowbank outside or somethin’.” 

Jack pulled his favorite newsboy cap off his head and hit Spot with it. “No you won’t, moron!” Jack shook his head. “Come on. Hospital.” 

Spot groaned, spinning around in the desk chair out of Jack’s reach. “I’ll be fine, Jack. I’s seen worse.” 

“You’s bein’ a baby about this an’ I had it. We’s goin’ to the hospital an’ you’re gettin’ your bones set before ya make it worse.” 

“Fine.” Spot muttered, putting his coat back on and shoving his hat on his head. “Happy?”

Jack pulled his coat on too. “Thrilled. Let’s go. I’s got class in two hours an’ if I miss it’s on you.” 

*

Davey groaned as he walked up the stairs of his dorm building, the elevator out of order for the second week in a row. He really ought to write a letter to the school about this. What about the disabled kids who lived in the building? They couldn’t take the stairs every day. Crutchie hadn’t been able to study with him and Jack in their dorm the last two weeks because of the dumb elevator. And the school said they’re accessible. 

Davey was already drafting his letter to student services as he reached his floor, sticking his head in Sarah’s dorm, waving at Katherine, who was lying on her stomach on her bed, typing away at her computer. 

“Hey Katherine,” he said, “You seen Sarah?” 

“Not since this morning,” Katherine admitted, looking up at Davey. “She had a lecture at eight, I guess she’s studying or something since.” 

Davey nodded. “She won’t text me back.” 

“You text her too much,” Katherine said with a smirk. “She was complaining about it last night.” 

Davey rolled his eyes. “Well, I’d text  _ less _ if she’d  _ write me back _ .” 

Katherine shook her head a little. “I’ll stay out of your sibling quarrels,” she said, “But, I  _ will _ let you know if she comes back.” 

Davey nodded. “Thanks Kath. I’ll see ya.” 

Davey sighed and went down the hall to his and Jack’s room, sticking his key in absentmindedly and turning the doorknob, putting his stuff down on his bed, already speaking without even looking up. 

“So tomorrow, you, Kath and I should talk with the computer science kids again,” Davey looked up, searching for his roommate. “Jackie?” he narrowed his eyes. Davey felt his stomach drop with worry when he noticed his first aid kit on the desk, opened and it’s contents spread around. There were paper towels and gauze covered in blood crumpled up on the floor and Jack’s desk. 

“What the…” Davey felt his heart beating with panic. Why was there blood everywhere? Was Jack hurt? Where was he? Davey shakily pulled out his phone and looked to see if he had any texts from Jack, concern growing when there were none. 

“Hey Kath?” Davey called down the hall, his voice tight. 

“What?” Katherine called back from her room, still lying on her bed. 

“Can you come here for a second?” 

Katherine groaned and got up, sliding down the hall in her socks to Jack and Davey’s room.

“What do you-” Katherine’s eyes widened. “Why does your dorm look like a crime scene?” 

Davey looked stressed. “I....have no idea. Have you talked to Jack? Is he okay?” 

Katherine frowned. “I...haven’t seen him since lunch. He was fine, going to finish up a project for his science class. What happened?” 

Davey shook his head. Katherine immediately dialed Jack’s number into her phone and putting it on speaker, tapping her foot impatiently as it rang and rang. 

_ “Hiya Ace, what’s up?”  _ Jack answered and both Katherine and Davey sighed in relief. 

“Where are you?” she asked immediately. 

_ “The hospital. Why, is everything okay??”  _

“WHAT?” both Davey and Katherine shouted at the same time. 

“Why didn’t ya call me?” Davey demanded.

_ “Ohhhh, yeah. Spot uh..hurt his hand at practice today, so I went wit’ him to the hospital. I’m okay. Did I worry you??”  _ Jack sounded concerned and Katherine sighed with relief again. 

“Yes you did. Your room looks like an axe murderer broke in. You nearly gave poor Davey a heart attack.” Katherine said accusingly.

Jack tried not to laugh.  _ “Oh man, I’m so sorry Dave!! I forgot I left everythin’ a mess. I’ll clean it up when I’s get back. We’s almost done here.”  _

“How long have you been at the ER?” Katherine asked, “Didn’t you have class?” 

_ “Meh. Few hours. Don’t matter, Spotty’s more important. -Yes you are. Yes you are! Shut up, Spot!”  _

Katherine snorted. “Is Spot okay?” she asked, glancing at Davey, who looked as amused and relieved as she did. 

_ “Oh yeah, he’ll be fine. Busted his hand up real bad. Gotta wear a cast. He’s annoyed they wouldn’t let ‘im get a black cast.”  _

Katherine looked at Davey. 

“So uh...what color did he get?” Davey asked, and Jack laughed. 

_ “Red. I’m gonna make him letcha sign it when we get ba- YES YOU WILL.”  _

“Is it broken?” Davey asked, “Or sprained? What happened?” 

_ “He broke it. Geez Mom, I’ll fill ya in when we get’s back. We’ll be leavin’ soon.”  _ Jack laughed.  _ “I’ll let ya know when we’s back on campus, yeah?”  _

“Yeah.” Davey agreed. 

“I’m glad you’re both okay,” Katherine said genuinely. “See you later.” 

_ “See ya,”  _ Jack said with a smile before hanging up. 

Katherine shook her head. “What is even going on?”

Davey laughed a little. “I have  _ no  _ idea. We all just need to hold it together for a few more days for the rally.” 

Katherine nodded in agreement. “So close.” she glanced around the messy dorm. “Davey, would you like to study in my room until Jack gets back? There’s less...blood.” 

Davey laughed and nodded, grabbing his books. “Yes, please.” 

*

_ “You’ve gotta talk to Race about stuff, Spot. Don’t screw around.”  _

Jack’s reminders rang through Spot’s head as he walked back to his dorm, arm in a sling, hand in a hard red cast. He was still a mess, but talking with Jack genuinely did make him feel better. If anything, he felt like he wasn’t going  _ as _ crazy anymore, and that already helped immensely. Jack didn’t push him to talk about anything he didn’t want to, but still offered him encouragement and support. Spot wasn’t going to get sappy and tell Jack how grateful he was for his support and friendship, but he was.

_ Spot: can we talk please? _

Spot quickly realized how hard it was to type when three of your fingers were in a cast. 

_ RACE IS THE COOLEST: i guess. _

_ Spot: meet me at our room? _

_ RACE IS THE COOLEST: okay. 10 mins. _

_ Spot: ok _

Spot swallowed hard and picked up his pace to walk toward his dorm from the coffee shop. He’d apologized to Specs and his boss for rushing out of work earlier, offering to cover one of Specs’ shifts later this week. He’d also assured his boss and co-worker that he’d be able to work with his broken hand, and that it really wasn’t a big deal. He’d broken bones before, and he was sure he’d break them again. 

When Spot reached his room, he was a little surprised to find Race already there. 

“Thought you said ten minutes.” Spot offered lightly, and Race half-smirked. His face fell when he saw the cast on Spot’s hand, the sling now balled up in his jacket pocket.

“What happened??” Race exclaimed, reaching out for Spot but stopping himself short. “Are you okay??” 

Spot shrugged. “Fine. Broke my hand.” 

“What?? How?! I saw you like a few hours ago, what didja do?” 

Spot shrugged again. “Don’ worry ‘bout it.” 

“Spot!” Race’s eyes widened. “Of course I’m gonna worry ‘bout it! You broke your hand??”

Spot pulled off his jacket and set his stuff down on his bed. “Yeah. Ain’t a big thing.” 

“What...what about the meet in Jersey?” Race asked, and Spot felt his stomach sinking at how concerned Race was about him. 

“I’ll figure it out.” 

“What happened?” Race asked. Any anger toward Spot that he’d had earlier was now set aside, only worry and concern shining through. “Didja go to the hospital?? When did this happen? Does it hurt?” 

Spot held up his good hand. “Racer, I’m fine. I punched a wall ‘cuz I’m a moron.” 

“You  _ punched a wall _ ?? Why wouldja do that?” 

“Cuz I was mad.” Spot said simply.

Race hesitated. “At me?” his voice was weak, and Spot shook his head. 

“Nah.” 

Race didn’t look convinced. 

“I was...I was mad you weren’t listenin’ to me. An’ that you don’ think you’s important.” Spot said awkwardly, looking away. “I ain’t good at this.” 

Race’s eyes were wide. “That’s okay, Spotty. You don’t gotta-” 

“No. I do. I…” he groaned a little. “Listen Race. You’s important, aight? Real important. I ain’t gettin’ back together with Danielle. ‘Cuz if she thinks it’s okay to talk to my best frien’ any way that’s not good or nice, she’s the one who oughta change.” he looked uncomfortable, but continued anyway. “I ain’t doin’ nothin’ I don’t mean. I ain’t throwin’ away my relationship over a spat, I ain’t endin’ it with her ‘cuz I’m mad or whateva. I ain’t doin’ it to protect you or worse ‘cuz I feel sorry for you’s. I’m doin’ it for me, ‘cuz she ain’t a nice person, an’ hearin’ her sayin’ stuff to you made me real upset. If she’ll say it to you, she’ll say it to anyone, an’ I don’t like that.” 

_ She’d say it to me. She probably will if she ever finds out how I feel’s. _

Spot took a breath. “Okay?”

Race nodded after a moment, eyes watery. He blinked and wiped at his face, nodding again. “Okay. You mean it?” 

“I mean it.” 

“It ain’t my fault?” 

Spot shook his head. “It ain’t your fault.” 

“You ain’t mad at me?” 

Spot’s expression softened, something that looked rather foreign on his hardened face. “Never. You ain’t mad at me?” 

Race shook his head. “I...I was scared. You’s my best friend, Spotty. An’ Danielle just...she ain’t wrong. I-” 

“She  _ is _ wrong.” Spot insisted. “Don’t listen to a word ‘a what she says. She’s jealous that we’s such good friends, but that don’t mean I want us to stop bein’ friends. I don’t want nothin’ to change.” 

Race nodded. “Me neither.” 

“Good.” 

Race looked away, shuffling his feet a little. “You really punched a wall?” 

Spot snorted. “Ain’t the first time.” 

“You’s punched lotsa walls, Spotty?” Race teased, and Spot shrugged. 

“Maybe.” 

Race laughed and Spot almost smiled. Race had a nice laugh. 

“Don’t do it again, okay? You scared me.” 

Spot nodded. “Yeah, okay.” he gave Race a half-grin. “Don’ worry ‘bout it.” 

Race nodded. An awkward silence filled the dorm around them, but Spot and Race were both relieved that the anger between them was gone. 

“I...I’m sorry I freaked out on ya,” Race said quietly after a little more uncomfortable silence. He shifted his weight awkwardly. “I...I dunno. I shouldn’ta yelled at ya, or ignored ya all night. I was just real upset, ya know?” 

“I know. I’s upset about it too.” Spot said carefully. “She can be real mean.” 

“Yeah.” Race shrugged. “I feel sorry’s for her.” 

“Ya do?” Spot looked surprised. 

“Yeah,” Race said with a nod. “She don’t realize how good she got it. You’s was good to her, an’ you was loyal an’ patient, but she just...she didn’t care.” 

Spot didn’t say anything. He was still stuck between being sad about losing Danielle and being conflicted over his feelings for Race. He wasn’t ready to deal with any of those things, so he ignored them and changed the subject. 

“It’s whatever,” Spot muttered quickly after a moment, “Hey, you wanna get food with Jack ‘n Dave tonight? I’m starved.” 

Race nodded. “Sure. Sounds fun.” 

The awkward silence returned, but both boys started on homework to fill the void and bide their time until Jack and Davey were ready to go to dinner.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww look at that, everything's going to be okay!!! right?
> 
> WRONG.
> 
> STAY TUNED.
> 
> THE RALLY IS 2 DAYS AWAY. 
> 
> questions, comments, concerns and requests welcome as always!! I love you all, thank you for reading! <3


	16. The Bottom Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet University President Pulitzer. Jack finds out who Katherine really is.

*

Only one day before the rally, Jack got an email from the University president demanding a meeting with him. He didn’t respond to the request, until he got four more identical emails within the hour. After asking Davey for advice, Jack accepted the appointment to see Pulitzer himself. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to be going in alone, but after checking with the other kids in the strike chat, Jack was the only one who had gotten an email.

“Dr. Pulitzer will see you now,” Pulitzer’s secretary said, sticking her head out of the large office to the waiting area where Jack had anxiously been sketching away in his notebook while he waited.

“Thanks,” Jack told the secretary, putting on his most confident front as he smiled boldly at the president of the university, who was single handedly threatening his future, and the future of his friends.

“Mr. Kelly, please, come in.” Joseph Pulitzer stood as Jack entered the room, gesturing to the chair in front of the large desk in the lush office. Jack sat down, crossing his arms with confidence. “Let’s skip the pleasantries, shall we?”

Jack snorted a little. “No probl’m.” He crossed his legs, leaning back casually in the plush office chair.

Dr. Pulitzer took a seat in his desk chair, drumming his fingers on his desk, specifically on a single sheet of paper sitting on it. Jack didn’t lose his confident air as Pulitzer began to speak.

“You’re causing quite a bit of trouble for me, Mr. Kelly.” Pulitzer began condescendingly. “Do you realize how many student complaints I’ve gotten this week alone? And it’s only Tuesday. I don’t have time for this, son.”

 _Gross. Don’t call me son._ Jack thought, but didn’t dare voice.

“You realize your student rally is only going to end badly, don’t you?” Pulitzer asked, “Honestly boy, what do you think you’ll accomplish?”

Jack shrugged a little. “I’m sittin’ here, so I’s got your attention, an’ that’s a start.”

“My attention? You’re walking a dangerous line, Jack. You’re putting the educations of more than just yourself at risk.”

“My friends know what we’s gettin’ into. An’ we all stand behind our choices.” Jack said firmly.

“Interesting.” Pulitzer drummed his fingers again. “And just how many of your friends are coming to this _rally_?”

Jack gave the school president a smile. “You should att’nd it an’ let me know. Should I saves ya a seat?”

“You’re naive if you think this will change anything.”

Jack smirked. “We ain’t gonna be intimidated by you’s. You mess wit’ our educations an’ expect us to roll over and take it? We’s trusted ya to do whatcha promised by us for schoolin’.”

Pulitzer frowned. “You dramatics are impressive, but not necessary.” he said flatly, “The financial aid offices are still covering your core curriculum depending on your major, it’s a compromise-”

“ _Dependin’ on ya major_.” Jack said, getting angrier, “That means none o’ the arts since you’s decided them’s not as important.”

“I don’t think you realize what the college boards look at, boy. It isn’t how good of an arts program you have, it’s about GPA scores and the number of degrees completed. You and your artistic friends are fighting a noble cause, but a futile one. Art students statistically drop out of college and don’t maintain high GPAs.”

“That ain’t true! You don’t know ‘bout your own student body, these kids is the smartest kids you’ll meet. Have you even looked at their scores?”

Pulitzer raised a brow. “I know I’ve looked through records, and I’ve learned quite a bit about all of you. Especially _you_ , Mr. Kelly.” Pulitzer gestured to an open folder on his neat desk. “Three different schools during four years of high school, _sixteen_ different foster homes since you were eight, _and_ a criminal record.” Pulitzer shook his head. “If it weren’t for inner city programs, you wouldn’t have even made it _into_ this school. I apologize boy, but your funding is something that my budget can live without.”

Jack crossed his arms. “Don’t matter ‘bout me.” he was hurt by Pulitzer’s words but didn’t let it show. He knew who he was, and he knew he was going to be judged for it, but that didn’t matter right now. There was lots of kids who weren’t as screwed up as him who deserved way better.

“We ain’t gonna be intimidated. There’s kids who ain’t even art kids who know this is wrong. _Lots_ of them.”

“Right.” Pulitzer nodded in agreement. “Such as the young lady who runs the school paper. She seems quite sympathetic to your cause.”

Jack shrugged. He didn’t want to bring Katherine into this if he could. He probably should’ve called her about this meeting before he went.

“She’s a bright girl. And pretty too, wouldn’t you say?”

Jack scoffed. “Yeah, sure. I’ll tell her _you_ said so.”

Pulitzer almost smirked. “No need. She can hear for herself, can’t you dearest?”

Jack turned around in his seat to see Katherine standing in the doorway of the office, tears in her eyes.

“You know my daughter, Katherine.” Pulitzer said, and Jack’s eyes widened. He spun to look at Katherine again.

“What?” he shook his head. “Kath?”

Katherine sniffed. “Jack, I…”

“Yes. _My daughter_ . Here on a full ride, a perfect GPA, involved in student life; she’s a model student. But she’s decided to toss that aside for _you_.” Pulitzer narrowed his eyes. “That ends now.”

Jack felt his heart rate rising as he gaped at his friend...his _best_ friend.

“Kath... _Ace_ , what’s goin’ on?”

Katherine wanted to explain, she wanted to tell him _everything_ , she wanted to be honest and fix this so he maybe, _maybe_ , wouldn’t hate her, but her father interrupted before she even was able to speak.

“And what about your other friends, like David Jacobs?” Pulitzer opened another folder, showing Davey’s file to Jack. “Double major, grad student hopeful, excellent GPA, hard earned scholarships. Being expelled from one of the best schools in the state might put a dent in his future plans.”

Jack felt his chest tightening. This was his fault.

“Or…” Pulitzer flipped open another folder and set that on top of Davey’s. “Sean Conlon? Best wrestler on the school team. A background more desperate than yours. I can’t imagine _he’d_ do very well without his sports scholarships. The list goes on and on.”

Jack’s face was getting warm as anger and fear swirled around inside him. He could feel Katherine’s presence in the room and for the first time since he met her it wasn’t a good feeling. He felt betrayed, like he didn’t know her at all, and now knew that he actually _didn’t_. Because she’d been lying this whole time.

“Jack, please-” Katherine tried, and Jack shook his head angrily, avoiding her gaze. Katherine felt tears running down her cheeks.

“How could your friends ever thank you enough?” Mr. Pulitzer asked, sitting back in his large desk chair.

“Father, stop!” Katherine begged, and Pulitzer slammed a fist on his desk, glaring at his daughter.

Jack sniffed, fighting tears of frustration. “What do you want from me?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m glad you asked.” Pulitzer said simply. “Attend your rally, but speak out against this silly _strike_ . Disband your ridiculous student union and let me run my school as I see fit. The more publicity this strike raises, the more the school suffers. I do _not_ need bad press.”

“You shoulda thought about that before you’s screwed us over.” Jack said bitterly.

“Listen Mr. Kelly,” Pulitzer said tiredly, “You can rally until the cows come home, but it won’t change anything. Help your friends, and...help yourself. If you end this strike, I will personally ensure you have a grant big enough to take you to any art school you’d like. Including Santa Fe’s design school…” Pulitzer looked to Katherine. “You did say he wanted to go out West, didn’t you dearest?”

“Jack-” Katherine begged and he wiped at the hot tears building in his eyes, shaking his head at her.

“I’ll give you some time to think it over.” Pulitzer said, gesturing for his secretary to lead Jack from the office. “I hope you’ll make the right choice, boy.”

Katherine reached out for Jack as the secretary led him away but he pushed her away from him. Katherine felt her heart breaking. Jack felt his doing the same.

*

Jack paced back and forth in front of the coffee shop, the night before the rally. He’d been a wreck for the entire day, since Pulitzer’s meeting earlier. His self-confidence was gone, his hopes dashed, and anxiety at an all time high. He fiercely wanted to protect his friends, and himself, but he didn’t know how. No matter how this ended, people were going to get hurt. They already were.

On top of that, Jack’s heart was broken. He trusted Katherine, he really really trusted her, and she lied to him. She’d been lying since the day they met. She sold him out, stabbed him in the back. He felt hot tears welling in his eyes thinking about all he’d shared with her, all he’d confided in her about, all their inside jokes and future goals and plans. _This_ was why he didn’t trust people. _This_ is why he could count his true-blue-friends on one hand. Because _this_ hurt like hell.

Being betrayed by Katherine was worse than anything Pulitzer had said or done. It hurt more than losing the scholarships, or getting kicked out of school, or any of the other problems he’d been dealt. He wanted to never feel this way again. He was so _stupid_.

“Where’s Jack?” Jack could hear Albert asking inside the shop, “Ain’t he comin’?”

Jack glanced in the window and saw Davey shrugging in response. “I haven’t heard from him all afternoon. He had a meeting with Dr. Pulitzer earlier.”

Jack’s stomach hurt. He looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his gloved hand, Davey’s contact showing up. He felt his heart pang at the contact photo, from when he and Katherine pranked Davey during a study session last semester.

_Ugh. Katherine._

Jack ignored the call and went inside the shop instead, gearing up to shut down the strike like he’d promised. He’d gone over it all day in his head and was absolutely miserable, but he had some sort of idea what to say. It was all bullshit, he didn’t believe a word of it, but if it meant that Davey and Spot and everyone else would be okay, he could live with it.

“Alright,” Jack said as he entered the coffee shop, tugging off his gloves.

“There he is!” Romeo cheered.

“‘Bout time ya showed up,” Albert teased, “Where’ve ya been, Jackie?”

Jack huffed. “Don’ worry ‘bout it.”

“How was your meeting with Dr. Pulitzer??” Davey asked, “What’d he say?”

Jack looked increasingly uncomfortable. “‘S fine.” he sighed, avoiding all the eyes on him and staring straight at the ground.

“Well? Did you talk with him?” Davey prodded, and Jack made a face.

“Yeah, I talked ta him.” he mumbled. “Me an’ Dr. Pulitzer had a long conv’rsation. An’ we reached an agreement, him an’ me.”

“You did?” Race looked surprised as he spoke up. Jack noticed that Spot was standing next to him, and he hoped that meant Spot talked to him and they weren’t fighting anymore.

“Yeah.” Jack shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. “Look, guys,” he shook his head a little. “Pulitzer did us wrong. He took our scholarships wit’out so much as a word to us, an’ that was lousy, sure. So what, we strike an’ complain an’ bug im til he gives ‘em back? For this semester?”

Kids nodded and voiced their agreement but Jack shook his head.

“So what?” he continued, “So’s he can just do the same thing again next semester? An’ the one after that?” Jack frowned. “This...this ain’t no fight we can win.” he said, cringing as his friends started yelling their disagreement.

“Ay!” Jack shouted, “I’ve spoken wit’ Dr. Pulitzer. An’ he says…” Jack looked away. “He says if we call off the rally an’ the strike…”

Shouts interrupted him and Jack winced, raising his voice over theirs.

“They’ll still cover tuition based on ya majors, I say it’s a pretty fair deal-”

Jack was cut off as Spot shoved his shoulder.

“What the _fuck_ , Jack?” Spot asked, and Jack shied away from him. “Jack!”

“He’s a sellout!” someone else said, and the shouts from his friends filled Jack’s ears as he started to back out of the shop. He met Davey’s eyes and felt tears threatening. Davey looked betrayed, and that was the last thing Jack wanted to see in his best friend’s expression.

_This is all my fault._

Jack sniffed and hurried from the shop, bumping into one of the men from Pulitzer’s office on his way out, who handed him a signed letter from Dr. Pulitzer promising Jack scholarships to a school of his choice. He grunted and shoved the letter into his coat pocket, wiping at his eyes with his gloved hand before running across campus and away from his friends as fast as he could.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jack angst ahead!! Hang in there, friends!!
> 
> At least I'm leaving Spot and Race alone for a bit. ;) It's about time they get a break!!


	17. Something To Believe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jack and Kath chapter you've all been waiting for!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE FEELS

*

Jack was trying to relax as he hurried back to his dorm, fighting tears. He hated this. He hated the school. He hated Pulitzer. He hated  _ himself _ . Jack was a muddled mess of self-loathing and regret when he stormed into his room to find Katherine sitting on his bed, his sketchbook in her hands. It was his favorite sketchbook, the leather one she’d gotten him last Christmas. He’d already filled about half of it with sketches and designs and ideas. 

“Hey!” he snapped, ripping the book from her hands, surprising her. “Who said you’s could go through my stuff??” 

“It was just sitting open on your bed, I didn’t mean…” 

Jack frowned, slamming the book closed and tossing it to his desk. “Get outta here, Kath’rine.” 

“Jack please,” she begged, “We need to talk.” 

“I don’t wanna talk to you.” 

Katherine frowned. She deserved that. “Please-”

“I don’ talk to  _ backstabbers _ ,” he spat and she winced. She deserved that too.

“I didn’t-” 

“You did, Kath!” Jack exclaimed, “You did! You pretended ya weren’t related to the guy who’s tryin’ to get me kicked outta school! Ya double-crossed me, Ace! To ya  _ father, _ ya  _ father _ !!”

“My father knows everything there is to know about this school, he doesn’t need  _ me _ spying for him. I’d never double-cross you, Jack.” 

Jack scoffed. “No, you’d just lie to me for two semesters an’ make me think we’s friends when we ain’t.”

“We  _ are _ friends, Jack! I never lied.” 

Jack glared at her. 

“I just didn’t tell you everything.” 

“Ugh.” Jack brushed her off. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ,” she said seriously, “Jack, I never..” she sighed, putting her face in her hands. “I was going to tell you who my father was, I swear. It didn’t matter until now. Don’t think for a second that I don’t believe in the strike and everything just because I’m related to the university president.”

Jack looked skeptical, shaking his head. 

“You  _ lied _ to me!” he said, his voice more sad than it was angry. “I should’ve known better, I shouldn’t have-” 

“Jack,  _ stop _ .” Katherine said desperately, “I know I messed up. But you mean the world to me, my father doesn’t change that.” 

“You heard the stuff’s he said, Ace! It does change things! He knows everythin’ about me, he knows how...how  _ fucked up _ I am. An’ he’s  _ right _ , Kath, he’s right. I ain’t cut out for this...this school thing, this helpin’ kids thing...an’ I was dumb to think that I even had’a shot.”

Katherine met his eyes, feeling tears fill her eyes and her stomach flip flopping. She shook her head seriously. 

“He’s _not_ right, Jack. He doesn’t know you.” _Not like I do._ She hesitated. “I...I need to know you didn’t cave on the strike for the money.” She said softly, and Jack huffed, pacing around his room a little. 

“No! I meant what I said. You heard ya father, no matter what we’s doin’, he ain’t gonna give up. We’s just gonna get more an’ more kids in trouble an’ I can’t-”

“You can’t give up on them!” Katherine said, matching his volume. “They’re counting on you!” 

“I already let ‘em down!” Jack shouted, “It’s done!” 

“You’re being  _ impossible _ ,” Katherine said, “I have a plan. We can save this.” 

“No, Kath’rine, I can’t.” he shook his head. “I can’t let  _ your father _ kick Davey an’ Spot an’ the others outta school.” 

“So you’ll let him do it to you? And Race and Albert and everyone else?” 

Jack groaned. “They’re smart kids. They’ll figure it out.” 

“Jack-” 

“Stop it Kath!” Jack said, grabbing Katherine by the shoulders. “Stop tryin’ to act like you care about this, it don’t affect ya and it neva’ will.” 

“Doesn’t affect me?” Katherine wiped angrily at a tear that hung in her eye. “It  _ does. _ You think I’m not angry with my father? You think I look at how he treats people who come from different backgrounds, who don’t have inheritance and trust funds and family fortunes to fall back on? I’ve meant every single word I’ve said and written about this, Jack. I don’t care what my father says. He’s  _ wrong _ . He’s wrong about the art programs and he’s wrong about  _ you _ .”

Jack sniffed, letting go of Katherine’s shoulders and crossing his arms. 

“He ain’t that wrong ‘bout me.” 

Katherine hesitated, shifting her weight. “He said you had a criminal record,” she said softly after a moment. “Do you?” 

Jack nodded. 

“You never told me that.” she said, and Jack gave her a look. 

“Guess we all got our secrets,  _ Miss Pulitzer. _ ” his tone was slightly bitter.

Katherine bit her lip. 

“Can I ask what for?” she asked carefully, giving him the chance to deny her. 

“I…” Jack sighed, the anger gone from his voice, filled with embarrassment instead. He was tempted not to tell her, but he also really wanted her to know that he wasn’t a hard criminal like her father probably assumed he was. 

“‘s a long story. Ta make it short, I was in a real bad foster home, an’ they didn’t feed us enough. There was too many kids an’ not enough food for ‘em. So I stole some groceries.” 

Katherine felt her heart breaking. She tried not to let it show on her expression.

“Not a lotta groceries, just enough so’s the little kids could have dinner an’ stuff. Bread, apples, peanut butter, stuffs like that. Nothin’ major.” he sniffed, wiping at his nose and looking away from Katherine. 

“And you went to jail for that?” 

Jack nodded again. “Six months in juvie. Wann’t so bad. They fed us there.” 

Katherine really wanted to hug him. She distantly made a mental note to never complain about being hungry ever again.

“I…” she sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” he shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He shot her a look. “I don’t wantcha pity.”

Katherine shook her head. “It does matter. You stole to help other kids! You didn’t turn your back on them, why is this any different?” 

“Oh, you are not the one to talk about turnin’ your back on folks!” Jack snapped stepping closer to her and Katherine glared at him. 

“I didn’t turn my back on you or  _ anyone _ else.” Katherine insisted, puffing her chest to match his. He was a few inches taller than her so she stood on her toes to reach his height and hold his eye contact. “And if you’d stop being stubborn for  _ two seconds _ I’ll tell you how we fix this.” 

“Oh, I’m stubborn?? Says the most stubborn woman alive.” Jack scoffed. 

“You’re impossible.” 

“So’re you.” 

“You’re worse.” 

“Can’t even compare.”

Katherine huffed. “You’re  _ infuriating _ .” she seethed, “Sometimes I just want to-” her fists clenched at her sides.

“What?” Jack taunted, “Hit me? Go for it,  _ Pulitzer _ . Gimme ya best shot.” 

Their faces were close, the heated argument between them only building the tension. Their intense eye contact didn’t break until Katherine impulsively grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Hard. 

The kiss was short, but Jack was sure it lasted a lifetime. An explosion of feelings he’d never felt before filled his heart and left him buzzing when they parted. He was ready to lean in for a second kiss, but Katherine pulled back, taking a few steps away. Jack staggered back, reeling from the kiss that he’d been waiting  _ so long _ for. 

“What-” 

Katherine shook her head. “I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head too. Awkward silence filled the air between them. 

“I-” Katherine refused to meet his eyes. “I know how to save the Strike.” she said, “And I need your help to do it.” 

Jack blinked. “I’m listening.” 

“My father said he doesn’t need bad press. I have friends at the local news station from an internship I did last summer. They always do people-pieces, they’ll run my article about the strike. And probably televise the rally.” 

Jack tried to focus, his lips still tingling from their kiss. “What…” he shook his head a little. “What do you need me for?” 

“You’re the voice of this. The face of our strike. You’re a perfect human interest story.” 

“You want me to tell the news my sob-story?” Jack asked skeptically.

“No,” Katherine insisted, “Nothing you aren’t comfortable sharing. I just want you to show them how high the stakes are. For you and all of the other kids whose educations are at stake.” 

“And what? We get featured on the news, and your dad decides to give it up? It ain’t gonna happen, Ace.” 

Her heart warmed at his nickname for her. 

“He’s obsessed with what the public thinks about him, and if there’s enough of an outcry he’ll  _ have _ to do something. Even my father can’t ignore that.” Katherine said with a nod. 

“Okay,” Jack agreed, “But how do we do it?” 

“I’ll make some calls. Are you with me?” 

Jack thought for a minute before nodding. “Yeah. I am. But we’s almost outta time. We gotta do somethin’ fast.”

“I’m on it.” she said with a nod, already pulling out her phone even though it was late and starting toward the door. 

“Wait, wait!” Jack grabbed her hand, “What is this? What’s this to you? Not the strike.” he gestured between them. “What’s this about?” he dropped her hand. “Am I kiddin’ myself? Or is there…. _ somethin’ _ .” 

Katherine smiled a little. “Of course there is.” she almost laughed.

“Well don’t act like it happens every  _ day _ !” Jack exclaimed. 

“Jack, I-” Katherine started, but Jack interrupted. 

“No no, I ain’t stupid. I know that girls like you don’t end up with guys like me. An’ I can’t have you promisin’ nothin’ you’re just gonna take back later.” his tone softened. “I couldn’t handle that, Ace. I couldn’t.” 

Katherine softened too. She shook her head, smiling a little at him. “You snuck up on me, Jack Kelly.” she admitted, “I thought I could just be your friend, I  _ really  _ did.” she smirked. “I should’ve seen it coming.” 

Jack met her eyes meaningfully. “I…” he sighed, “I’m afraid tomorrow’s gonna come an’ change everythin’. What if this don’t work, huh? Then what? I just…” he grabbed at his hat in stress. “I just want time to  _ stop _ . I don’t want nothin’ to change.” 

Katherine nodded. “Maybe it can be good change?” she offered, and he shrugged. 

“What if it ain’t?” he was too used to change being bad to trust that things could work out. “I really care for ya, Kath. I can’t have ya only to lose ya.” 

Katherine gently took his hand in hers. “You won’t lose me.” 

“You won’t lie to me no more?” he asked, his tone not accusing or angry, but sad and slightly wounded. 

“No lies.” Katherine promised. “Whole truth.” 

“Starting now?” 

She nodded seriously. 

Jack held her hand in his, enjoying the feeling of her soft, slender hand in his rougher, paint-stained one. 

“You think we really can fix this?” he asked and she nodded immediately. 

“I do.” 

“Good.” he met her eyes, holding her hand to his chest, rubbing his thumb across the back of it gently. “If you believe in it, then I do too.” 

Katherine smiled, stepping closer to him. “You know what I believe in more than the strike?” she asked, and he shook his head. 

“You.” 

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

“Why?” 

Katherine leaned into him. “Because you believe in me,” she said simply, “And you’re the kindest, most genuine, talented and passionate person I know. You’re not as screwed up as you think you are, Jack. And you are not defined by your past, either.” She gave him a smile, and he smiled back, wrapping her in a tight hug that almost knocked her off her feet. She squeezed him back, resting her chin comfortably on his shoulder as his face hid in her curls. 

“I’m here for you Jack,” she said, still not letting him go. “Wherever you go, I’ll be there, right by your side.” 

He pulled back from their hug to meet her eyes, squeezing her shoulders gently. 

“For sure?” he asked quietly, and she nodded. 

“For sure.” 

Their lips met again, slower this time, much gentler. Jack had never felt connection and joy like this toward someone before, and now that he had it, he never wanted it to leave. He grasped Katherine’s hands tightly, terrified to let her go even as their kiss ended. 

“Come on,” she told him, squeezing his hands back. “Let’s get to work.” 

He grinned a silly, giddy grin and followed her out the door.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU ENJOY THE FEELS????
> 
> This was hands down one of my favorite things I've written for this story. I was excited to write it when I first got the idea for this fic, and I've built to it for sooooo many chapters ;)
> 
> I love Jack and Katherine so much it's not even funny. I also love Jack and his Tragic Backstory(tm) so much it's not even funny.
> 
> We're getting to the end, guys!! 2-ish chapters left. But!!!! Good news!! Thanks to all the amazing responses I've gotten from this story and these characters who have so much more left to tell, all these babes will continue in a SEQUEL!! Ta-da!!! It'll be full of action, and drama, and ~romance~ and I hope you're as excited about it as I am! 
> 
> Excited to hear your thoughts as always!! :)


	18. Once and For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Katherine and Davey resolve the Strike!! Jack has some explaining to do. Bryan Denton makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're wrapping it up, folks! only 2 chapters left!!

*

The next morning Katherine Pulitzer strode into the Channel 7 Newsroom with determination, her head held high and her hand tightly clasped around Jack’s. 

“You’re sure about this, Ace?” Jack asked her quietly, and she gave him a big grin, pecking a kiss to his cheek. Jack’s eyes widened a little but he gave her a smile back. 

“I’m sure.” she squeezed his hand in hers before letting it go and waiting by the front desk. After a few minutes a well-dressed man approached the desk and shook Katherine’s hand. 

“Jack, this is Bryan Denton, he’s one of the editors here.” 

Mr. Denton stuck his hand out to shake Jack’s. “Good to meet you, Mr. Kelly. Miss Pulitzer has told us a lot about you.” 

Jack nodded his greeting. 

“Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions? We’d love to hear your story.” Mr. Denton continued, and Jack nodded again, burying how insecure he felt. 

“Sure,” Jack said, and Katherine gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Excellent,” Mr. Denton gestured for Jack to follow him to his office and he did, giving Katherine a little wave before he left. 

*

When Jack and Mr. Denton left his office about an hour or so later, Jack was surprised to find Davey sitting next to Katherine in the main newsroom, discussing something seriously amongst themselves. 

“Davey?” Jack was shocked to see his best friend, who he hadn’t seen since the night before. Jack had been crushed when Davey didn’t go back to their dorm last night, staying over with Sarah and Katherine down the hall instead. Davey grinned as Jack sat down next to Katherine. 

“Dave, I’m so sorry-”

Davey shook his head, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Kath told me everything.”

Jack nodded, looking to Katherine as she spoke up.

“How’d it go?” Kath asked, taking Jack’s hand in hers. 

“Uh...good, I think? Mr. Denton was nice, an’ he filmed me sayin’ some stuff for the news, which was  _ weird _ but I thinks it went good?” Jack rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t in Katherine’s. 

Davey smiled. “It’s good to have you back again.” he said genuinely, and Jack smirked. 

“Shuddap.” 

Katherine grinned, slipping her arm through Jack’s. Davey noticed, but didn’t comment. 

“So what next?” Jack asked, and Katherine patted his arm in hers. 

“Well, we give Mr. Denton some time to put together a story, and then we get our rally televised. The more reporters and tv time we get, the more Mr. Pulitzer will have to take us seriously.” 

Davey nodded. “Spot, Race, Albert, and a bunch of other guys are on their way to do interviews too. And then this afternoon, we take a stand.” 

Jack smiled a little. “You got it.” he looked to Katherine, “Everythin’s on schedule?” 

She nodded in confirmation. “Yep. Everyone’s meeting us in the center of campus at 4.” she looked between Jack and Davey. “You guys ready?” 

Davey nodded immediately, giving Jack a smile. 

“Yeah.” Jack agreed. “We’re ready.” 

Katherine stood, the boys following her. 

“Come on, we’ve got organizing to do.” 

*

Later that day, almost the entire student body stood in the center of the school’s main campus in protest. 

Bryan Denton and a news team from Channel 7 also stood in the center of the school’s campus, interviewing various students, and even faculty who believed in the cause. Soon the school was on TV, and then other news stations caught onto the action, and before anyone knew it, four other TV crews and reporters were on campus along with Denton’s team. 

Jack didn’t have much time to apologize for the previous night, and he could feel the distrust from his friend-group as he led the rally like nothing had happened. Davey and Katherine reassured everyone that everything was back on the way they’d planned, but Jack still had to pretend like he hadn’t read all the things that everyone said about him in the groupchat the night before. He put all his feelings and guilt about his friends aside and became the leader that Mr. Denton was painting him to be. 

It wasn’t long before Jack, Davey and Katherine were all called to Dr. Pulitzer’s office, and the irritated and paranoid university president  _ finally _ listened to the kids’ demands. Jack quickly realized that Pulitzer was reaching a point of desperation, since his office phones were ringing off the hook and his staff looked more and more panicked as more press arrived at the campus. 

With Davey’s help, Jack negotiated everyone’s scholarships and financial aid to go back the way they were. The art and performance departments’ budgets were reinstated, with Pulitzer promising to revisit the budget and cut things elsewhere, leaving the art students alone. 

Jack had never felt a rush like he had upon exiting the administration building to a crowd of expectant students and news crews, announcing that they’d gotten their scholarships and funding back. Instantly, whoops and cheers and applause and flashes of cameras and the shouting of reporters spun Jack’s vision with chaos, but everything slowed down and came back into focus when Katherine took his hand and pulled him close, kissing his lips lovingly. 

The rest of the day was a blur, the various news crews did interviews and recorded footage and Mr. Denton promised a follow up segment about the students and their accomplishments, following the live footage they’d been showing that day. 

So that night, the fulfilled art students of NYU sat in the common room of their dorm building to watch the news footage on the only cable TV in the building. Jack and Davey made popcorn, because Katherine wasn’t allowed in the kitchen, and Kath and Sarah got the TV set up while Spot, Race and Albert got the rest of the gang together. Crutchie came too, excited to celebrate their victory with his friends. Spot even brought drinks, much to Katherine’s dismay. The gathering quickly turned into a watch-party, and like the majority of their squad gatherings, it got very  _ fun _ very fast. 

“So you’re tellin’ me,” Albert asked between laughs, trying to catch his breath, “You an’ Kath really  _ ain’t  _  been datin’ this whole time??” 

Katherine looked to Jack, who sat next to her. 

“No?” she giggled a little. “I thought we made that adamantly clear?” 

Albert cackled. “ _ Dammit _ . I just lost a bet.” 

Blink shouted from across the room. “Yeah! Pay up!”

Jack shook his head. “How many times do we gotta say we ain’t datin’ before you knuckleheads listen?” 

Race smirked, rolling out of the split he’d been sitting in. “We saw ya kiss! At the thing! Ain’tcha datin’ now?” 

Katherine looked to Jack next to her on the couch and they both shrugged. 

“We haven’t discussed it yet.” Katherine said simply. Jack nodded in confirmation. 

“What’s there ta discuss?” Spot asked, taking a drink of whatever was in his red solo cup. 

Jack felt his face flushing. “Ain’t none’a ya business.” he said, pointing a finger at Spot. “Stay outta it.”

“Fine,” Spot smirked, pointing back with his hand in the cast. He glanced down at his hand in annoyance, as he could no longer flip Jack off with that hand. “Here’s somethin’ that  _ is _ my business,” he added, getting more and more brave as the night went on (and as he refilled his cup).

Jack raised a brow in curiosity. 

“What was all that shit last night? Callin’ off the strike?? Why’d ya back out on us?” Spot asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. 

“Yeah, Jackie,” Jojo piped up from where he stood in a handstand against the wall, “What was that all about?”

Jack felt all eyes in the room turn to him. He cleared his throat a little, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Katherine put her hand on his thigh, nodding encouragingly. 

“Ugh,” Jack groaned. “I didn’t wanna. You know I don’t mean none’a that. I went to meet wit’ Pulitzer an’ he…” Jack turned and looked at his friends. He met Davey’s eyes, noting the encouragement in his expression. 

“He threatened ta kick you outta school,” he said kind of quietly, “Dave. An’ Spot. An’ everyone else who’s fundin’ wasn’t cut but was helpin’ us. I just...I couldn’t let ‘im do that. An’ he said if I backed out and got ya to quit it, he wouldn’ do it.” 

Davey’s expression softened. “Jackie…”

Jack sighed, looking away. “I’m real sorry, guys. I didn’t wanna back out on ya.”

“So what’d he give ya for sellin’ out ya friends?” Spot asked gruffly.

“He uh...he said he’d leave ya alone, if I’d leave the school.” Jack admitted, shying away as his friends gasped in dismay. 

“Well that’s stupid.” Spot said flatly, “You told him ya’d do it?” 

Jack shrugged. “I couldn’t let ‘im screw evr’ryone else over, too. So...I agreed.” 

“You said you’d leave?” Davey asked, surprised. Katherine left that part out when she’d explained things to him. 

“Yeah.” Jack said, wiping at his nose, shifting on the couch. “Yeah. I...I’ll prob’ly transfer to Santa Fe University when this semester’s over.” 

Katherine frowned, slipping her hand through Jack’s arm. Things had been such a whirlwind that they really hadn’t discussed any of the events of the past couple of days...the past week, really. She still had lots of questions. How Spot broke his hand, why Race had been so quiet and skiddish lately, what Jack was feeling after that meeting with her father...but it didn’t really occur to her that Jack was going to follow through with Pulitzer’s demands. They won. He lost. Jack didn’t have to leave.

“Oh Jackie,” Crutchie said sadly from where he sat, “You don’t gotta leave.” 

Jack shrugged. He couldn’t imagine anyone really trusted him anymore, and he wouldn’t blame them. He didn’t  _ want _ to leave, but he also felt like maybe it was for the best. In Santa Fe he could be someone new. No one in Santa Fe cared about who Jack Kelly was or used to be. Santa Fe was sunsets and stars and wide open spaces. New York felt trapped. At least it did when everyone he loved and cared about was mad at him. When they said shit in the groupchat that made his stomach hurt. Not even to be mean, just because they were hurt. Because  _ he _ hurt them.

“We don’t want ya to leave,” Race agreed. “Of course not.” 

Jack looked away. “I dunno guys.” 

“What’s Santa Fe got that New York doesn’t?” Davey asked, reaching over to put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“New York’s got us,” Crutchie insisted. “And we’re fam’ly.” 

Jack nodded. He looked to Katherine as she put a hand on his chest. 

“And you’ve got me.” 

He smiled. 

“Don’t be dumb, Kelly.” Spot said gruffly, downing the rest of his drink. “You’s stayin’. Everyone here loves ya, and you’re a fuckin’ moron if you think that’d change cuz ya got intimidated by Pulitzer.” 

Jack looked around at his friends, feeling his heart ache with guilt. “Ya really ain’t mad at me, guys?” 

“Course not.” Race insisted. “I would’a gotten scared by Pulitzer too.” 

“Yeah.” Jojo agreed. “You did the right thing in the end.” 

“We know ya wouldn’t  _ really _ sell us out,” Albert added, “You was tryin’ to protect us.” 

“All’a us.” Romeo said. 

“We get it, Jackie.” Elmer told him, “We ain’t mad.” 

Jack smiled, feeling warmth grow in his chest. “Thanks, fellas.” 

Everyone settled in to watch as their news segment came up, laughing and cheering as various students’ interviews were cut and aired. All the proud friends plastered their revolutionary exploits on their snapchats and instagrams, teasing one another about the dramatics of the news special, even though they were all genuine interviews. 

“Oh geez, Racer, are you crying??” Albert teased as a clip from Race’s interview played, where he  _ did _ in fact well up with tears. 

Race snorted. “Sure. They wanted a sob story, I’ll give ‘em a sob story. Nothin’ tugs on the heart strings like a cryin’ college kid.” 

Everyone roared with laughter, except for Spot, who narrowed his eyes at Race’s wisecrack. Spot stood from his seat on the floor when the news segment broke for commercial, gesturing with his head for Race to follow him to the kitchenette off the common room. 

“What?” Race asked lightly, watching as Spot expertly mixed himself another drink with only one hand. 

_ That’s pretty impressive, not gonna lie. _

“You okay?” Spot asked, distracting himself with his drink. 

“Yeah?” Race shrugged. “Why?”

“Cuz you’s was cryin’ on TV.” Spot insisted. 

“Nah Spotty, it was just for the thing. I wasn’t really cryin’.” 

Spot didn’t look convinced, probably because Race didn’t sound very convincing. 

“You still feel shitty?” Spot asked awkwardly. 

Race looked away. “A little. It’s been a rough couple’a days. I’ll be fine, Spot. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

Spot set down his drink on the counter, the hand not in a cast fiddling with the edge of his jacket. 

“I...I’m gonna worry. It’s my fault you’s upset.” 

“Spot-” Race started tiredly, “We talked ‘bout it. It ain’t ya fault an’ I’m just  _ fine _ , okay?” 

“I made it worse.” 

“No ya didn’t.” 

“Nothin’ would’a happened to ya, no one would’a said nothin’ to ya if I wasn’t…..” Spot sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. “If I didn’t….” he shook his head and groaned. “I don’t know what I’m sayin’.” 

“You don’t.” Race agreed, laughing a little, putting a hand on Spot’s shoulder. “Spotty, ain’t nothin’ that’s your fault. You’s a good friend, my  _ best _ friend. You’s already helpin’ me feel better. I’m tough, my feelin’s won’t be hurtin’ so bad in a few days.” 

“Yeah.” Spot nodded. This was probably the alcohol talking but he went with it anyway. “I’m gonna hug you now, okay? An’ we ain’t gonna talk ‘bout it.” 

Race’s eyes widened but he nodded as Spot awkwardly wrapped his arms around Race in a tight hug. After a second Race allowed himself to relax in Spot’s arms and hug him back, resting his chin on Spot’s shoulder. The hug only lasted a few moments but Race felt a thousand times better once it ended. 

_ That was a really, really nice hug. _

“That never happened.” Spot told his best friend, taking his cup back in his hand and giving him a smirk before going back into the main room with everyone. Race smiled to himself as he followed. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never going to give you what you want with Sprace.....WHOOPS. (that's not true. don't worry, I won't string you along forever.) These losers have a long way to go before they're ready for what you want from them ;) 
> 
> The Strike is over!! It all worked out!! 
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> -I love the musical vastly more than I love the '92 movie, but I really liked Denton's character, so I included him in this!!  
> -If you follow me on Tumblr I wrote a follow-up scene with Jack and Katherine where they DO discuss things and decide to be a couple! That's been a long time coming. At some point I'll probably publish the cut-scenes from One of Us here, too. Most likely while I'm writing the sequel. :)  
> -I originally wrote out the end rally/strike scene, but I felt like it dragged too much/was too close to the musical, so I opted for the party-scene with the kids instead. You're reading this for he kiddos, not the strike-details. ;) 
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who have read, commented, kudo-ed and reached out about this story!! I'm so so so honored that it's pulled you all in! I've had a blast writing it! 
> 
> TWO Chapters left! Gotta keep you hooked to lead into the sequel....;)


	19. Playing Catch Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's everyone been up to during the rest of the spring semester? Jack prepares for his art show at the MoMa! Spot and Race are cute.

*

Finals brought a fresh hell to the kids of NYU, most of them with renewed scholarships and lots of work to catch up on. The dance, theatre, and art shows were all back on, which meant the kids had lots of lost ground to make up for to get everything ready. Race, Albert, Jojo, Romeo and Elmer were all engulfed in nonstop dance rehearsals. Finch, Henry, Mush and Buttons were working overtime to create sets and costumes and prepare for a play that was still understaffed. Jack threw all his spare time into his art, since his end of the semester art show at MoMa was now back on.

Things went back to normal, for the most part. Everyone was happy to freely be able to work on their majors and projects. Jack’s happiness (and creativity) was at an all time high. He and Katherine were _officially_ dating, he’d made a difference in the lives of his friends, he was about to have his work displayed in one of his favorite museums, and his friends had forgiven him for the mess Pulitzer had created between the group before the rally.

Katherine was offered several internships as a result of her publications with the strike, and she’d already accepted two to do during the summer (even though she knew it was going to be a lot of work). She was dating her best friend, the rest of their friends were prospering, and she was proud of herself for not being intimidated by her father. She’d also told the rest of their friends who her father was, and after mild confusion and slight betrayal they’d quickly forgiven her, since she proved time and time again that their friendships meant more to her than anything her father had done. She’d stuck with them through the strike; no one had any reason to doubt her after that.

Davey was neck deep in finals, finally getting to focus on his studies now that his activist work was complete. He still managed to make time to deal with Jack’s tri-weekly Katherine centric breakdowns, until they finally dealt with their feelings and started dating (now he just had to suffer through sappy commentary from his lovesick roommate), and his family stresses, which were never-ceasing. So instead of applying for internships for the summer like he _wanted to_ , David was going home for the summer. His twin sister Sarah was determined to do anything _but_ go home for the summer, and instead was already enrolled in summer classes so she could stay on campus.

Race threw himself headfirst into the dance program that he somehow wound up in charge of. He quickly realized just how much work went into planning and choreographing an entire show, but the dance director wanted the students to take charge...so he did. He was also assisting in classes at the dance studio he worked at three days a week, plus weekends, _and_ taking four academic classes. He was grateful to be so intensely busy however, because it meant that he didn’t really have to deal with his feelings. Race got to ignore how he felt about his roommate and shove any feelings he had for him far _far_ away.

Spot got to do the same thing. His broken hand had been healing well, but he definitely pushed himself (and over-did it) to compete in New Jersey in the national finals for wrestling. Despite his coaches being thrilled with the win he’d pulled out for the team, his doctors were pretty angry that Spot ignored their warnings, took off the brace he was supposed to wear after his cast came off, and wrestled anyway, re-injuring his hand worse than before, therefore sending him back into a hard cast. Race had lectured him about it, and wound up being the one convincing him to go back to get it checked after the meet in Jersey.

Despite how insane things became with finals, the normalcy that everyone settled into after the threat to their future education plans disappeared was comforting and easy. Kath and Sarah’s movie nights resumed. The friends would meet one another for dinner and make sure they had enough junk food in each other’s dorms to keep them going through all their study groups. It was nice to have some stability again, and not have to worry about being kicked out of school anymore.

The end of the semester approached and with it came all the events the kids had worked so hard for. The Spring dance concert went flawlessly. The theatre department’s production of _Taming of the Shrew_ sold out two of it’s evening performances. Finally, the art department’s presentation at the MoMa was approaching, and Jack was a mess of excitement and anxiety preparing for his spotlight exhibit.

Jack had locked himself up in his studio for days, finishing up his pieces and getting everything ready for his art show. Katherine and Crutchie both stayed with him to help most of the day, though they were slightly exhausted with Jack and his perfectionism after several straight hours of repainting, reorganizing, second guessing and indecision.

“Jack _please_ ,” Katherine begged, “Everything looks amazing. You’ve put your whole heart into this. Can we pretty, _pretty_ please take it to the museum now? We can help you set everything up and then go get food.”

“Yeah Jackie,” Crutchie agreed, “Kath’s right. Everythin’ looks amazin’. You’s as ready as you’ll ever be.”

Jack shook his head, looking at them with a paintbrush between his teeth. He had paint streaked on his cheek, which made Katherine smirk.

“I still gotta fix the bottom of that one, an’ there ain’t enough _time_ Kath, _I need more time_. I hate all of that,” he gestured to another painting that was already packed up, “I gotta redo it. It ain’t good enough. I just-”

Katherine stepped forward, putting her hands on her boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Jack.” she said firmly, meeting his eyes. She took the paintbrush from his mouth, pecking a kiss to his lips and then wiping the paint off his cheek with her thumb. “Your work is _beautiful_ . It’s going to be an amazing show. But you haven’t eaten in _days_ ,” she said accusingly, looking at the pile of snacks she and Davey had brought him over the past several days, “And you spent the last two nights sleeping in your studio. You need to get out and move forward. You’re ready for this.”

Jack huffed a sigh, tilting his head forward so it rested on Katherine’s shoulder. She smiled a little, rubbing his back.

“We’ll help ya set it all up, Jackie.” Crutchie promised, “No matter how long it takes.”

Katherine nodded. With her finals finished and internships not starting for another few weeks, she had time to spend doing anything she wanted for once. And this week, she wanted to angst with her boyfriend about his art.

“Come on love,” she encouraged, “We can go to that deli you like!”

“Jacobi’s?” Jack asked quietly, face still squished on Katherine’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Jacobi’s! But we have to set up your show first. It’s tomorrow, babe. And it’s going to be great. Once it’s set up.”

Jack nodded, pulling Katherine into a tight hug, which she returned.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, and Katherine smiled.

“Let’s get going. Lugging all this on the subway is going to be very fun.”

“Why don’t we ask Spot to drive?” Crutchie asked, “Easier than the subway.”

Katherine nodded, ready to pull out her phone to ask.

“Nah,” Jack waved them off. “He’s goin’ to some show thing at the dance place Race works at today. Mentioned it to me last night.”

Katherine raised a brow. “Why didn’t Race mention it?” she asked, “We would’ve gone.”

“He only had one extra ticket, I think. Ya can ask him ‘bout it tomorrow at my thing.”

Kath nodded, satisfied with that answer. She thought it was sweet that Race saved his extra ticket for his kids’ recital for his roommate. She noticed how much both Spot and Race had matured in the past semester, and it was rather impressive. Spot was a lot less scary than Katherine had initially thought he was during their first semester, and she now knew how loyal and kind he really was. Race went from being a flighty, silly, kid to being a responsible young adult. He held commitments and worked hard and did well in all his classes, as well as stepping up to the plate in the student dance show they’d all attended earlier that month. It was an _incredible_ show, and Katherine was blown away by her friends’ creativity and talent. She also noticed how _close_ Spot and Race had gotten over the past few months. Kath gently helped Spot through his breakup with his long-time girlfriend Danielle, despite him constantly insisting he was fine, he eventually _did_ open up to her about it and she was glad to talk him through it. But Kath was _really_ glad that Spot had Race around, to distract him and remind him how cared about he was, since losing the relationship with Danielle was a huge change for Spot.

“Well, this’ll be a fun subway ride, then.” Crutchie teased. “Let’s get goin’.”

A little over two hours later, Jack, Katherine and Crutchie finished setting up Jack’s expo at the art museum, and even the museum staff were impressed with his work. He’d already gotten asked if he was _sure_ he was only a college student as other employees saw his work. Katherine almost melted as she watched Jack blush bright pink each time he was complimented.

“Time for food?” Katherine offered, and Jack grinned, taking her hand in his as they started from the museum.

“So you’s _positive_ that last piece is good?” Jack asked Katherine for the hundredth time.

“Yes Jack, it’s _amazing_. Don’t worry about it. Everyone’s going to love it.” Kath assured him, “Positive thoughts. You worked really hard and it all turned out great. Now let’s go on a lunch date.”

Jack snorted. “Some date, wit’ poor Crutch third-wheelin’.”

Kath laughed. “You okay tagging along, Charlie?” she asked, and Crutchie grinned at her, looking up from his phone.

“Act’ally, Miss Medda just texted an’ I gotta go to a group meetin’ thing, so I oughta head back to her place.” he said, a little sadly. “Next time, yeah?”

Jack nodded, ruffling Crutchie’s blonde hair. “You bet, next time. I owe ya for all ya help today.”

Crutchie brushed him off. “Pssh I’d help ya no matter what, Jackie. I’ll see ya first thing tomorr’a, for ya show! I can’t wait!”

Jack gave Crutchie a quick hug. “See ya then, kiddo.”

Crutchie gave Kath a hug too before heading back toward the subway station, leaving Jack and Katherine alone.

“Well look at that,” Jack teased, “Now it _is_ a lunch-date.”

Katherine giggled. “It is!”

Jack offered Katherine his arm. “M’lady?”

She curtsied with her jeans, making Jack laugh, and took his arm as they started the few-blocks-walk to Jacobi’s diner and deli.

*

Spot shifted his weight awkwardly as he stood in the lobby of a little off-Broadway theatre, hand not-in-a-cast gripping the program for an elementary school dance recital. He was beyond out of his element, surrounded by parents and _children_ and sparkly costumes.

_You’re here for Race._ He reminded himself. _Just wait for Race._

Spot figured he owed his best friend big time for all the drama that’d ensued the past few months, a lot of it being Spot’s own fault (despite Race’s insistence that it was _not_ his fault). Plus, Spot realized fairly quickly that he wanted to support Race in any way that he could, and if that meant going to a dance recital for kids that he didn’t know, he’d do it. It was a good show, and Spot got to make connections from the stories Race told him about the kids, to seeing the kids on stage.

Spot awkwardly stood off to the side as the theatre filled with kids running to greet their parents and family members. After a few more minutes of Spot avoiding running into small children, the teachers and staff started to join the students to say their congratulations and goodbyes. Spot watched as Race said goodbye to his co-workers and laughed as kids in glittery costumes tackled him with hugs. Finally, Race spotted his roommate and hurried over to him, grinning brightly.

“Spotty! You stuck ‘round!”

Spot almost looked confused. “I’m your ride, dumba-” he stopped himself, eyeing the kids around. “Moron.”

Race snorted. “Nice save.” he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Didja like the show?”

Spot nodded. “It was real cool. I saw the subway kid.”

“Ah yes. Subway Kid. Never on time and always messing up my plans.” Race laughed. “Shhh, her mom’ll have my head if she heard that.”

Spot laughed too. “Seriously, it was real cool seein’ whatcha been doin’. Looked like lotsa work.”

Race sighed dramatically. “It _was_ but I can’t complain until we get to your car.”

Spot nodded in understanding. “Fair enough.” he glanced at the bag in his hand and then back at Race. “Oh. I gotcha somethin’. I know when there’s shows an’ stuff you’s supposed to give flowers or whateva’, but I ain’t buyin’ flowers, so…” Spot emptied the contents of the bag in his hand into Race’s. “I gotcha a Monster Energy Drink an’ a buncha gas station DVDs. So we can make fun of ‘em.”

Race looked surprised. “Spot-”

Spot smirked. “Don’t get sappy.”

“This is the _most thoughtful_ gift I have _ever_ received in my _life_ .” Race emphasized, clutching the DVD’s and now-warm energy drink to his chest. “Sean Conlon, you are _so kind_....what did I do to deserve you?”

Spot shook his head in amusement at Race’s dramatics and shoved his shoulder. “Are you done?”

“Almost.” Race said quickly before leaning back against a wall, sliding down it a little. “You got me _gas station DVDs_ , and...and the worst flavor of energy drink, an’ ya did it because you’s the _best friend_ in the whole _WORLD_ an’ I-”

Spot covered his face with his hand and laughed. “Shut it, you. _You’re welcome._ Happy?”

Race smirked. “I am. Let’s go.” he followed Spot from the building, saying goodbye to parents and kids as they made their way through the lobby.

“For real though,” Race told Spot as they left the theatre and went down the block to where Spot had parked his car. “It was real sweet’a ya to think of me. I can’t wait to make fun of these DVDs wit’ ya. They look _awful_.”

Spot laughed. “I know, right? _Night of the Living Monster Men_?? Who funded that?”

Race giggled and Spot hated the way the sound made his heart feel lighter.

“Between that and _Demons From The Swamp_ we’s never gonna run outta terrible-movie-review material!”

“Maybe we oughta finally start up that review vlog thing ya keep goin’ on ‘bout.”

“YES.” Race laughed, skipping down the sidewalk next to his best friend. “Spot and Race’s Movie Guide!! A Guide To Picking The Perfect Movie!”

“We’re terrible judges of movies.” Spot reminded Race, sticking out a foot to trip him, Race gracefully leaping over Spot’s foot and giving him a smirk.

“We are _not_ , we pick fantastic movies!”

“Race, our favorite movie is a movie about a murderous tractor tire.”

Race feigned offence. “ _Rubber_ is a cin’matic masterpiece.”

Spot pointed his casted hand at Race and nodded in agreement. “I know. But the world don’t.”

“We’ll start our vlog series an’ then the world _will_ know, Spotty!” Race laughed, twirling around as they reached Spot’s car, dumping his stuff into the backseat before getting in the passenger’s side and plugging the AUX cord into his phone.

“Wanna go get food?” Spot offered, and Race nodded.

“YES. I’m starvin’! You pick!” He said enthusiastically before cranking the volume on Spot’s stereo.

Spot smiled a little to himself as he started the car, the speakers already vibrating as Race’s loud music blasted. He loved moments like this, where it was just them, being ridiculous and having fun, blasting music, making jokes, and going to get food. It was so _normal_ and for the first time in his life, Spot _liked_ normal. He wanted it to _stay_ normal. He wanted to blast music and watch terrible movies with Race forever, if it meant he’d be this content with something being normal. It was so nice not having to be on edge and expect the worst from someone, and he desperately wanted to hang onto that feeling for however long he could.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> \- I can confirm 100% that every dance class ever has a "subway kid"  
> \- I have watched the movie "Rubber" and it's terrible. It literally is about a homicidal tractor tire. I don't know how to describe it other than "bad". Just the type of crap Spot and Race would enjoy.  
> \- All those terrible movie titles are actual movies I have found in that "treasure hunt" bin at the gas station. I kid you not.  
> \- who caught my newsies reference in my newsies fanfic?? 
> 
> One chapter (and an epilogue!) left!! Stay tuned! As always, thank you all for being so wonderful and encouraging. 
> 
> ((special shoutout to Claire and Disney for being such lovely amazing people and even better friends, and more importantly, for letting me ramble ideas and headcanons off to you both. I love you so much!!))
> 
> tumblr: @gracetrack-higgins


	20. Art Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! Jack's art show at the MoMa! Grand finale!

*

Jack paced back and forth nervously, tugging at his purple tie with worry. Katherine stood from her seat on a bench and walked over to him, taking his hands from his tie and fixing it for him. 

“Stop it, you look cute, don’t mess up your tie.” she told him, hitting at his hands as he tried to fight her to pull on it again. 

“Cute?” he made a face and she rolled her eyes. 

“ _ Handsome. _ ” she amended, “You’re always cute. Today you’re especially handsome.” 

He smirked a little, tie forgotten as Katherine intertwined her hands in his. “Yeah, you’re pretty cute too.” he told her, playing with the skirt of her purple dress, and she grinned. 

“Stop worrying. Everyone’s on their way and everyone’s going to love your work and I’m super proud of you and this is the first of  _ many _ art shows you’re going to have, okay?” Katherine’s words soothed all of Jack’s worries even though they were the same things she’d repeated to him all morning. She was a godsend. Without her, he was sure he would’ve crumpled into a pile of nerves and insecurity, even though this was all he’d been working toward all semester. 

“Okay. Okay.” Jack took a deep breath. “Thanks, Ace. You’s the best.” 

She smiled, standing on her tip-toes in her heels to kiss his forehead. 

“ _You’re_ the best. That’s why we’re here.” she gestured behind them at the museum doors. “You’re a _real_ _artist_ Jack, you’re in MoMa!” 

Jack blushed a little, putting one arm around Katherine’s waist and pulling her close to him. 

“I guess I am.” he smiled, nose scrunching a little bit. This finally felt real.  _ His work _ was on display at one of his favorite museums in New York. He’d created a cohesive collection, worked really hard on it, and it all paid off. His work was in  _ MoMa _ . He was waiting for the doors to open to an art show that he’d put together. His friends were coming. His girlfriend was by his side. Nothing could ruin this night. He didn’t even care if anyone liked his art, he realized.  _ He _ liked it. And he worked hard and Katherine loved it, and her opinion was the only one that Jack  _ really _ cared about. 

“It’s almost six.” Katherine said, “You’re ready.” 

Jack nodded. “As I’ll ever be.” he agreed. He squeezed Katherine’s hand in his as the doors to the exhibit were opened and their friends entered in excitement. 

*

Jack’s heart was practically bursting with joy as his friends streamed in and got excited over  _ his art _ . Spot, Race, Albert, Elmer, Romeo, Jojo, Finch, Buttons, Mush, Blink, and all of the rest of their friends congratulated him and proudly examined his art, thrilled to see it all on display. 

Davey had gotten there first, because of course he did. He was dressed nicely in his favorite blue dress-shirt and black slacks, proud to come and support his best friend. Between Davey, Crutchie and Katherine, Jack always had someone at his side throughout the night. 

Crutchie and Miss Medda both came to the show, beyond excited and proud of Jack for all his hard work. 

“You should be very proud of yourself, honey.” Miss Medda told Jack as she gave him a huge hug upon arriving at the show. 

“Thanks, Medda.” Jack said as he hugged her back, “I’m real glad you got ta come.” 

Medda gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. “I wouldn’t miss it. I always knew you’d be in a art museum someday, I just didn’t realize how soon!” 

Jack laughed. “Neitha’ did I!” 

“You’re very talented sweetheart, this is proof of that.” She squeezed his shoulder lovingly. “Now I’m going to take a look around and let you know what I think, how’s that?” 

Jack nodded eagerly. “You better give me real feedback, Medda. None’a that bein’ a good mom crap, I want’cha honest opinion.” 

Medda mocked offense. “Jack, I’m an artist myself, why would I lie to you?” she winked. “I’ll give you the best feedback I can.” 

Jack grinned. “I know ya will.” 

Medda smiled at Jack before walking away to look at his art on display. She gave Katherine a hug as she walked past her, telling her something that made Katherine grin. They both looked over to Jack, who rolled his eyes in amusement. 

Davey smirked at Jack as he approached his best friend’s side. 

“Are they talking about you?” Davey teased, and Jack laughed. 

“Prob’ly.” he shook his head. “Women.” 

Davey nodded, laughing too. 

“I met your mom,” Davey mentioned, “She’s super nice.” 

“She ain’t my mom,” Jack said instinctively, but quickly shook his head at Davey’s apologetic expression. 

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot. Foster mom then-” 

Jack put an arm around Davey’s shoulders. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” he insisted apologetically, “That was a reflex. She’s pretty much my mom. An’ yeah, she’s great. It was real nice of her to come tonight.” 

Davey smiled. “I made that weird.” 

“Nah.” Jack assured him, patting Davey’s shoulder. “It’s all good. What do’ya think of the art?” 

“Oh Jackie, it’s amazing. You’re so talented. I’m not a very artsy guy, but you’ve taught me enough to understand it.” Davey grinned. “But, I’m biased, since I’ve been watching you create it all.” 

Jack snorted. “That’s true. You’s prob’ly sick of this stuff, huh?” 

“Never.” Davey assured him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of seeing your art.” 

Jack blushed a little. “Thanks Dave, that’s real nice of ya.” 

“I’ll stop being sappy now.” Davey added, and Jack snorted. 

“Yeah, that’s right. We’re men. Let’s be profess’nal here.” 

Davey stuck out his hand, giving Jack a firm handshake. 

“Exquisite gallery, Mr. Kelly. I’m quite impressed.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Jacobs. I truly do value your input as a man of such renown.” 

Both boys doubled over with laughter, narrowly missing hitting each other in the head in the process. 

“What’s so funny?” Crutchie asked as he approached, hitting Jack’s shin lightly with one of his crutches. 

“Oh, Davey just became an art critic. An’ my fancy-guy voice is comin’ along nicely.” Jack explained, elbowing Crutchie playfully. 

Crutchie laughed. “Geez Jackie, since when do’ya need a fancy-guy voice?” 

Jack puffed his chest. “Since I’s become a first-rate profes’nal artist, that’s when.” he joked. 

“Oh, right.” Crutchie grinned. “An’ now you’s gonna leave me in’na dust for the hoighty-toighty art folks, ain’tcha?” 

Jack laughed, ruffling Crutchie’s hair. “Nah, that’d be so borin’.” he admitted. “They’d take one look’a me and know I ain’t one’a them.” 

Crutchie smirked. “Even wit’ ya fancy-guy voice?”

Jack snorted. “‘ _ Specially _ wit’ my fancy-guy voice. It’s terrible, ain’t it Dave?”

Davey nodded solemnly. 

“Naw, Jackie. You don’t need them fancy people anyway. Ya got everyone ya need right here.” Crutchie encouraged, and Jack smiled, a real genuine, ridiculous amounts of happy, smile. 

“Yeah,” Jack said, looking around at the gallery, filled with people who cared about him. Medda, Sarah and Katherine were talking about his art, walking around together. Spot and Race were joking with Albert and Romeo, all of them laughing and teasing one another. Elmer and Beth, Specs and Buttons were catching up between browsing the gallery. Everyone was having a great time. And even after all the chaos of the past semester, Jack quickly realized that he wouldn’t change it for the world. Their friendships were all so much stronger and deeper now, and it made moments like this so much sweeter. 

Katherine bounced back over to the boys, smiling as she pecked a kiss to Jack’s cheek, wiping the lipstick away with her finger. 

“You okay, love?” she asked, a little surprised to see Jack’s eyes welling with tears. 

Jack blinked them away. “Yeah.” he said, smile still on his face. “I’m great. I’m amazin’.” he kissed her lips. “I love you.” 

Katherine smiled warmly. “I love you too.” she leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“This is pretty cool.” he said softly, taking it all in. 

“Yeah,” Katherine agreed. “It is.” she glanced at him again. “You’re sure you’re alright?” 

Jack nodded, wiping at his eyes with one hand. 

“‘m perfect, Kath.” he sighed contentedly. “‘m home.”

*

_ End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't super long, but I think it's a sweet end to this ridiculously long story. I literally teared up when I wrote 'end'. I've been writing this for like 2.5 months!! What a journey. Thank you all for being part of it!!
> 
> I was originally going to attach the epilogue here, but I decided to leave this story pure and wholesome and good. The epilogue will now be a prologue for the SEQUEL which I have no idea when I'll be posting, but it'll hopefully be soon!! The sequel is going in a vastly different direction than this story, so hang onto your hats and glasses, kids. Think about all this happiness in the end here, and then rip it up. It's done. Forget it. 
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> \- Jack's art is modern art (hence why it's in the Museum of Modern Art) and while his friends (other than Davey and Kath) don't necessarily understand modern art, they know how important this is to Jack. I don't really see Jack so much as a modern art guy, so this collection stretched him and made him think far outside of the box and his comfort zone, which is pretty symbolic of college in a nutshell!  
> \- Jack and Katherine are matching, and he picked out her sparkly purple dress. I wrote a oneshot about it. You'll be seeing that later.   
> \- Miss Medda definitely gives Katherine the Medda-version of the shovel talk, which I may or may not have to write at some point. ;)   
> \- We made it full circle! This story opened with Crutchie, Medda, and Jack and here it is at the end with Crutchie, Medda and Jack. I love that little sweet found family. 
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you for reading, and commenting, and kudo-ing, and messaging me and flailing with me. Your excitement means EVERYTHING to me! I hope you're as excited about the sequel as I am!! It's gonna be a RIDE. 
> 
> tumblr: @gracetrack-higgins (don't be shy!)


End file.
